Petits Princes
by Asrial
Summary: Odin n'a pas prit Loki avec lui a la fin de la guerre contre Jotunheim. Il a choisit de le laisser avec sa famille jusqu'il soit en age d'épouser Thor. Il l'échangera contre la cassette de l'hiver. Fic de la petite enfance des deux princes jusqu'à la naissance de leur ainé
1. Chapter 1

Petits princes

Prologue

La douleur de son œil arraché avait anesthésié Odin pendant un instant.

Immobile, il pointait Gungnir sur la gorge de Laufey.

Le roi Jotun leva lentement les mains.

Il avait perdu. Son royaume n'avait plus qu'à mourir.

Le roi des glaces ne se faisait aucune illusion sur la pitié qu'Odin pourrait montrer envers son peuple.

Deux soldats s'approchèrent pour restreindre le roi jotun.

Odin laissa enfin reposer sa lance.

"- Fallait-il vraiment en venir là ?"

Laufey renifla.

Qu'aurait-il dû faire ? Venir pleurer auprès d'Asgard pour obtenir leur aide ?

Les deux Royaumes n'avaient jamais été ni alliés, ni encore moins ami.

Odin les aurait-il aidés ? La famine décimait leurs enfants depuis des années. Midgar avait été leur seule chance de survie. A présent…  
A présent, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ils étaient si peu nombreux que la famine ne serait plus à craindre avant bien des siècles.

Il jeta un regard haineux vers Odin.

"- Nous discuterons plus tard." Soupira l'Ase, épuisé.

Il abandonna le roi à la surveillance de ses soldats pendant qu'il accompagnait une phalange de ses meilleurs gradés dans les restes de la capitale des glaces.

Elle avait été si belle avec ses dentelles de glace…Et maintenant….

Un garde se précipita vers le roi, peinant sous le poids de la Cassette de l'hiver.

"- Ramenez ça à notre camp."

"- Oui Majesté."

Odin entra dans un premier temple. Un feu bleu y brulait encore.  
Quelques cadavres souillaient encore les autels.

Une vague de regret traversa le roi. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait.

Ses soldats sortirent les corps pour libérer le temple.

Ils étaient là pour abattre le danger que représentaient les jotun. Pas pour les détruire.

Le roi entra dans un second puis un troisième temple.

Il se rappelait les avoir visité à l'occasion quand il était jeune. Il avait été fasciné par la beauté des lieux.  
A présent….

Il sentait juste cette odeur de mort, de désespoir….

Il suivit Tyr dans le dernier temple.  
Et se figea.

Des pleurs de bébé ?

Il remonta le son jusqu'à l'autel principal.

Un bébé… si petit pour un bébé jotun…

Le petit hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons.

Que faisait-il là, seul, abandonné…laissé à mourir ?

Une vague de colère parcourut le roi d'Asgard.

Il prit le bébé dans ses bras.

Immédiatement, l'enfant changea. Sa peau bleu devint rose, ses yeux rouges devinrent verts.

"- La…Laissez mon frère !" La voix était jeune. Et effrayée. Terrorisée même.

Odin serra le bébé contre sa poitrine.

A quelques mètres, un petit jotun le menaçait avec une épée de glace sur son poing qui ne cessait de fondre. Lui aussi était petit…un enfant ?

Il devait faire sa taille.

"- Lâchez mon frère !" Insista l'enfant jotun, au bord des larmes.

Un petit sanglot étouffé força le roi à tourner la tête.

Des enfants…D'autres enfants….Des dizaines de tous les âges qui se pelotonnaient les uns contre les autres.

Les jotuns avaient mis leurs enfants à l'abri dans le temple.

Odin reconnu enfin le marquage sur le front du petit guerrier qui le menaçait malgré sa terreur. Un fils de Laufey…Et le petit dans ses bras portait les même.

"- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, fils de Laufey."

Le petit Jotun parut surprit. Déstabilisé, son épée de glace fondit totalement avant qu'il ne la récré avec difficulté. Odin l'observa encore un moment. Quel âge pouvait avoir ce petit ? En équivalent mortel, huit ? Neuf ans ? Pas plus de dix en tout cas. Il avait encore une épaisse chevelure noire. Il était trop jeune pour que la maturité les ai fait tomber. Ses cornes n'étaient encore que de petits bourgeons arrondis qui pointaient à peine au travers des cheveux.

Derrière lui, les autres petits se serrèrent plus étroitement les uns contre les autres.

Tyr posa la main sur son épée.

"- On finit le ménage ?"

Odin lui balança un coup de poing en pleine face.

"- Es-tu fou ? Ce sont des enfants !"

"- Et il faut se débarrasser des larves si on ne veut pas que les parasites reviennent."

Odin jeta un regard furieux à son général pour le faire taire puis tendit le bébé au jeune jotun.

"- Comment t'appelles-tu, fils de Laufey ?"

"- By…Bylest."

"- Et ton petit frère ?"

"- Loki."

Bylest arracha son petit frère des bras du roi avant de reculer de quatre pas, le bambin étroitement serré contre sa maigre poitrine. Immédiatement, le bleu reprit ses droits sur la peau du petit prince.

Le bébé avait une magie si forte malgré son âge…

Bylest tendit l'enfant à un autre jotun, plus petit que lui, mais avec le même marquage.

Encore un rejeton de Laufey.

Odin remarqua alors pour la première fois. Ils étaient tous maigres à faire peur. Plusieurs avaient même le ventre gonflé de famine, le regard vide et absent des enfants qui s'éteignent. Même les deux petits princes étaient à peine en meilleur état que les autres.

Odin avala péniblement sa salive.  
Etait-ce la cause ?  
Jotunheim était-elle à ce point incapable de nourrir ses enfants ?

"- Et toi, petit, comment t'appelles-tu ?"

"- Heldlindi." Bafouilla le petit.

Odin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il manquait une incisive au petit enfant.

Son cœur de père se serra.

Il avait perdu un fils et le second commençait tout juste à marcher.

Comment aurait-il pu faire du mal à ces enfants ?

Il sentait le dégout de ses soldats derrière lui.

Avec colère, il leur jeta un regard noir.

"- La situation serait-elle inversée, aimeriez-vous que Laufey tue Thor ? Qu'il massacre vos enfants ? Nous nous devons d'avoir pitié de ces infortunées créatures."

Les soldats sursautèrent avant de baisser les yeux, penaud.

Tyr seul osa affronter son regard.

Il estimait qu'Odin faisait une erreur. Pourtant, il ne dit rien.

"- Prince Byleist, Prince Heldlindi, rassemblez les autres enfants. Vous allez être rendus à vos parents."

Une idée se faisait lentement jour dans l'esprit du roi. Heldlindi serrait son minuscule petit frère avec douceur contre lui malgré sa peur et son jeune age.

Les deux petits princes firent se lever tous les enfants.

Ils avaient une autorité de fait sur le groupe de petits.

Ils étaient une petite centaine. Le plus jeune était le petit Loki. Byleist était le plus vieux, ou tout au moins, le plus grand.

Le groupe d'enfants, encadrés par les soldats Asgardiens fut conduit jusqu'au palais.

"- NON !"

Un soldat Ase frappa le jotun qui venait de hurler en se levant.

"- MAMAN !"

Odin interdit du geste aux soldats qui encadraient les enfants de frapper le petit qui se débattait contre la poigne de Byleist, livide.

Laufey s'était redressé. Sa peau bleue avait pris une couleur grise crayeuse.

Odin allait-il assassiner leurs enfants sous leurs yeux ?

Le roi d'Asgard ordonna à ses soldats de s'éloigner des petits.

Les enfants hésitèrent une seconde avant de se ruer dans les bras de leurs parents.

Laufey accueillit les siens contre lui avec autant de surprise que de reconnaissance.

"- Pourquoi ?" La voix de Laufey était rauque d'angoisse.

"- Je ne suis pas un tueur d'enfant."

Les deux rois s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment;

"- Vous les condamnez quand même à mort en nous prenant la cassette."

"- Je vous la rendrait…Dans quelques temps…"

Laufey serra les dents.

Le temps de la négociation était venu.  
Ha ! Comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à négocier ? Ils étaient exsangues…

##################################

Odin fixait Laufey avec un mélange de stupeur et d'étonnement.

Personne ne savait grand-chose des Jotuns. Personne ne s'en souciait non plus. Leur monde était trop froid pour que les autres races s'y intéresse. Comme le royaume de Surtur était trop chaud pour la très grande majorité des autres royaumes.

Lorsque le roi des glaces avait renvoyé ses fils ainés dans leurs appartements avec leurs cousins et oncles encore en vie, il avait gardé le nouveau-né avec lui.

Odin avait été surprit.

Pourquoi garder la minuscule petite chose avec lui ? Mais ça l'arrangeait quelque part.  
Ce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé, c'était que dès que Laufey avait été seul avec le roi d'Asgard, il avait approché le bébé de sa poitrine pour le faire téter.

Le bébé s'était mis à dévorer avec la dernière énergie.

"- …Alors c'est ainsi. Il n'y a pas de femelle jotun… Vous êtes hermaphrodites."

Laufey renifla.  
C'était relativement connu…..Quand on ouvrait un peu les yeux et les oreilles.

"- Et le trône se transmet de "mère" à enfant."

Le roi des glaces ne dit rien. Il baissa les yeux sur son petit, tout petit bébé. Loki peinait un peu à prendre dans sa toute petite bouche le mamelon de sa "mère", trop gros pour lui. Il fallait que Laufey l'aide pour qu'il parvienne à manger.

Il avait l'air si fragile son bébé…Si fragile mais finalement si fort malgré sa taille… il avait survécut à la naissance. Il avait survécut à la première nuit, là ou presque tous les autres bébés de petite taille mourraient. Il avait survécut jusqu'à maintenant… Et maintenant il se gorgeait du lait épais, chaud et incroyablement riche de sa "mère".

"- Je doute que vous soyez là pour discuter biologie comparée."

"- En effet….Jotunheim va mourir sans la cassette n'est-ce pas ?"

"- En effet."

"- Je vous la rendrais."

"- Que voulez-vous en échange."

"- …. Un otage."

Laufey se crispa.

Il avait compris.

Il serra son bébé contre lui.

"- NON !"

"- Je n'arracherai pas un bébé à sa mère, Laufey."

Le roi des glaces ne se détendit pas.

"- Thor, mon fils, est à peine plus vieux que Loki."

"- …. Une reine…."

"- Oui. Thor épousera Loki dès qu'ils seront en âge. Loki sera la prochaine reine d'Asgard. Leurs enfants régneront sur Asgard. Et avec un peu de chance, nos deux royaumes arrêteront de se faire la guerre."

Celle qui s'achevait n'était pas la première. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait la dernière.

Laufey serra son enfant contre lui.  
Loki venait de finir son repas.

Il hoqueta un peu puis s'endormit contre lui.

Tout son amour de mère pour son enfant se cabrait à l'idée d'enchainer Loki à un destin qui pourrait être sa perte.  
Pourtant… le roi ne pouvait qu'accepter que ce fût une bonne idée pour Jotunheim.

C'était une méthode…sage…de faire un pont entre leurs deux mondes.  
Et…si Loki restait sur jotunheim… Comment pourrait-il avoir une vie heureuse du haut de sa petite taille dans un monde où chacun frôlait le ciel ?

"- Quand ? Quand voulez-vous qu'il aille à Asgard ?"

Odin voyait la douleur évidente du roi des glaces à l'idée de perdre son bébé. Il comprenait. Le petit était si petit…si fragile….  
Même si une mère s'en défendrait toujours, il y aurait toujours une préférence particulière pour le faible de la portée.

Loki était en plus le dernier né…

"- Sa première visite, quand il aura l'équivalent mortel de 5 ans."

"- Visite ?"

"- Il sera le pont entre nos mondes, Laufey. J'ai besoin qu'il soit un vrai Jotun. Pas d'un ersatz d'Asgardien grandit dans les ors de mon palais. Il viendra à Asgard chaque hiver pendant trois mois dès son cinq centième anniversaire."

"- un mois…"

"- Laufey."

"- Un mois pour les premières années, puis davantage ensuite. Il ne sera qu'un bébé. Les jotun murissent plus lentement que les Asgardiens."

Odin accepta.  
Ce n'était pas beaucoup demandé.

"- Thor et Loki seront mariés dès que Loki sera adulte."

Laufey soupira de soulagement.  
Ce leur laisserait du temps.

"- Quel âge, Laufey ?"

"- Notre race murit lentement." Repeta le roi. "Un petit jotun encore plus."

"- Quel âge ?"

"- Pas avant 2000 ans au moins."

"- Si tard ?!"

"- Ses premières chaleurs mettront du temps."

Odin battit stupidement des paupières un instant.  
Des chaleurs ?

Leurs races étaient vraiment différentes.

"- Pourra-t-il donner un enfant à Thor ?"

"- Sans magie, il ne l'aurait pu. Avec la magie qu'il à ? Il remplira probablement la nurserie d'Asgard plus vite que vous n'arriverez à refaire la décoration." Railla Laufey.

C'était bien le drame des rares petits jotuns qui survivaient. Leur race était normalement peu fertile. Les petits l'étaient pour dix.

Seulement, à part d'autres petits, tout aussi rares, ils ne trouvaient jamais de partenaires…Alors ils s'exilaient, à leur grande tristesse.

"- Dès que Loki et Thor seront mariés, je vous rendrais la cassette." Promit Odin.

Laufey accepta.  
Avait-il le choix ?

Dans ses bras, le petit bébé soupira de contentement dans son sommeil. Il était si petit qu'il tenait dans la main de sa mère sans en dépasser.


	2. Chapter 2

Petits princes

Chapitre 1

Thor

Le petit garçon blond était surexcité.

Il avait 500 ans le jour même.

Il n'était plus un bébé mais un jeune garçon.

Il allait enfin pouvoir quitter ses robes d'enfant pour des pantalons en cuir comme son papa.

"- THOR ! Calme-toi un peu."

La voix de sa mère était aussi exaspérée que tendre.

Le bambin était toujours tellement plein d'énergie ! Il épuisait aussi bien sa mère que ses nombreuses nourrices.

Le petit prince avait beaucoup trop d'énergie pour le bien de son entourage.

Autant la reine pouvait-elle en être épuisée, elle était plus qu'heureuse de voir son enfant aussi energique et enthousiaste.

Petit à petit, la douleur de la perte de Baldur, son premier enfant, s'éloignait. Elle ne disparaitrait jamais, mais elle s'éloignait.

Le petit prince avait été faible et fragile dès sa naissance. Ses cheveux étaient blancs dès sa petit enfance, ses yeux d'un bleu si pale qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment su s'il voyait correctement.

L'enfant été mort avant son troisième siècle.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à marcher seul.

Comme s'il savait qu'il n'était pas destiné à vivre, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour s'attacher à ses parents.

Frigga avait parfois l'impression que son ainé avait passé sa vie à attendre sa mort.

Lorsqu'il s'était éteint, à sa grande honte, elle avait été soulagée.

Son bébé ne souffrait plus.

Et puis elle était retombée enceinte.

Thor était né peu avant la guerre contre Jotunheim. Il avait marché le jour de la fin de la guerre.

Et maintenant, son adorable petit était un grand garçon qui allait quitter ses jupes pour rejoindre sa propre chambre.  
Dès demain, il serait confié à des tuteurs pour son éducation générale et martiale.

Dans quelques heures, il serait reconnu comme héritier présomptif du royaume.  
Et dans quelques heures, Odin avait enfin lui parler de son fiancé.

Dire que la reine avait été folle de rage lorsque son mari lui avait annoncé avoir fiancé leur fils au plus jeune rejeton de Laufey était une vue de l'esprit.  
Elle n'était pas folle de rage.  
Elle était dans une fureur cataclysmique.

Comme nombre de femmes nobles, elle avait été mariée dès qu'elle avait été formée. Stupidement, elle avait espéré que son fils échapperait à un mariage arrangé. Et voilà qu'il était fiancé à une de ces créatures des glaces, cruelle et sans honneur.

Odin était agacé par l'intransigeance de son épouse. Ne pouvait-elle donc lui faire confiance ?

Loki serait parfait pour Thor. Il en était sûr.  
Et, si ce n'était pas le cas. Et bien…Pour leurs deux royaumes, ils feraient avec.  
Ils étaient des princes. Leur vie ne leur appartenait pas vraiment.  
C'était triste mais c'était ainsi.

Leur vie appartenait à leur royaume. Il était de leur devoir de les servir. S'il fallait pour cela qu'ils sacrifient leur vie conjugale, ils le feraient.

Laufey, comme lui, veilleraient à ce que leurs fils respectifs soient élevé dans cette optique.

Odin espérait vraiment que son fils serait quand même heureux.

Il restait un père avant d'être un roi.

"- PAPA !"

Thor échappa à sa mère pour sauter dans les bras de son père.

Le roi s'accroupit pour l'attraper au vol et le serrer contre lui.

Qu'est-ce que son petit rat avait grandi ces dix dernières années ! Un vrai petit homme miniature.

"- Alors, Thor ? Encore en train de faire tourner ta mère en bourrique ?"

Le petit garçon gloussa.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait son papa ! Son papa était le papa le plus fort de l'univers ! En plus, c'était un roi fort et puissant !

Quand il serait grand, il serait comme lui !

"- Je fais pas de bêtises papa ! J'ai juste faim."

"- Quand n'as-tu pas faim de toute façon ?" Soupira Frigga, pourtant souriante.

Le roi dédia un sourire tendre à son épouse qui le lui rendit mais avec irritation.

"- Tu es prêt à devenir un grand garçon, Thor ?"

"- OUI !"

"- Bien. Alors finit de t'habiller. Il est presque l'heure."

Le bambin sauta de ses bras pour se ruer dans ses vêtements. Il se dépêcha si bien qu'il mit ses deux pieds dans une seule jambe de son pantalon. Il chuta lourdement le visage en avant sur le marbre.

"- THOR !"

Le gamin s'assit sur ses fesses rebondies, un peu surprit de l'agression caractérisée subit.

"- Bah ? M'enfin !"

Amusé, Odin devait faire un effort pour retenir son rire. La dignité outragée sur le visage de son fils associé à sa dent de devant que la chute venait de faire sauter était adorable.

"- Frigga, laisse le tranquille !"

"- Mais il saigne !"

"- C'est juste une dent de lait. C'est un grand garçon à présent."

Fier de ce jugement de la part de son père, Thor resta assis par terre pour bien enfiler son pantalon cette fois, puis bondit sur ses pieds.

Il se débattit un peu avec sa tunique de coton rouge puis enfila sa première paire de bottines.

C'est tout beau tout neuf qu'il prit la main de son père dans la sienne pour le suivre dans le grand hall d'Asgard où tout ce que le palais comptait de nobles attendaient la présentation officielle du petit garçon et son élévation au rang d'héritier présomptif.

Odin lui chatouilla la joue à la fin de la cérémonie.

Le petit garçon dormait, roulé en boule sur lui-même.

Il faisait nuit depuis un moment à présent. La journée avait été longue et épuisante pour le petit prince couronné.

"- Thor ?"

Le petit se força à se redresser.

Odin le préleva de son fauteuil à la table haute du banquet pour le poser sur ses genoux.

"- Es-tu assez réveillé pour que nous puissions parler ?"

Le bambin bailla lourdement, força ses petits yeux puis hocha la tête.

"- Oui papa."

"- Bon."

Le roi se leva, salua l'assemblée pour leur abandonner le reste de la fête puis se retira avec son fils et son épouse.

Frigga les abandonna dans le bureau de son mari.

Son fils assit sur ses genoux, Odin lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse.  
Ce qu'il aimait son bébé…

"- Thor… Tu es aujourd'hui un grand garçon. Il est temps pour toi que tu sois mit au courant de certaines choses." Thor se redressa, toute fatigue oubliée. " Tu sais que j'ai signé un traité avec Laufey, le roi de Jotunheim ?"

"- Oui ! Et que tu as prit la Cassette de l'Hiver pour les empecher de faire encore du mal ! Parce que les jotuns sont tous des monstres et qu'il faut abattre tous les monstres."

Odin se troubla. Où son fils avait-il entendu ça ?

"- …Qui t'as dit une chose pareille, Thor ?"

"- C'est maman."

Odin serra les machoires. Il allait devoir avoir une longue discution avec son épouse.

"- Ta maman s'est trompée, Thor. Les Jotuns ne sont pas des monstres. Ils sont justes des gens. Différents de nous, mais juste des gens."

"- Mais ils ont voulu tuer tous les mortels maman elle à dit !"

"- Ils ont voulu prendre le contrôle d'une partie de Midgar, c'est vrai. Mais uniquement parce que leur monde subissait une forte famine et que tous leurs bébés mourraient. Tu comprends ce que ca veut dire ?"

Thor hésita.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu voyais tes amis Fandral ou Sif mourir de faim ?"

"- Ben…je leur donnerai à manger ?"

"- Et s'il n'y avait plus rien à manger nulle part à Asgard ?"

Les yeux de Thor se remplirent de larmes.

"- Ils vont pas mourir hein ? hein ?"

"- Non Thor. Rassure-toi. Nous, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut à manger. Mais ce n'est pas le cas des jotuns. Alors ils ont essayé de trouver de quoi donner à manger à leurs bébés où ils ont pu."

"- …Alors ils sont pas méchants ?"

"- ils peuvent être dangereux, comme tout le monde. Mais ils ne sont pas plus méchants qu'un Ase ou un Elfe."

"- promis ?"

"- Promis…"

Thor parut réfléchir un long moment.

"- D'accord !"

Le sourire lui était revenu, ce grand sourire lumineux et empli de confiance qui charmait tout le monde.

Odin soupira de soulagement.

Il ne fallait pas que Thor commence à croire que les jotuns étaient des monstres.

"- Bon… Sais-tu pourquoi je te parle de ça ?"

Le petit prince secoua vigoureusement la tête.

"- A la fin de la guerre, une partie du traité entre Laufey et moi à fait état d'un mariage."

Thor pencha la tête sur le côté. Malgré son jeune âge, il n'était pas ignorant des mariages arrangés.

"- Lorsque tu seras grand, tu épouseras le fils cadet de Laufey."

Le petit prince fronça les sourcils.

"- Ha non alors!"

"- Thor…"

"- Non ! Je veux pas !"

"- Je crains que tu n'aies pas le choix mon petit." Trop de choses dépendaient du mariage de Thor et Loki. Il n'y avait pas que la cassette de l'hiver qui avait été mise en avant dans le traité. Asgard avait besoin des métaux issus des mines de Jotunheim. Comme Jotunheim avait besoin des denrées asgardiennes. Si les fiançailles étaient brisées, des dizaines d'enfants géants mourraient de faim.

"- Mais je peux pas !"

Il n'y avait pas de peur chez le petit, ni de colère. Juste du scandale.  
Cela intrigua le roi.

"- Et pourquoi ça ?"

"- Je suis un prince ! Et les princes, ça épouse une princesse. Pas un autre prince !"

Thor hocha la tête, comme si son argument en marbre était la solution au problème.

Odin se retint d'éclater de rire.

"- En plus, Sif elle dit que quand je serais grand, ben elle m'épousera."

Odin renifla.

"- Je crains que Sif n'est tort. Elle ne t'épousera pas. Tu es promis à un autre."

"- Mais papa…" Le ton de l'enfant était chagrin à présent. Il voulait une princesse lui. Comme dans les contes que lui lisait sa maman le soir.

"- Je vais te dire un secret, Thor. Un secret que presque personne ne connait."

Immédiatement, le gamin cessa de rougnasser.

"- Les jotuns sont tous des garçons. Mais ils sont tous des filles aussi."

"- Ho ?"

"- Oui. Ça veut dire que Loki est peut-être un prince, mais qu'il est aussi une princesse en même temps."

Le visage de Thor s'éclaira.

"- C'est vrai ?"

"- T'ai-je déjà menti, mon fils ?"

Le petit secoua très fort la tête. Son papa ne mentait jamais.

"- Alors je serais quand même marié à une princesse ?"

"- Oui. Mais comme Loki est aussi un prince, ça veut dire qu'il pourra monter aux arbres avec toi et qu'il ne passera pas son temps à coudre comme le font les filles, ni à pleurer dès que tu lui parles."

"- SUPER !"

"- Alors, tu es d'accord pour te marier quand tu seras grand ?"

Le petit garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"- VOUI !"

"- Mais il faudra que tu fasses des efforts, je ne sais pas si le prince de Jotunheim acceptera d'avoir un mari mal élevé."

Thor fronça les sourcils.

"- Mé ! Je serais le meilleur mari du monde !"

"- Alors il va falloir commencer par apprendre à lire."

"- Mééééé !"

"- Thor… Loki sait déjà lire lui."

Le bambin bouda un peu avant de relever le nez.

"- Papa…."

"- Mmm ?"

"- J'aime bien Loki comme nom. C'est joli."

"- J'en suis heureux mon fils."

Thor sourit encore largement, heureux comme tout

#####################################

Loki

Il faisait froid.

Mais il faisait toujours froid à Jotunheim.

Loki resserra sa tunique en peau d'ours autour de ses épaules.

La fourrure était une marque de plus de sa différence avec les autres enfants des glaces.

Eux pouvaient aller courir dans la neige sans jamais ressentir le froid, juste vêtus de leurs petits pagnes de toile alors que lui devait porter au moins sa tunique longue et des chaussons en peau retournée.

Le petit prince miniature ne montrait jamais sa peine d'être ainsi séparé de ses pairs.

Il avait très vite apprit que montrer sa peine était la meilleure chose à faire pour subir encore plus de moqueries.

Il n'y avait guère que sa maman et ses deux frères pour ne jamais se moquer de lui. Et encore, la condescendance de ses frères lui faisait-elle mal aussi. Byleist et Heldlindi ne pensaient pas à mal pourtant. Juste qu'ils étaient si grands, et lui si petit….

Qu'il parle si peu n'aidait pas non plus ses deux ainés à le traiter comme un jotun intelligent. Ils le traitaient souvent comme s'il était un peu idiot, un peu retardé presque…..

Mais Loki était tout sauf déficient mentalement. Son corps l'était peut-être, mais pas son esprit. Il ne parlait que peu, certes. Mais quel intérêt de parler lorsque personne n'est là pour vous écouter ?

Alors il se taisait.

Il se taisait et apprenait.

Il avait su lire alors qu'il peinait encore à tenir sur ses petits pieds.

Il avait trouvé dans les livres les amis qui lui manquaient parmi ses frères de race.

A trois cent cinquante ans, le petit garçon avait la maturité intellectuelle d'un jotun de presque le double de son âge.

"- Loki ?"

Le petit garçon sursauta avant de dédier un regard penaud à son précepteur.

Angrobda soupira avec agacement.

"- Tu dois te concentrer sur ce que tu fais. Tu dois apprendre !"

Le petit garçon se pencha encore sur le texte légal qu'il apprenait par cœur.

"- Ta seule valeur est dans ta taille, Loki. Tu es la future reine d'Asgard. Mais si tu n'es pas capable de tenir ton rang, tu ne serviras à rien ni à Jotunheim, ni à Laufey. Concentre-toi."

Le bambin ne répondit pas.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'extérieur où des enfants de son âge courraient sans fin après des balles de tissus compactés. Qu'il aurait aimé aller jouer avec eux…

Qu'il aurait aimé aller jouer tout court…

Mais il n'avait ni le temps, ni la possibilité.

Laufey ne le laisserait jamais sortir, trop effrayé à l'idée que quelqu'un le blesse, exprès ou non.

La seule protection du tout petit jotun était dans la connaissance de chacun qu'il serait vendu à Asgard contre leur propre salut dès qu'il serait fertile.

Les petits jotuns ne servaient à rien.  
Pour une fois, celui-là avait un usage. Ils n'allaient pas le martyriser.

Loki soupira sans bruit, resserra sa tunique autour de ses frêles épaules sans prêter attention aux grognements douloureux de son estomac vide puis reprit sa lecture.

La famine avait vite repris ses droits sur Jotunheim.  
Certes, ils étaient moins nombreux, mais il ne restait plus grand monde pour travailler les champs de glace… même Laufey devait mettre la main à la patte lors des récoltes.

Lui était trop petit pour aider. Sa part était toujours une portion plus que congrue.

"- Angrodba ?"

"- Quoi ? Tu devrais lire."

"- A quoi ressemble le prince Thor ?"

Le jotun haussa les épaules.

Il ne servait de tuteur à Loki que parce que sa grossesse l'empêchait d'aller travailler. Dès qu'il aurait mis bas, il abandonnerait le minuscule jotun à un autre tuteur et serait débarrassé de sa présence.

Il n'aimait pas l'enfant.

Il parlait trop peu. Il bougeait trop peu. Il était trop petit.  
Et le peu qu'il parlait, il posait trop de questions.

"- Comme tous les Asgardiens sans doute. Brutal, blond, méchant, prenant plaisir à faire mal… Tu le verras bien assez tôt. Les Asgardiens ne sont que des monstres qui prendraient plaisir à dévorer des enfants s'ils en trouvaient par accident."

Loki tressaillit.

Méchant ?

Brutal ?

Tueurs d'enfants ?  
…Des monstres ?

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Comme tout le monde, il avait entendu plus d'une fois les histoires que les parents racontaient à leurs enfants. S'ils n'étaient pas sages, des vilains Ases viendraient les prendre. S'ils ne mangeaient pas leur ragout de ver de glace, les méchants Ases viendraient les manger. S'ils ne se couchaient pas en silence, les Ases viendraient les tirer de leur lit pour les emporter dans la nuit.

Etait-ce donc la vérité ?  
Aussi intelligent et mûr pouvait-il être pour son âge, Loki n'était qu'un petit enfant.

Il croyait ce que ses tuteurs lui disaient… Et puis, la sagesse populaire ne pouvait avoir tort n'est-ce pas ?

"- Je ne veux pas qu'il me tape."

Froidement, le tuteur renifla.

"- Et que crois-tu donc qu'il fera de toi ? Tu seras là pour lui mettre bas un héritier, que tu le veuille ou non. Ton avis est non seulement secondaire mais sans intérêt pour quiconque. Pour le reste, ta seule tâche sera de le satisfaire quoi qu'il te demande. S'il prend plaisir à te taper, tu le laisseras faire. S'il souhaite t'engrosser à chaque saison, tu le laisseras faire. Le retour de la cassette dépendra de ta docilité. Alors tais-toi et apprends ta place dès maintenant."

Loki se mit à pleurer sans bruit.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il posait la question à un de ces tuteurs.  
Tous lui avaient dit la même chose d'une façon ou d'une autre : tais-toi, connais ta place, subit et surtout, fais ce pour quoi tu es vendu.

Les Jotuns haïssaient les Asgardiens et ne leur faisaient aucune confiance. Que pouvaient-ils attendre de leurs ennemis millénaires de toute façon ? Ils n'étaient que brutalité, cruauté et douleur. Autant que Loki perde ses illusions sur son avenir dès maintenant. Il en souffrirait moins. Sa vie ne serait pas celle des princesses des contes de fée. Oui, il y aurait un prince et un mariage. Il y aurait des enfants, c'était ce à quoi servirait Loki.  
Mais il n'y aurait pas de vie heureuse jusqu'à la fin des temps. Pas pour le petit prince des glaces en tout cas.

Il n'y avait que Laufey et un peu ses frères qui tentaient de rassurer Loki.  
Tous les Asgardiens n'étaient pas des brutes sans cœur. Thor serait gentil avec lui bien sûr. Et puis Thor avait son âge. Tout se passerait bien. Loki irait bientôt à Asgard pour quelques jours pour rencontrer son futur mari. Ils auraient le temps de grandir ensemble et d'apprendre à se connaitre.

Il ne devait pas avoir peur.

Tout irait bien.

"- LOKI ! Cesse de pleurer et apprends !"

L'enfant sursauta.

Ses yeux rouges emplis de larme, il eut le réflexe de reculer lorsqu'Angrobda le saisit par le bras pour le secouer.

Un éclair vert quitta sa peau pour bruler la main de son tuteur.

"- Magie ?"

Loki se mit à trembler.

Qu'avait-il fait encore ?

Angrobda se précipita à l'extérieur de la chambre du petit garçon pour héler un garde.  
C'était la première fois que la magie de l'enfant se manifestait ainsi.

"- Va chercher le roi."

Loki se recroquevilla sur lui-même.  
Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

Il pleurait en silence lorsque Laufey s'accroupit devant lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"- Loki ?"

"- je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas fait exprès."

Le roi le berça contre lui un long moment.  
Ça lui crevait toujours le cœur de voir son adorable petit bébé si triste et si malheureux. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre à part le faire préparer pour son rôle ?

"- Je vais te trouver quelqu'un pour apprendre à contrôler ta magie, Loki. Tu seras un puissant sorcier un jour. Je le savais. Mais à présent qu'elle s'exprime, tu dois encore apprendre."

"- Je voudrais aller jouer dehors." Osa souffler doucement le bébé jotun. "Juste une fois… S'il te plait."

Laufey soupira.

Il ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à son fils. Il était trop important, il avait trop de valeur pour Jotunheim.

Le roi n'avait d'autre choix que de laisser s'exprimer le roi et non la mère.

"- Je suis désolé, Loki. Mais c'est trop dangereux pour toi."

Loki n'insista pas. Il n'insistait jamais.

Lentement, il se désolidarisa des bras épais de sa mère pour retourner à son bureau.

"- Oui, mère…."

Son estomac grogna.

Il avait faim.  
Comme tous les autres enfants.


	3. Chapter 3

Petits princes

Chapitre 2

Thor

Le petit prince était surexcité.

Pour changer.

On était le premier jour de l'hiver.

Loki, son jusque-là invisible fiancé avait eu 500 ans au printemps précédent.

Il allait donc arriver le jour même pour passer un moi à Asgard.

Ses nourrices aussi bien que ses tuteurs avaient déjà quasi élevés un autel au bébé jotun qui allait arriver.

Depuis que Thor, 150 ans plus tôt, avant apprit qu'il était fiancé et qu'Odin avait dit à son fils que le petit jotun ne voudrait pas de lui s'il n'était pas assez bien, tout le monde avait pris le même pli.

"- Soit sage. Tu ne voudrais pas que Loki ne voit en toi qu'un petit barbare destructeur ?"

"- Apprends tes leçons, Loki ne voudra pas d'un ignare.

"- Tient toi droit, Loki ne voudra pas d'un babouin."

Loki, Loki, Loki…  
Thor ne l'avait pas encore rencontré que le petit jotun était déjà le centre de son univers.

A force, le pauvre petit prince était terrorisé à l'idée que Loki ne le trouve pas à son gout et s'en reparte sans même lui adresser un regard.

Loki était devenu plus un concept qu'un individu qui tenait en respect les pires travers du petit prince.

Odin en était totalement fasciné.

La menace au Loki était devenue la seule chose nécessaire pour faire filer droit son hooligan de fils, à la grande irritation de Frigga.

La reine n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Odin. Le roi commençait à croire qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Pourtant, le vieux roi était sûr que les deux enfants étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Même s'il n'avait pas revu Loki depuis la signature du traité, Odin était certain que Laufey aurait élevé son fils positivement pour sa future place de Reine d'Asgard.

"- Papa !"

Thor réalisa soudain que son père était entré dans sa chambre où sa servante tentait avec un succès mitigé de le préparer pour la rencontre la plus importante de sa courte vie.

Le roi sourit à la pauvre camériste qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

"- Prince Thor ! Cessez de vous agiter, sinon, vous irez vous présenter au prince Loki tout nu !"

Thor se figea à la seconde.

La bouche ouverte, il leva vers la jeune femme un regard de chiot battu puis se laissa faire.

Pour préserver la dignité naissante de son fils, Odin retint un éclat de rire.

Le bambin se laissa habiller puis peigner.

En silence, le museau bas, il alla prendre la main de son père.

"- Tu es prêt, Thor ?"

Le petit blond hocha la tête.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent hors des appartements royaux que le petit s'excita à nouveau.

"- Il ressemble à qui Loki ? Il va être tout bleu ? il a des cornes ? Il est grand ? Il est gentil tu crois ? Il va bien m'aimer hein ? Il voudra bien jouer avec moi ? Il me fera des bisous ?"

Odin s'arrêta net.

"- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il te fasse des bisous ?"

"- Ben… Frama et Erik ils sont fiancés et ils se font tout le temps des bisous. Même toi tu fais des bisous à maman. C'est un truc d'amoureux ca ! Alors si Loki il me fait des bisous, ca veut dire qu'il m'aime bien non ? Et j'aimerais vraiment qu'il m'aime bien." Expliqua l'enfant, un peu piteux.

Les yeux pétillants d'amusement devant la logique implacable de l'enfant, Odin le ramassa pour le prendre à cou. Assit sur le bras de son père, Thor posa sa joue sur son épaule.

"- Il me fera des bisous alors ?"

"- Peut-être pas au début, mon fils. Mais ce sera à toi de le conquérir. Il faudra que tu sois doux et patient avec lui. Il aura surement très peur au début.

"- Ho ?"

"- Il va venir tous seul."

"- Sans son papa ni sa maman ?"

"- Son papa est mort. Et sa maman doit rester à Jotunheim."

"- ….Mais…Si son papa est mort…C'est pas Laufey son papa ?"

"- Laufey est sa maman."

De plus en plus perplexe, le petit bouchon s'était redressé.

"- Mais…Laufey c'est un roi ! Donc c'est un garçon !"

"- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit, Thor ? Loki est un prince, mais c'est aussi une princesse. Quand il sera grand, il pourra être un papa ou une maman."

"- Ca veut dire que moi aussi ?"

Le sourire lumineux de son fils fit sourire encore le roi.

"- Non, désolé mon cœur. Toi, tu ne pourras qu'être un papa.

Thor se mit aussitôt à bouder. C'était une odieuse ségrégation qu'il allait de ce pas dénigrer avec la dernière énergie.

"- C'est pas juste !"

Odin éclata cette fois de rire.

Son fils était trop adorable pour son bien.

"- Allons donc chercher ton fiancé. Il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de câlins pour ne pas avoir trop peur tout seul.

##############################################

Loki

Loki avait pleuré toute la nuit.

Caché dans les bras de sa mère, il était resté accroché au roi de toutes ses forces.

Il n'avait même pas cherché à retarder son départ ou même à faire une scène pour ne pas partir du tout.

Il savait que ce n'était même pas une option.

Il connaissait sa place, son rôle et sa fonction.

Il était l'offrande de Jotunheim pour Asgard pour continuer à vivre.

Ce que ferait de lui son fiancé n'avait aucune importance du moment qu'il était satisfait.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient quasi du même âge !

Plusieurs de ses tuteurs, avant que Laufey entre dans une rage folle et les chasse du palais, c'étaient amusés plus d'une fois à raconter à l'enfant que les Asgardiens n'avaient rien contre prendre dans leur couche leurs fiancés des deux sexes pour leur première nuit ensemble, quel que soit l'âge de leur promis.

Si Thor avait été adulte, le pauvre petit jotun aurait dû s'attendre à devoir "servir" immédiatement. Là, il aurait quelques années devant lui.

Depuis que Laufey était tombé par hasard sur une "discussion d'information" comme les tuteurs de l'enfant aimaient à appeler ça et que le roi aurait plutôt appelé "campagne de terreur"

Depuis, Laufey s'occupait lui-même de son fils. Il avait la chance que l'enfant soit d'une intelligence remarquable et puisse déjà se débrouiller avec l'énorme bibliothèque du palais.

Il n'y avait guère que pour la magie que le petit enfant avait encore un professeur.

Laufey avait engagé un vieil elfe à moitié aveugle qui se fichait comme d'une guigne de la race de son élève. Du moment que l'enfant était motivé et appliqué, il se cognait allègrement qu'il soit rose, bleu ou avec des rayures.

Il n'y avait réellement que sous sa tutelle que Laufey entendait son fils rire.

La magie coulait dans les veines de son cadet comme la guerre dans celle des Asgardiens.

Le roi en venait à regretter chaque jour davantage d'avoir vendu son enfant pour la paix.

De ses trois enfants, Loki était celui qu'il aimait le plus.

Non… Pas le plus… Juste celui avec lequel il se permettait le plus de montrer ses sentiments. Mais ce n'était pas grave. On admettait qu'on puisse montrer ses sentiments face à un handicapé.

Byleist accompagné d'Heldlindi se faufilèrent dans la chambre de leur mère.

"- Maman ?"

Laufey finit de natter les cheveux de Loki puis poudra d'or les minuscules moignons de corne sur le haut de son front. Elles étaient encore de simples petits bourgeons timides, mais seraient dans quelques siècles de larges et magnifiques appendices aigues.

Il n'y aurait qu'à espérer que Thor ou Odin n'exige pas qu'elles soient coupées. Ce serait comme ôter un membre à son fils. Mais avec les Asgardiens…

Loki avait enfilé le page de soie rebrodée d'or et de pierre que lui avait fait préparer Laufey ainsi que le manteau en peau de loup blanc qu'il posa sur ses épaules.

Avec les bijoux sur son front, ses bras et le torque délicat en résille d'or et de pierre, le tout petit garçon faisait trop mature pour son âge.

"- Ca va aller, Loki. Je te promet que tout se passera bien."

Le petit jotun hocha la tête tristement.

"- Je veux pas y aller." Finit-il par avouer.

"- Je sais mon trésor. Mais malheureusement, ni toi, ni moi, n'avons le choix.

Loki renifla.

"- Allons, mon petit flocon…."

Byleist s'assit sur le sol devant le petit qui recommençait à pleurer sans bruit.

"- Hé, boule de neige. Dis-toi que tu pourras manger à ta faim au moins t'as intérêt à bien pousser pendant ce temps, d'accord ?"

Le mini jotun releva un petit museau humide vers son frère.

"- Tu…Tu crois ?"

"- j'en suis sûr. Et peut-être même que si tu grandis assez, ben Odin il te trouvera trop grand pour son fils ?"

Une infime lueur d'espoir passa dans les yeux de l'enfant.

"- Tu crois ?"

"- Je sais pas, boule de neige. Mais en tout cas, tu seras pas partit longtemps. Juste un petit mois. Même pas le temps qu'il faut à un œuf de biglesnipe pour éclore. Et quand tu rentreras, on ira chasser les dragonnets des glaces, d'accord ?"

L'enfant eut soudain un sourire immense.

Il en rêvait depuis qu'il était tout petit.

Il avait vu tellement d'autres enfants courir avec leur propre dragonnet… Mais il fallait chercher et trouver soit même un œuf pour avoir une chance que le bébé reste avec le jotun quand il naissait.

Mais si Byleist lui promettait…

Loki avait toujours été proche de Byleist… Sans doute parce que son ainé était celui qui l'avait sauvé d'Odin sans même qu'il ne s'en souvienne.

Byleist le couvait souvent plus que leur mère.

"- Tu promets ?"

"- Promis !" Insista l'ainé de la fratrie.

"- Alors d'accord."

"- Tu vois !"

Byleist déposa un gros baiser sur le front de son minuscule frère puis Heldlindi fit la même chose.

Enfin, Loki serra sa petite main autour de l'auriculaire de sa mère pour quitter les appartements royaux.

La troupe qui les accompagna jusqu'au Bifrost était large et composée de la majorité des membres éminents des différents clans. Tous voulaient s'assurer que la première partie du traité était respectée.

Laufey posa son fils sur la plaque de glace épaisse marquée par le sceau du Bifrost.

"- Maman ?"

"- Je sais trésor. Mais je ne peux pas venir. D'accord ? Tout va bien se passer."

Sans que les conseillers le voient, Laufey mit dans les mains de son fils l'espèce de peluche usée que le petit trainait depuis sa naissance. Les conseillers n'avaient pas estimé "convenable" que leur prince aille montrer ses respects à Asgard avec à la main une chose grise et sale comme la peluche.

Laufey s'en fichait.

Il n'était pas là pour prendre soin de son enfant, il n'allait certainement pas le laisser sans le moindre réconfort.

"- Tout va bien se passer." Répéta Laufey en serrant Loki contre lui.

"- Je veux pas."

"- Je sais."

"- Maman…"

"- Courage…"

"- Maman !"

La lueur caractéristique du Bifrost apparue dans le ciel.

Laufey déposa un dernier baiser sur le crane de son fils.

"- A dans un mois mon petit glaçon."

"- MAMAN !"

Le roi se recula juste à temps pour éviter d'être prit dans le Bifrost.

Quand la lumière se résorba, Loki avait disparu.

"- Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt." Grommela un conseiller sur la droite du roi.

Laufey lui enfonça son poing dans l'estomac pour le faire taire.

Personne d'autre n'émis la moindre parole.

Le regard meurtrier du roi était suffisant pour faire peur à tout le monde.

######################################

Asgard

Le transfert par le Bifrost l'avait terrorisé.

Assit sur le sol, sa peluche serrée contre lui, Loki n'osait ni bouger, ni lever les yeux.

"- Ecartez-vous du Bifrost, Prince Loki."

La voix froide et totalement vide d'intérêt le fit trembler.

Il ne vit pas Heimdall reposer son épée puis s'approcher avec curiosité.

Le Gardien ne s'attendait pas à la petite chose qu'il avait devant les yeux.  
C'était un jotun ca ? Il faisait partie de ceux qui ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil le mariage de leur prince et d'un jotun. Mais à présent qu'il voyait le dit jotun….

Le petit prince était plus petit que Thor ! Et si maigre….

S'il n'avait pas été tout bleu, il n'aurait pas été difficile de le prendre pour un enfant Asgardien.

Il quitta sa place pour venir s'accroupir près de l'enfant.

"- Prince Loki ?"

Il prit garde à adoucir autant que possible sa voix.

Le bambin finit par relever un regard noyé de larmes sur lui.

Le cœur glacé du Gardien se serra.

"- Vous ne devez pas rester là, jeune prince. C'est dangereux."

Le petit mâchouillait l'oreille de sa peluche, sans doute pour se calmer.

Heimdall lui retira doucement le bout de peluche de la bouche, constatant au passage que le petit jotun avait les mêmes dents de carnassier que les autres membres de sa race.

"- Venez." Insista le Gardien.

Finalement, Loki mit sa toute petite patte dans l'énorme paluche de l'Asgardien.

En silence, le nez bas, il le suivit.

Heimdall avait pris le petit sac de peau ou étaient entassés ses quelques tuniques, son peigne et ses bijoux. Il n'aurait rien besoin de plus après tout.

L'enfant se mit à trembler dès qu'ils furent sortit de l'observatoire.  
Des centaines de personnes au moins l'attendaient !

Bon, ils ne devaient être que quelques dizaines. Mais pour un petit Loki effrayé…

Machinalement, il serra sa peluche plus étroitement contre lui.

Les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux mais il refusait de les voir couler.

Terrifié mais aussi digne qu'on pouvait l'espérer d'un tout petit enfant, il lâcha la main du Gardien, s'approcha d'Odin (il n'était pas dur à reconnaître avec son œil en moins) puis s'inclina.

D'une voix fluette et tremblante, il présenta ses respects et celui de son peuple au roi d'Asgard et sa famille et les assurait de son obéissance.

Odin salua le petit garçon d'un signe de tête puis le remercia.

Près de lui, le roi sentait Thor trépigner d'impatience.

Il voulait aller voir son nouveau copain de plus près lui ! Surtout que son nouveau copain avait l'air terrifié.

Odin attira l'attention de son fils d'une toute petite tape sur la main. Thor releva les yeux sur son père. Son sourire s'illumina lorsqu'il lui fit signe du menton d'aller prendre en charge son fiancé.

Thor lâcha sa main pour se précipiter vers le pauvre petit Jotun qui semblait tenter de fusionner dans le sol sous le regard hostile des asgardiens.

"- THOR VIENS ICI !"

Le bambin ne prêta pas attention une seconde au cri de sa mère. Son papa lui avait donné la permission.

Sans le moindre complexe. Thor s'assit par terre en grenouille devant le petit Jotun histoire d'être plus bas que lui.

Son maitre chasseur lui avait dit que pour ne pas effrayer les animaux, il était bon de se mettre à leur niveau ou plus bas. Loki n'était pas un animal, mais il avait peur quand même.

"- Bonjour ?"

Loki releva le nez de sa peluche.

Le regard de gueule croisa celui d'azur pour la première fois.

Les deux enfants restèrent sans bouger pendant de longues minutes sans réaliser que l'intégralité des adultes autour d'eux retenaient leur souffle.  
C'était le moment le plus important de leur courte vie et personne n'aurait l'idée stupide de briser cet instant.

"- T'es tout joli !" Finit par souffler Thor, absolument fasciné par la petite créature bleue qui le fixait avec autant de peur que de curiosité.

"- T'es pas bleu."

Ils se tendirent la main du même mouvement. Leurs paumes et leurs doigts se touchèrent une secondes puis reculèrent avant de revenir. Les deux mains se collèrent enfin l'une contre l'autre.

"- T'es froid."

"- T'es chaud."

"- C'est quoi ces lignes ? C'est joli ! On dirait une carte d'Yggdrasil."

Loki gloussa timidement, les joues légèrement violettes.

"- Ce sont des marques claniques. Ça veut dire que je suis bien l'enfant de mon papa."

"- Waaaah ! C'est beau ! J'aimerais bien avoir pareil ! Moi je ressemble pas à mon papa sauf que je suis blond. Mais tout le monde est blond à Asgard." Le ton était si ouvertement écœuré que Loki gloussa encore, un peu plus détendu.

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol pour s'asseoir lui aussi en grenouille.

Les genoux des deux enfants se touchaient. Perdu dans leur monde de découverte, ils avaient totalement oubliés ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Loki hésita une seconde puis posa un doigt sur la main de Thor.  
Très vite, de fines lignes apparurent sur la peau de l'enfant qui s'extasia immédiatement.

"- Waaaaah ! Tu sais faire de la magie ! T'es trop fort !"

Sans attendre davantage, il sauta au cou du petit jotun pour lui faire un gros bisou sur la joue.  
Cette fois, Loki éclata de rire pour de vrai.

Il déposa à son tour un bisou sur la joue du petit prince puis prit sa main quand il la lui offrit avant de se figer en grimaçant. Son ventre venait de grogner si fort que tout le monde devait l'avoir entendu.

Comme en réponse, celui de Thor grogna aussi.

"- Mamannnnn ! On a faim !" Chougna le petit prince en trainant son nouveau meilleur copain derrière lui.

Plus que satisfait, Odin souleva les deux enfants au vol dans ses bras pour les porter jusqu'au palais. Non seulement Loki paraissait épuisé nerveusement, mais il semblait physiquement à bout et bien trop maigre. Il allait avoir un mois pour le remplumer… Il était si petit…Et si maigre… Son cœur de père de serra.

Oui, ce petit bambin serait parfait pour son fils.

Lorsque plusieurs conseillers commencèrent à protester de voir le petit prince jotun endormit dans les bras du roi, Odin les foudroya du regard.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant ! Par Yggdrasil, presque un bébé ! Qu'ils lui fichent donc la paix !

################################################

Frigga avait observé le fiancé de son fils d'un œil distant.  
Elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à lui.

Il était la preuve manifeste que son mari ne s'était pas soucié une seconde de son avis pour promettre leur fils à n'importe qui.

A un jotun ! Franchement !

Ces créatures étaient des monstres brutaux et sanguinaires, tout le monde le savait.

Pourtant, à la table royale, le petit garçon avait fait preuve de la plus parfaite courtoisie et de la meilleure éducation possible.

Près de lui, Thor tentait de son mieux d'imiter son nouveau copain, sans grand succès pourtant. Thor avait toujours du mal à couper correctement sa viande sans en mettre partout.

Après un coup d'œil en coin, Loki avait tiré l'assiette de Thor vers lui, dégainé une dague de glace sur la main puis avait coupé la viande à la taille d'une bouchée avant de lui rendre l'assiette.

Thor n'avait rien dit mais lui avait dédié un énorme sourire auquel Loki avait répondu timidement.

Par-dessus les enfants, le sourire d'Odin pour son épouse était absolument triomphant.

Le banquet en l'honneur de Loki se finit assez vite.

Les deux enfants étaient encore trop jeune pour rester pour un festin entier jusqu'à point d'heure, sans compter qu'ils étaient bien trop petits pour subir les débordements qui finiraient par se faire jour.

Au moins, les nobles avaient vu leur future reine.

Loki n'avait rien à voir avec l'image d'Epinal que les Asgardiens imaginaient lorsqu'on leur parlait de Jotun.

Loki était timide, doux, bien élevé… Mais si triste….

Odin était désolé de la peur perpétuelle qu'il voyant dans ses yeux.

Le petit garçon n'aimait pas la foule.

Aussi, le roi avait-il invité les deux enfants dans les jardins avec Frigga.  
Juste tous les quatre, Loki devrait finir par se détendre un peu non ?

La reine avait observé Loki pendant tout le repas.

Petit à petit, sa distance avait fait la place à l'inquiétude. Le petit garçon était si maigre ! Même s'il mangeait avec calme et distinction, il dévorait la nourriture comme jamais la reine n'avait vu quelqu'un manger. Comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un lui vole sa nourriture.

Peut-être que Jotunheim manquait réellement à ce point de nourriture… Loki avait le ventre un peu rond, mais de faim, pas d'avoir trop mangé comme Thor qui avait encore son gras de bébé sur les joues.

Le petit jotun était si maigre que le cœur de Frigga se serra.

Désolée, elle prit un fruit dans l'un des paniers qui attendait sur la table du jardin royal puis le tendit à l'enfant. Thor ne se fit pas prier pour se servir lui-même.

L'enfant accepta la pêche avec timidité. Inquiet, il observa Thor manger la sienne. Il n'avait jamais vu de tels fruits….Il n'avait jamais vu de fruits tout court….

Lorsque Thor eut finit la première pèche et en prit une autre, il croqua doucement dans le sien. Le goût de sucre coula dans sa gorge, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Il croqua un autre petit bout de fruit qu'il mâcha longuement pour profiter de chaque particule de sucre.

Frigga sourit aussi tristement qu'Odin. Le pauvre petit découvrait il le sucre pour la première fois ?

Près de lui, Thor avait engloutit six pêches sans le moindre complexe alors que Loki n'avait pas fini sa première moitié.

"- Alors, tu aimes ça ?

Loki hocha lentement la tête.

L'estomac de Thor gronda . Malgré un énorme repas et les fruits, il avait encore faim. Mais Thor avait toujours faim.

Un rapide voile de regret passa sur le visage de Loki lorsqu'il entendit l'estomac de Thor gronder. Son fiancé avait encore faim. Mais c'était son devoir de tout faire pour le satisfaire pour que Jotunheim puis survivre. Il avait bien apprit sa leçon.

Tristement, Loki lui tendit sa moitié de pêche.

Surprise Thor hésita.

"- Tu en veux plus ? "

Odin empêcha Frigga d'intervenir il voulait voir ce que les deux enfants allaient faire

Loki hocha lentement la tête malgré l'envie de finir le fruit qui le taraudait et la faim, surtout la faim, qui lui tordait le ventre malgré son repas plus que copieux. Son métabolisme avait été tellement privé qu'il avait déjà assimilé l'intégralité de son repas. Loki n'avait pût guère manger à sa faim depuis qu'il était sevré.

Mais si Thor avait faim...

Thor prit la demi-pêche qu'il croqua avant de sourire à Loki puis de l'embrasser sur la joue.

"- merci !"

Loki eut un pauvre sourire

Il avait faim...tellement faim...

Odin fit signe à un serviteur d'apporter d'autres fruit.

"- Loki ? Tient…"

L'enfant prit la pomme dorée des mains du roi.

Un peu hésitant, il la croqua lentement.

Encore une fois, le jus sucré coula dans sa gorge, lui arrachant un petit ronron de plaisir qui fascina Thor.

Son morceau de fruit oublié, le prince d'Asgard resta comme un idiot, un grand sourire aux lèvres, à observer son fiancé qui rongeait timidement sa pomme d'Idunn sans réaliser qu'elle soignait un peu la malnutrition qui était la sienne depuis sa toute petite enfance.

######################################

L'enfant sursauta dans son lit.

La chambre était immense. Bien trop pour lui.

Le lit aussi était immense.

Il était habitué à sa petite boite en bois dans la chambre de sa mère. Le lit était trop grand et trop vide pour lui.

Serré autour de sa peluche, Loki sursauta à chaque grincement, chaque bruit, chaque souffle de vent.

Et il faisait tellement chaud…

Un peu honteux, il s'était totalement déshabillé avant de repousser les couvertures pour ne conserver que le drap. Pourtant, il mourrait de chaud.

Il avait appris à régner sur sa température interne, mais la fatigue et l'angoisse l'empêchaient d'y parvenir correctement.

Un bruit de pas le fit glapir et s'enterrer sous son drap.

Ce n'était que la relève de la garde mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?

Les larmes aux yeux, le petit garçon descendit du lit.

Il enfila une courte tunique puis quitta sa chambre.

Le roi et la reine d'Asgard lui avaient montrés la chambre de Thor. S'il la trouvait, peut-être que le petit prince le laisserait dormir dans sa chambre ?

Le petit jotun n'aimait pas trop la reine.

Déjà, il avait du mal avec la distinction des sexes des Asgardiens. N'était-ce pas plus pratique que chacun puisse porter et engendrer des enfants ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Pour son peuple, les seuls qui avaient de la poitrine étaient les jotuns qui venaient de donner la vie. Ils ne cachaient pas leur poitrine non plus. C'était un honneur que d'avoir un bébé. Pourquoi en cacher les à côté ?

Pourtant, la reine n'avait pas de bébé avec elle. Le cachait-elle ? Ou laissait-elle quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuper ? C'était cruel. Un bébé devait être avec sa maman tout le temps jusqu'au sevrage !

Loki ne réalisait pas que ces connaissances n'étaient pas ce son âge.

Timide, un peu perdu dans ses pensées, il trotta en silence dans les couloirs jusqu'à heurter quelque chose.

Il tomba sur ses fesses.

"- Hé ? Ca va ?"

Un visage inconnu se pencha à son niveau.

Le petit jotun recula sur le sol avec crainte.

Le jeune soldat sourit à l'enfant.

"- Ho du calme ! Tu es le prince Loki, c'est ça ? Je suis Skurge. Par tradition, futur bourreau d'Asgard. Mais c'est pas un boulot qui me tente. Qu'est ce que tu fais là tout seul ? Tu es perdu ?"

Le pauvre gosse lui faisait peine. Ce n'était qu'un gosse. Certes un jotun, mais juste un gosse. Son petit frère devait avoir son âge. La seule chose que la tête creuse qui lui servait de cadet arriver à penser était son prochain repas et soulever les jupes des filles. Mais ce petit bout de chou avait déjà le sort de son monde sur les épaules.  
La vie était injuste.

"- Tu cherches ta chambre ?"

Le petit secoua la tête.

"- Celle du prince Thor ?"

Loki hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"- Bon ! Et bien on va y aller, d'accord ?"

Sans laisser à l'enfant le temps de protester, il le souleva dans ses bras.

"- Tu aurais pu te perdre pour de vrai, faut pas te balader en pleine nuit comme ca."

"- Je suis assez d'accord." Confirma Odin, faisant sursauter les deux jeunots.

Skurge déplaca machinalement l'enfant sur sa hanche pour s'incliner devant son roi.

"- Ma…Majesté…Je suis désolé, le jeune prince c'est perdu et…"

"- Et vous l'avez retrouver. Maintenant, je vais m'occuper de lui." Rassura Odin.

Skurge donna l'enfant au roi.

"- Vous pouvez retourner à votre poste."

"- Oui Majesté."

Le jeune soldat fit un sourire au petit avant de partir en courant pour rattraper son retard.

"- Tu cherchais Thor ?"

Loki baissa le nez, rouge de honte.

"- Asgard peut être effrayante pour quelqu'un qui n'en a pas l'habitude. Tu n'as pas a avoir honte, Loki. Tu as été très courageux toute la journée."

Le bambin se détendit un peu. Il voulait tellement être digne de sa maman et de son rôle…

Odin porta le petit le long des couloirs.

Jamais il n'aurait retrouvé son chemin ! Réalisa l'enfant, effaré.

"- THOR !"

Le petit blond lâcha un couinement de souris surprise en train de voler du fromage.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure ?"

Thor rougit en voyant Loki dans les bras de son père.

"- Je voulais pas que Loki ai peur tout seul alors je voulais aller dormir avec lui." Avoua le petit prince.

Odin renifla.

Ces deux-là…

Il anticipait déjà les bêtises qu'ils feraient plus grands.

Le roi pécha son fils par le col de son pyjama pour le caller sur son autre bras.

Amusé, il porta tout son petit monde jusqu'à la chambre de son fils.

Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de les séparer mais Frigga avait été intraitable : pas dans le même lit avant le mariage !

Comme si ces deux-là se souciaient de ce genre de chose si jeunes.

Ho, au pire ils joueraient un peu au docteur, et de toute façon, ils le feraient à un moment ou un autre, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils étaient de deux races différentes.

Frigga avait beau se dresser sur ses ergots, elle l'avait fait aussi, comme n'importe qui. Ca faisait partie de la vie. Au lieu de les embêter, il valait mieux laisser les deux enfants se découvrir comme ils le voulaient.

Déjà qu'ils seraient mariés sans leur avis… Si au moins ils pouvaient être amis avant tout le reste, ce serait déjà bien.  
C'était pour ça que le roi avait insisté pour que Loki vienne à Asgard régulièrement très tôt.

Que tout le monde apprivoise tout le monde.

Une fois les deux enfants couchés, Odin alla pour les laisser mais Thor le retint.

"- Une histoire !"

"- Thor…Tu es grand maintenant."

"- Siteplé. Juste une."

Qui pouvait résister au regard de chiot battu de l'enfant ?

Avec un soupir, Odin alla chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque du petit.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Immédiatement, les deux bambins s'installèrent confortablement. Loki suçait l'oreille de sa peluche, la joue sur le torse de son mini fiancé pendant que Thor caressait les cheveux de Loki comme un doudou.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les histoires de princes allant chasser le dragon pour sauver leur prince promit ne soit plus que des rêves innocents dans l'esprit des deux enfants.

Odin referma le livre, tira un peu plus le drap sur Loki et la couverture sur Thor, puis déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils.

Peut-être que tout se passerait bien.

En tout cas, ça commençait pas trop mal.  
Que les Norns l'entendent, il voulait juste que son fils soit heureux. Si le dommage collatéral était que Loki le soit aussi, il applaudirait à tout rompre.


	4. Chapter 4

Petits princes

Chapitre 3

Le petit garçon avait longuement pleuré.

Recroquevillé sur son lit, Thor avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

Secoué de gros sanglots, il n'avait voulu voir personne et surtout pas sa mère.

Finalement, Odin avait cassé la serrure de la chambre pour retrouver son fils.

Il s'était assis sur le bord du lit puis avait attendu.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il se retrouve les bras chargés d'un petit prince totalement en vrac, pleurant toute la peine du monde sur la chemise de son père.

Odin lui avait longuement caressé les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui demander pourquoi il pleurait.

Loki était repartit depuis deux jours.

La séparation des deux enfants avait été déchirante.

Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un mois mais le départ de Loki avait été aussi difficile que son arrivée.

Les deux bambins s'étaient instantanément bien entendu. Au bout d'une semaine, ils étaient aussi proches que des jumeaux.

Frigga n'avait rien pu faire pour faire regagner à Loki la chambre qu'elle lui avait prévu.

Odin avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre mais la reine semblait déterminée à faire ce qu'elle estimait digne.

Et la dignité interdisait que les deux princes, même (ou surtout) fiancés, dorment dans le même lit, alors même que la notion de sexe se limitait encore pour eux à savoir lequel des deux aurait le plus de bisous de la part des très nombreuses jeunes filles d'Asgard visiblement charmées par leur petit couple

Les deux bambins s'adoraient. Tellement qu'il avait fallu deux jours de négociations entre Odin et son fils pour que Thor accepte de laisser partir Loki.

Le petit reviendrait vite. Juste quelques mois à attendre ! Thor était un grand garçon a présent. Il pouvait prendre le temps d'attendre son amoureux quand même.

Thor n'était pas le seul à ne pas vouloir que Loki parte. Loki lui-même voulait rester.

Il aimait profondément sa mère et ses frères bien sûr et ils lui manquaient chaque jour qui passait. Mais il se sentait tellement mieux à Asgard... Ici, les autres enfants faisaient sa taille !

Le petit garçon avait découvert le plaisir de pouvoir jouer avec des enfants de son âge.  
Il s'était même fait des amis en plus de Thor.

Il y avait Fandral, le petit garçon roux au sourire facile, déjà ami avec Thor et qui était totalement fasciné par lui.

Il y avait Volstagg qui ne s'intéressait pas à grand-chose a part son estomac.

Et il y avait Hogun. Du groupe, c'était le garçon avec lequel Loki s'entendait le mieux.

Loki adorait Thor bien sûr. C'était même une bénédiction tellement il l'aimait. Mais des fois, le petit prince l'épuisait.

Thor n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'il n'avait pas passé sa vie à courir en tous sens au grand air. Loki se fatiguait vite, sans compter la malnutrition.

Odin avait tenté de faire comprendre à son fils.

Thor avait eu du mal à accepter la faiblesse de Loki. Non parce qu'il n'aimait pas les faibles, mais parce qu'il était désolé de le savoir aussi fragile.  
Alors pour l'aider à aller mieux, Thor l'encourageait de son mieux. Il l'aimait à manger encore une bouchée de plus quand il n'avait plus faim, il avait toujours dans ses poches des fruits ou des gâteaux rien que pour lui qu'il lui collait dans la main dès que possible pour qu'il grignote. Il l'entrainait à faire de longue balade dans les prés avec lui, non pour courir, mais juste pour marcher.  
Souvent, Loki prenait un livre avec lui.

Ils finissaient par s'installer dans le pré des chevaux, sous un arbre. Loki ouvrait son livre, Thor s'allongeait la tête sur ses cuisses, et pendant que le jotun lui caressait les cheveux comme un doudou, il répétait jusqu'à savoir par cœur les lignes que son Loki lui lisait à haute voix.

Les précepteurs du petit prince d'Asgard étaient fascinés par la docilité à apprendre de Thor quand c'était Loki qui lui lisait ses leçons.

L'autel qu'ils avaient plus d'une fois pensé à élever pour le petit garçon était probablement devenu une réalité dans un coin obscur du palais.

Pendant toute la visite du petit jotun, Thor avait été une bénédiction dont s'occuper.

Mais dès que le bambin était repartit...

Il avait fallu gérer le cœur brisé de Thor.

Puis sa colère rageuse.

Puis les orages.

Odin avait mis un moment à comprendre que le temps absolument pourrit qui avait hanté Asgard pendant les trois semaines suivant le départ du petit garçon était du exclusivement à son fils.

Le roi était sûr que son fils n'avait pas la moindre goutte de magie dans les veines, et voilà que les orages répondaient à sa peine.

Le roi en avait si bien trinqué avec Tyr, Heimdall et ses frères que tous les cinq avaient fini ronds comme des queues de pelle avec leur plus belle gueule de bois depuis au moins trois milles ans.

Odin était persuadé que la magie de son fils s'était éveillée au contact de celle de Loki.

A présent que le petit jotun était repartit chez lui pour onze mois...

Odin avait donné une lettre à l'enfant pour Laufey dans laquelle il remerciait le roi jotun pour l'éducation de son fils aussi bien que pour sa présence. Dans la lettre, il lui demandait aussi de laisser Loki rester plus longtemps l'année suivante.

Odin doutait que Laufey accepte si vite, mais il demandait quand même.

Il n'imposerait rien au roi des glaces.

Perdre son enfant, même juste quelques semaines par an, était un déchirement pour un parent après tout.

A la place de Laufey, Odin savait qu'il aurait eu toutes les peines du monde à se séparer de Thor.

Son fils était son rayon de soleil.

« - Papa... Il revient quand Loki ? »

« - Encore neuf mois mon fils. »

Le petit soupira.  
C'était long.

Trop long.

Il était malheureux.

#########################

Loki était rentré à Jotunheim à reculons.

Ho, certes, sa famille lui manquait affreusement. Mais à Asgard, il y avait Thor. Et à Asgard, il y avait à manger...

Même si son séjour n'avait duré que quatre semaines, Loki avait profité comme une mauvaise herbe au printemps.

En l'espace d'un mois, il avait si bien grandit qu'on lui donnait enfin son âge. Enfin...S'il avait été Asgardien. Il avait tellement poussé dans tous les sens que ses pagnes étaient devenus trop petit en l'espace de trois semaines.

Un peu gêné, il avait dû demander à la servante qui lui avait été attitrée s'il pouvait avoir quelque chose à sa taille après avoir emprunté les vêtements de Thor, trop grand, trop larges et surtout, bien trop chaud.

Odin avait fait réaliser pour lui toute une garde-robe en plus de quelques pagnes traditionnels lorsque le bambin lui avait expliqué qu'il avait toujours froid à Jotunheim.

Lorsqu'il était revenu d'Asgard, le petit prince avait été très largement plus chargé qu'à l'aller. Au point que deux gardes l'avaient accompagné par le Bifrost, aussi bien pour le rassurer que pour l'aider avec ses malles.

Tout était un cadeau du trône.

Skurge lui avait fait un clin d'œil avant de repartir par le Bifrost avant de lui souhaiter un bon séjour et de prendre des forces pour l'année d'après. Il l'attendrait, comme Thor, comme Odin, comme ses amis.  
De tout son séjour, Loki n'avait finalement peu apprécié que Frigga et Sif.

La reine était très froide à son égard. Parfois, elle se réchauffait un peu mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Elle semblait peiner à savoir quoi faire de lui.

Avec Sif, c'était plus simple. Elle le haïssait.

Point.  
Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la première fois, elle lui avait balancé un coup de poing avant de le traiter de monstre et de voleur.

Loki n'avait pas pleuré. Pas devant elle en tout cas.

Aussi digne que possible, il l'avait calmement toisé avant de s'éloigner.

Il avait mis quelques jours avant de comprendre.

Sif voulait épouser Thor alors qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

Thor était à Loki. Et Loki était à Thor.  
C'était sans espoir pour elle.

Si Sif ne l'avait pas frappé, Loki aurait presque pu compatir avec elle.

Mais elle l'avait frappé.  
Alors il n'avait aucune pitié. Loki ne pardonnait pas facilement.

Il ne pardonnait pas non plus à ses tuteurs qui avaient pris tellement de plaisir à lui raconter des histoires d'horreur sur les Asgardiens sans jamais en avoir vu en vrai.

Loki avait aimé le temps passé avec eux.

Il avait hâte de retourner auprès de Thor.

Laufey avait été non seulement rassuré mais heureux de voir son fils revenir en larmes. S'il avait pleuré pour revenir, c'était qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié son séjour à Asgard.

C'était de bon augure pour l'avenir.

Les cadeaux qu'Odin avait faits aussi étaient de bon augure.

Laufey avait lâché un énorme soupir de soulagement en lisant la lettre qu'Odin lui avait fait transmettre.

Loki avait tenu sa place mieux qu'espéré.

Thor l'appréciait, le roi aussi, le Conseil Asgard également….Au point qu'Odin demandait à ce que Loki vienne davantage l'année suivante.

Malgré son propre conseil, Laufey avait refusé. Loki était son fils.  
Il lui restait encore bien des choses à apprendre pour devenir un vrai Jotun.

Laufey avait tué un conseiller railleur. Loki n'était de toute façon par un vrai jotun mais une erreur de la nature.

Le roi n'avait que très moyennement apprécié qu'on dénigre ainsi son enfant. Oui Loki était petit. Mais pour l'instant, il avait été plus utile à Jotunheim que eux tous réunit depuis la fin de la guerre.

La fureur du roi avait calmé tout le monde.

Pendant les premiers jours après son retour, Loki avait été intarissable sur le Royaume Eternel et tout ce qu'il y avait découvert.

Il avait été également intarissable sur la cuisine.

Le petit prince avait cru être très malin en cachant dans les malles offertes par Odin autant de nourriture que possible enveloppée dans des papiers huilés. Il n'avait pas réalisé que le roi avait fait rajouter autant de denrées que possible tout en restant discret.  
C'est heureux comme tout que le petit garçon avait partagé avec ses frères et sa mère ses petits larcins culinaires.

Ses frères, comme lui la première fois qu'il en avait mangé, étaient resté fascinés par le gout des fruits, si sucrés et si doux qu'ils ne rêvaient plus que d'en manger à nouveau.

Laufey avait été heureux de voir que son enfant avait tellement profité en si peu de temps.

Puis le plaisir d'être rentré c'était émoussé. La ronde des tuteurs avaient repris à présent que l'enfant savait à quoi s'en tenir avec Asgard et ne prenait plus pour argent comptant tout ce qu'on lui disait.

Et le petit garçon avait lentement sombré dans une douce mélancolie qui avait autant inquiété le roi que la terreur de l'enfant à l'idée d'aller à Asgard.

Thor lui manquait.

Affreusement.

Byleist et Heldlindi avaient été un peu jaloux.

Laufey les avait rassurés. Loki les aimait, mais Loki avait découvert un monde à sa taille où il se sentait enfin bien.

Loki n'avait pas osé avouer à sa mère les rêves qu'il faisait où Odin était son papa et Laufey sa maman, dans un royaume idéalisé, mélange de glace et de prés où s'ébattaient des chevaux sans que le froid pourtant présent ne le fasse trembler des pieds à la tête. Dans ses rêves, ses frères étaient avec lui, Thor également, et tous mangeaient à leur faim à chaque repas.

Ce n'était que des rêves bien sûr. Mais il appartenait à Loki de faire en sorte qu'une partie au moins de ces rêves deviennent réalité.

Et pour ça, il lui faudrait devenir un bon époux pour Thor.  
Si la perspective l'avait terrorisé, il était à présent bien plus confiant.

########################################

Thor vérifia dans le miroir que sa cape était bien mise.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour lui. A plus d'un titre.

Il allait fêter son premier millénaire, son Loki allait arriver pour passer non plus un, mais trois mois avec lui et il allait avoir ses premières responsabilités de prince.

Thor était né au printemps, comme Loki.

Normalement, le jeune prince aurait du fêter son anniversaire avec la pompe idoine depuis plus de six mois.

Pourtant, il avait refusé.

Très calme devant le conseil, il avait exprimé son désir d'attendre que son fiancé soit là, près de lui, pour se réjouir avec lui de cette nouvelle évolution dans sa vie.

Le conseil avait été tellement stupéfait par le calme tranquille de l'enfant qu'ils avaient acceptée.

Dès que Thor était sorti de la salle, son calme de façade avait bien évidement volé en éclat au point qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec une super balle humaine, enfin, asgardienne.

Il avait donc eut six mois pour se préparer pour l'évènement à venir. Et préparer la présence de Loki à ses côtés.  
Odin l'avait félicité, aussi bien pour sa gentillesse que pour la dignité de sa demande.

Loki serait heureux de partager ça avec Thor.

Mais Loki était heureux de partager n'importe quoi avec Thor.

Depuis 350 ans que Loki venait un mois chaque année à Asgard, l'affection entre les deux enfants ne s'était jamais démentie, bien au contraire. Les deux bambins étaient plus proches que deux frères.

Leurs retrouvailles étaient toujours tellement pleines de joie qu'un véritable été indien d'une bonne semaine envahissait systématiquement Asgard alors que la neige aurait dû commencer à pointer le bout de son nez.

Puis la joie première de Thor s'estompait pour le plaisir plus doux de la présent de Loki près de lui.

Il n'était pas rare de trouver les deux enfants pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre dans une alcove quelconque pour se cacher de leurs précepteurs. Odin avait décidé que puisque Loki était là, autant qu'il apprenne ce qu'il pouvait pendant son mois de visite.

Loki n'avait rien contre apprendre. Par contre, il avait tout contre le faire assis à un bureau, loin de Thor. Alors il volait le livre du précepteur du jour, se faufilait dans un coin avec son futur mari et les deux apprenaient ensemble, bouinés l'un contre l'autre.

Les précepteurs qui subissaient la chose soupiraient, râlaient un peu, puis laissaient tomber.

Tant que les leçons étaient apprises….

Odin grondait un peu plus les deux enfants mais Loki arrivait toujours à les tirer d'affaire avec une aisance fantastique. Cet enfant était né pour être un orateur de génie.

Plus le temps passait et plus Odin était SUR que Loki serait la meilleure reine qu'Asgard avait jamais eu.

"- Papa ?"

Odin baissa les yeux sur son fils.  
Thor poussait comme du chiendent depuis quelques temps.

Encore une fois, il aurait probablement mit une tête de plus à Loki qui reviendrait maigre à faire peur, comme chaque année. Et comme chaque année, Thor passerait son temps à gaver son fiancé céruléen pour qu'il le rejoigne dans les hauteurs.

Ces deux-là ne se séparaient jamais.

"- Tu es prêt Thor ?"

Le petit garçon hocha la tête.

Il avait fière allure avec sa première cape rouge.

Odin n'en avait rien dit à son fils mais il avait fait préparer une tenue idoine pour Loki. Le petit jotun était un peu devenu comme un fils adoptif pour lui.

Il était loin le petit bambin en larmes, terrorisé, qui était arrivé quelques 350 ans plus tôt pour la première fois.

Côte à côte, Odin et Thor allèrent attendre Loki dans le grand hall, au pied du trône.  
Comme depuis deux siècles environ, soit le temps qu'il avait fallu à Loki pour ne plus avoir peur des chevaux et apprendre à les monter, les deux gardes préféré du petit Jotun allaient le chercher au Bifrost avec son poney, puis le petit groupe rejoignait un autre groupe de gardes qui escortaient Loki dans la ville jusqu'au palais.  
C'était l'idée de Loki.

Autant que les habitants d'Asgard, les VRAIS habitants, apprennent à le connaître et s'habituent à sa présence. C'était son rôle de leur montrer que les Jotuns n'étaient pas que des monstres assoiffés de sang…

Loki avait beaucoup pleuré quand il avait compris comment les Asgardiens les voyaient…. Comme les Jotuns voyaient les Asgardiens en fait.

Il avait compris qu'il devait servir de pont entre les deux races mais n'avait pas compris l'ampleur de la tache jusqu'à ce que des asgardiens lambda lui jettent des cailloux, quelques décennies plus tôt.

Loki avait été choqué au-delà des mots. Il avait fallu un long moment à Thor pour le calmer assez pour qu'il accepte de sortir de leur chambre.

Mais le petit garçon était aussi têtu qu'implacable quand il le fallait. Alors depuis, il traversait la ville à cheval, la tête haute, fier de sa race.

Petit à petit, les Asgardiens s'habituaient.

Thor se tendit lorsqu'il entendit le bruit des sabots d'une troupe de gardes qui approchaient. C'était Loki. Son Loki qui revenait enfin. Ces onze mois avaient été affreusement long pour le petit prince. Ces onze mois de séparation étaient toujours affreusement longs pour les deux enfants.

Mais cette année, enfin, ils allaient pouvoir passer tout l'hiver ensembles.

Loki serait là pour les fêtes de la mi-hiver et pour celles de la nouvelle année. Cela suffisait à rendre Thor fou de bonheur.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir faire découvrir à Loki les gâteaux qu'on ne préparait qu'à cette époque.

Il pourrait lui faire un bisou lors du changement d'année et lui offrir le cadeau qu'il avait passé onze mois à préparer pour la fête de mi-hiver.

"- Le voilà !" Souffla Thor en se tendant, prêt à bondir.

Odin mit une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Thor était un grand garçon à présent. Même s'il n'était pas "officiellement" un jeune homme, il devait en montrer la retenue.

Près de son époux et de son fils, Frigga, plus distante que jamais, attendait que le petit prince des glaces revienne, comme chaque année, pour lui voler son fils un peu plus.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois, elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne pourrait pas soustraire son fils à la créature bleue qu'Odin avait jugé bon de choisir pour son fils.  
Elle était écœurée.  
Et elle était d'autant plus écœurée que si elle s'était laissée allée, elle aurait eu pour le petit jotun la même affection maternelle qu'Odin, plus paternel que jamais, pouvait montrer pour le bébé bleu.

Les gardes s'écartèrent.

Skurge sauta de sa monture pour tenir les rênes du poney de Loki juste sous le mors.

Un second garde s'approcha pour offrir sa main au petit prince. Puisque Loki était censé devenir leur reine, tout le monde se comportait avec lui comme s'il avait été une fille. La seule chose qu'on n'imposait pas à l'enfant quand il montait à cheval était de ne pas monter en amazone. Le petit s'installait comme il voulait. Des fois, il préférait l'amazone, des fois, non. Loki oscillait de plus en plus facilement entre les sexes à force d'être au contact d'une race qui avait les deux séparées. Ca ne semblait poser aucun problème à l'enfant, comme si faire une distinction lui était à la fois étranger et amusant.

Frigga avait été scandalisée lorsque Loki avait demandé à ce qu'on lui fasse une robe. Odin avait fermé le bec de son épouse. Loki était autant une fille qu'un garçon. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut ! Il aurait bien le temps de trouver une zone confortable à son identité, aussi bien physique que psychologique et sexuelle. C'était en ne lui mettant aucune pression que le bambin serait assez équilibré pour devenir la reine qu'Odin pressentait en lui.  
Bon, lorsque Thor avait enfilé l'une des robes de Loki "pour voir", Odin avait un peu tiqué. Mais encore une fois, il avait empêché son épouse de grimper au mur. Comme il s'en était douté, ça n'avait été qu'une phase de quelques jours avant que son fils ne reprenne ses pantalons. La curiosité des enfants n'était que cela. De la curiosité. Il n'avait jamais empêché Thor de manger de la terre et des insectes quand il était tout petit, il n'allait pas l'empêcher de se balader en robe trois jours, le temps que son fils s'affirme dans sa virilité naissante. Faire l'inverse aurait eu bien plus d'impact négatif potentiel. Et tant pis pour le conseil qui couinait à n'en plus pouvoir !

Odin s'était découvert des trésors de calme et de zenitude absolue depuis que les deux enfants couraient dans ses jambes.

Lorsque Thor était né, il avait imaginé qu'un cadre à la rigidité absolue serait le meilleur moyen de dresser son héritier. Avec l'arrivé de Loki ? Le roi avait totalement revu sa méthode. Ses échanges de courrier avec Laufey y avait aidé pas mal. Laufey avait deux enfants plus âgés que Thor, il avait plus de bouteille dans la tenue en laisse de bambins surexcités.  
Les deux rois ne s'entendaient finalement pas trop mal par courrier interposés… Mais baste. C'était à force d'échanger avec Laufey qu'Odin avait décidé de son approche, aussi bien avec Thor qu'avec Loki.

Il leur avait donné à tous les deux un cadre de référence. A partir de là, aux enfants de gérer. Il restait bien sur derrière pour les rattraper s'ils tombaient sur le nez et leur expliquer pourquoi ils s'étaient ratés, mais il refusait de leur donner des réponses toutes faites. Qu'ils se débrouillent !  
Les deux enfants s'élevaient finalement un peu tout seul mais avaient acquis une autonomie et une maturité qu'Odin lui-même ni aucun de ses frères n'avaient eu au même âge. Pourtant, les deux bambins n'étaient pas des adultes miniatures. Ils étaient et restaient des enfants. Simplement, ils étaient plus conscients d'eux même, de leur rang et de leur devoir que bien d'autre. Ça ne les empêchaient pas de faire régulièrement des bêtises monstrueuses qui mettaient en émois Asgard entière comme Odin l'avait prophétisé mais au moins, ils avaient la décence de ne jamais faire deux fois la même farce/boulette/bêtise/catastrophe. Ils apprenaient de leurs erreurs autant que des paroles des adultes autour d'eux. Le seul problème de la méthode était que Thor, comme Loki, avaient un peu tendance à se débrouiller tous seuls. Même lorsqu'ils avaient clairement besoin de l'accompagnement d'un adulte, ils géraient entre eux. Leur disparition pendant deux jours dans les montagnes (un pur accident bête, Odin le reconnaissait) en était l'illustration la meilleure.

Mais bon, tant que ça se limitait à des membres cassés… Tout allait bien !

Seulement, quand les deux gosses franchissaient la limite en conscience, Odin ne leur demandait qu'une seule chose. Qu'ils violent les règles ne le dérangeait finalement pas. Ils seraient amenés à faire de la politique, il leur fallait apprendre très tôt à violer la loi tout en la faisant couiner pour qu'elle en redemande. Mais s'ils violaient la loi, il fallait qu'ils sachent qu'ils la violaient. Et qu'ils aient une explication aux petits oignons pour expliquer leur transgression. Une seule fois ils n'avaient pas été capables de couvrir leurs arrières. Leurs arrières avaient donc prit cher. Les deux bambins avaient donc reçut une fessée mémorable de la main même du roi puis avaient passés deux jours séparés et punis, chacun dans une chambre.

La fessée n'avait été rien pour les deux terreurs. La séparation par contre… Depuis, Loki avait montré un génie assez terrifiant pour le retournement de situation avec triple salto arrière, double boucle piquée, quadruple axel et grand aigle sur la fin s'il vous plait.

Odin se disait parfois qu'il avait peut-être fait une boulette d'encourager ainsi l'esprit acéré et retord du petit jotun. Quand il le voulait, Loki mentait avec un aplomb confondant. A chaque fois, c'était au bénéfice de Thor. Mais quand même. Cela inquiétait un peu Odin.

Il prévoyait déjà d'avoir une petite discussion sur l'éthique avec le petit jotun.

"- Papa !"

Le sifflement de Thor sortit Odin de ces pensées.

Loki s'approchait d'eux.

Il franchit le seuil du grand hall puis marcha lentement vers eux.

Thor ouvrit soudain de grands yeux en voyant comment son meilleur ami du monde entier était habillé.

Il ne put retenir un petit cri de joie mais ne bougea pas.

Aussi surprit que son fils, Odin, comme Frigga, observèrent le petit garçon qui s'approchait.  
D'habitude, il portait juste un pagne richement brodé, un torque, quelques bijoux et une résille entre ses bourgeons de cornes naissantes.  
Cette fois pourtant, s'il portait bien un pagne, il ne portait aucun bijou à part une chaine passé entre ses petites cornes. Un voile était passé sur sa tête pour le couvrir tout à fait. Le voile était une gaze si fine et transparente que Loki aurait pu ne rien porter.

Un fin diadème était posé sur le voile pour le tenir. Le bijou semblait étinceler sous la lumière.

"- C'est de la glace." Souffla Thor, fou de joie.

Odin haussa un sourcil.  
Qu'est ce qui se passait ?  
Son étonnement se mua en inquiétude lorsqu'il réalisa que le très fin voile blanc était souillé de sang au niveau des cornes du petit garçon.

"- Thor ?"

"- Après, papa."

Loki s'inclina devant la famille royale d'Asgard. Comme à l'accoutumée, il était maigre comme un coucou, n'avais quasi pas grandit mais semblait plus digne que jamais.

Thor répondit à la place de son père, encore stupéfait, aux salutations de Loki.

La cour entière trouva la chose absolument chou !

Puis, sans perdre de temps, Odin se secoua pour que la cérémonie de passage à l'age de raison de son fils soit expédiée aussi vite que possible mais avec toute la pompe necessaire.

C'est un immense sourire aux lèvres que Thor preta ses premiers serments de prince héritier et de guerrier avant de recevoir sa première épée officielle des mains d'Odin.

Le banquet qui suivit fut mémorable.

#########################################

Les deux enfants s'étaient éclipsés dès que les alcools fort avaient fait leur apparition.

Heureux comme tout, ils avaient filés dans leur chambre pour se saluer correctement.

Odin les avait finalement trouvés roulés en boule sur la terrasse au milieu des coussins arrachés au lit de Thor, très occupés à se faire des bisous sur la joue.

Si ça commençait comme ça…. Il faudrait qu'Odin prévienne Laufey d'avoir une longue discussion avec son rejeton au retour de l'hiver.

Loki n'avait pourtant pas retiré le voile qui le séparait du monde. Pas une fois pendant tout le temps ou Odin resta dans les ombres à observer les deux petits Thor ne demanda à retirer le bout de tissu qui le séparait de son amoureux.

Le roi réalisa soudain que si Loki apprenait depuis sa première visite la vie d'Asgardien, Loki apprenait également à Thor ce qu'était la vie de Jotun….Et que Thor parlait visiblement couramment la langue des glaces !

Odin en resta comme deux ronds de flanc. Les adorables petits cachotiers.

"- Loki, Thor ?"

Les deux enfants eurent le même sourire heureux. Puis Loki fronça les sourcils. Un petit bout de langue bleue foncée apparu au coin de ses lèvres. Il murmura quelque chose, agita la main, puis un énorme coussin, assez grand et confortable pour le roi, apparu près d'eux.

Odin en resta saisit encore une fois. C'était la journée des surprises !

"- Loki ! Félicitation ! Tu fais d'énormes progrès !"

Le sourire du roi était réel. La puissance du petit jotun serait un renfort idéal pour Asgard. Peut-être était-il temps de confier le petit prince bleu aux magiciens du royaume éternel pour qu'il apprenne la magie des lieux en plus de celle du royaume des glaces.

Les joues violettes de contentement, Loki baissa le nez.

"- C'est normal !" Sourit Thor "Loki a eu son premier boost magique ! C'est pour ça qu'il porte le voile !"

Odin s'assit sur le coussin généreusement fournit par le petit jotun.

"- Je ne comprends pas."

Loki baissa le nez. En parler à Thor était une chose. Expliquer quelque chose d'aussi intime au roi d'asgard, un adulte et un a sgardien était autre chose.

"- C'est… Une partie de l'évolution des jotuns." Il posa machinalement une main sur ses petites cornes avant de tressaillirent de douleur. Un peu de sang tacha ses doigts.

Immédiatement, Thor lui prit les mains pour les nettoyer avec un tissu blanc humide.

"- C'est un peu comme moi qui vient de fêter mon premier millénaire, papa. C'est un…heu…un palier dans la vie d'un jotun. Jusque-là, les cornes de Loki ont toujours été recouvertes de velours."

Ca, Odin le savait. Il trouvait ca adorable d'ailleurs. L'enfant mettait un point d'honneur à les poudrer d'or comme son statut de prince le lui permettait. Ca s'était parfois soldé par des catastrophe qu'un bon coup de balais avec nettoyé heureusement.

Thor continua tout en caressant la paume de la main de son fiancé. Le geste était aussi tendre qu'affectueux. La tendresse entre ces deux-là était évidente.

Odin se prit à prier les Norns pour que ça dure lors de l'adolescence.

"- Ben les cornes ont assez poussées pour fendre le velours. C'est pour ça que Loki saigne. Ça va passer lorsque le velours qui reste sera tombé. Mais pour l'instant, il ne serait pas décent que Loki reste "en cornes" devant n'importe qui. Alors il gardera le voile jusqu'à ce que le velours ai fini de sécher et soit tombé. Ensuite, quand il sera rentré à Jotunheim, un membre de sa famille gravera ses cornes et lui donnera son sceau personnel."

"- C'est maman qui va s'en charger puisque papa est mort."

Odin battit stupidement des paupières un instant. La civilisation Jotun était visiblement bien plus élégante qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

"- Mais ça ne risque pas de te faire mal de graver tes cornes ?"

"- Ho si ! Bien sûr !" Sourit Loki. "Mais c'est le passage à l'âge de raison. Ensuite, chaque année à mon anniversaire, de nouvelles runes seront gravées sur la nouvelle pousse de mes cornes jusqu'à ce que je suis fertile."

"- Et tes cornes arrêterons de pousser à ce moment-là?"

"- Ca dépends des gens. Dans la lignée royale, elles n'arrêtent jamais de pousser. Les cornes de papa étaient immenses d'après maman !"

"- …. Mais Laufey n'a pas de cornes."

Le sourire du petit garçon se flétrit.

"- Non. Il les a perdu pendant un combat il y a longtemps…. C'est presque comme couper un membre à un jotun de lui couper ses cornes…"

Thor serra très fort la main de Loki dans la sienne.

"- Je te ferais jamais coupé les tiennes. C'est promit !"

Odin soupira silencieusement. Il avait encore raté quelque chose.

"- Thor ?"

Le petit prince blond hésita.

"- Ben…Comme Loki va être ma reine, il va être mon…heu…. Inférieur…Pour les jotuns. Alors je pourrais demander à ce qu'elles soient coupées pour qu'il connaisse sa place. C'est une marque d'exclavge."

"- Esclavage, Thor."

"- Oui, c'est pareil, papa. Enfin je veux pas ! Loki est mon mari ! Pas mon serviteur ! Je veux qu'il soit avec moi, près de moi ! Toujours ! Je veux pas qu'il soit considéré comme plus bas. Moi je l'aime comme il est mon Loki. Et j'adore ses cornes."

Thor effleura doucement le voile imprégné de sang. Sans réfléchir, il se lécha le doigt.

Loki rosit timidement.

Odin leva les yeux au ciel.  
Encore quelque chose qui lui avait échappé là… Quelle était la valeur de ce premier sang exactement ?

….

….  
….

….  
Ho….


	5. Chapter 5

Petits princes

Chapitre 4

_NdAs : Pour info, mon site subit des attaques depuis plusieurs jours. Pour faire une étude du problème, le site a été mit down pour l'instant. Il reviendra incessament. Pour avoir des nouvelles, je vous invite à me rejoindre sur FB sur le profil "chatmizen"_

###############################

Thor remonta lentement le voile qui couvrait le visage de Loki sans réaliser qu'ils répétaient les gestes exacts qui seraient les leurs dans quelques siècles, au soir de leur nuit de noce.

Le front bas, Loki laissa Thor retirer la petite tiare qui retenait le voile aussi bien que ses cheveux.

La visite de Loki s'étirait cette fois, au grand bonheur des deux enfants. Loki était là depuis cinq semaines déjà. Sept encore l'attendaient dans son petit paradis personnel avant qu'il ne retourne à Jotunheim.

Le petit prince adorait sa famille mais le reste des jotuns le laissaient assez indifférent. Il se sentait une grande responsabilité envers son monde de naissance mais ne se sentait finalement que peu de lien avec ses frères de races. Ils l'avaient depuis toujours écarté d'eux, ils ne pouvaient attendre de lui qu'il soit proche d'eux.

Thor retira précautionneusement le voile de la tête de Loki. Il tressaillit en même temps que lui lorsque la gaze se détacha douloureusement de ses cornes tachées de sang séché.

Normalement, Loki aurait dû le faire seul.  
Un jotun devait retirer le velours de ses cornes tout seul et le conserver jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu de le bruler.

Mais Thor n'était pas un Jotun, Loki n'avait vu donc aucun problème à le laisser l'aider.

Silencieux, invisible à la vue autant qu'à la connaissance des enfants, Odin observait la scène avec un mélange de fierté pour son fils, d'inquiétude pour Loki et de fascination.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la vie des jotuns soit aussi ritualisée.

Quand Loki serait un peu plus grand, il faudrait qu'il lui demande de lui expliquer la signification de chaque geste, de chaque objet.

Thor plia aussi bien que possible le voile qui avait isolé Loki du monde pendant un peu plus de cinq semaines puis le posa sur les genoux de son ami tout bleu.

Loki baissa la tête pour lui laisser un meilleur accès.

"- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?"

"- Oui t'en fait pas."

"- Mais je vais te faire mal !"

"- Oui, mais c'est pas grave."

Les mains tremblantes, Thor prit la petite dague de place que Loki lui avait créée. Il grimaça sous le froid brulant qui remonta dans sa paume puis posa la lame à la base des cornes, juste en dessous du petit bourrelet de corne d'un bleu plus foncé que le reste. Les pointes étaient déjà presque libres du velours, révélant des appendices d'un bleu si clair qu'ils en paraissaient presque blancs.

Un peu de sang perla lorsque Thor appuya sur la lame.

Loki serra les dents. Ca faisait si mal !

Il ne put retenir complètement un sanglot. Ça devait faire mal mais pas autant ! Sa maman l'avait prévenu que sa toute petite taille pouvait avoir des impacts étranges sur sa morphologie. En était-ce un ? Et il saignait bien trop !

"- Loki ?" Il y avait de la peur dans la voix de Thor.

Le petit prince voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il savait aussi qu'il devait libérer le velours avant qu'il ne commence, non plus à sécher, mais à pourrir. Si la pourriture se mettait dans les cornes, elle pouvait finir par tuer le jotun. Loki lui avait expliqué que c'était arrivé à un de ses jeunes cousins. Il avait refusé de libérer le velours, trop effrayé par la douleur pour le faire. Personne ne pouvait le forcer. Et il était mort.

"- Vas-y !" Insista Loki

Il ne pourrait pas le faire lui-même, même s'il le voulait. La douleur était trop atroce. Le bambin sentait sa magie se rebeller en lui. Comme si elle considérait l'attaque sur ses cornes comme une attaque personnelle.

Thor hésita encore. Les larmes aux yeux, il tenta encore d'entamer assez le velours pour le décoller mais ses maints tremblaient trop fort.

Dans les ombres, Odin hésita puis se décida.

Gentiment, il vint s'accroupir près ses enfants.

Loki comme Thor sursautèrent. Qu'est-ce que le roi faisait là au milieu de la nuit ?

Sans dite un mot, Odin posa une main sur celle de son fils qui tenait la dague de glace. D'une main sure, il guida celle de son fils pour couper le velours aussi vite que possible pendant que sa main libre tenait Loki par le cou pour l'empêcher de bouger. Avec son aide, la découpe fut faite en quelques secondes, laissant les deux enfants hors d'haleine de douleur et d'angoisse.

Odin lâcha la main de son fils.

La dague de glace se brisa sur le sol avec un bruit cristallin pendant que Thor se ruait sur les linges blancs qu'il avait trouvés.

Frigga allait hurler. Thor avait visiblement volé une de ses robes et l'avait coupée pour son besoin.

Ses petits sourcils froncés de concentration, le petit prince d'Asgard préleva lentement tous les morceaux de velours, les arrachant avec une grimace lorsqu'ils étaient encore collés aux cornes pour les poser un à un dans le tissu qui se tinta de bleu.

Lorsque tout le velours fut enfin mis de côté, l'enfant posa sur les cornes enfin libérées d'autres linges pour endiguer l'hémorragie qui diminuait déjà.

Odin fut surprit. Une fois libérées de leur gangue de velours, les petites cornes de Loki étaient plus longues, plus fines et plus aigües qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Thor plongea un autre bout de tissu dans un bol d'eau fraiche puis nettoya le sang qui avait coulé sur le visage de son fiancé avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

"- Ça va ?"

Les yeux noyés de larmes de douleur qu'il refusait de voir couler, Loki hocha la tête.

"- Oui. Merci. Ca va déjà mieux."

Thor enveloppa précautionneusement chaque corne dans un linge humide.

"- Loki, as-tu besoin de voir une guérisseuse ?" Souffla doucement Odin.

Le roi n'avait pas voulu intervenir plus que nécessaire. C'était un moment important pour les deux enfants. Mais à présent, il ne pouvait souffrir la douleur dans les yeux de ses deux enfants.

Loki secoua doucement la tête.

"- Non majesté. Ca va vite passer maintenant."

Il rassembla les linges avec le velours pour aller les poser sur le bord de la fenêtre. Avec la chaleur qu'il faisait à Asgard, il sècherait très vite et sans risque de pourrir.

Odin ne demanda pas ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Pas plus que les enfants ne lui demandèrent ce qu'il faisait là. Odin passait souvent en quittant son bureau, en pleine nuit, juste pour vérifier que les deux petits dormaient et allaient bien.

Loki finit par retirer les linges de son front.

Le sang avait fini de couler.

Il jeta les tissus souillés dans le feu de cheminée qui les dévora rapidement. Puis il fit la même chose avec le voile.

Thor s'approcha de lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille puis lui déposa un gros baiser sur la nuque. S'ils avaient eu 1000 ans de plus, le geste aurait pu être affreusement sensuel. Là, il était juste chou.

Odin ne pouvait que se féliciter encore et encore d'avoir choisi cette solution pour les deux enfants.

Une fois sur que les deux bambins étaient sous leur couverture et que les plaies de Loki avaient commencées à se refermer, il les abandonna au sommeil pour retrouver son propre lit vide.

Frigga n'avait toujours pas fini de faire la tête.

##############################################

Assit sur le bord de l'arène, Loki observait avec attention son fiancé manier l'épée.

Comme tous les jotuns, le petit prince savait matérialiser une lame sur son bras. Pourtant, contrairement aux enfants de son âge, il n'avait jamais appris à se battre avec. Laufey le trouvait trop petit, c'était trop dangereux pour lui. Quand à Odin, il n'avait tout simplement jamais pensé qu'il puisse vouloir apprendre.

Aussi, assit sur le bord de l'arène, l'enfant observait avec un sourire fasciné son petit fiancé apprendre à manier l'épée.

Thor était jeune, mais il était déjà doué.

Près de lui, Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg répétaient comme lui passe d'arme après passe d'arme jusqu'à ce que leurs muscles et non leurs cerveaux, les connaissent.

De l'autre côté de l'arène, très occupée à jeter des regards noirs et meurtriers à la future reine d'Asgard, Sif tentait sans grande réussite de broder l'ouvrage que sa mère lui avait collé dans les pattes.

Lorsque Thor parvint à placer un coup dans les côtes de Tyr, Loki se leva d'un bond, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le petit jotun n'aimait pas le vieux guerrier manchot.

Surpris d'avoir été touché par le petit prince, Tyr répliqua par un direct du droit à la mâchoire. Thor tomba lourdement dans la poussière avant que le vieux général ne réalise son erreur.

Il se précipita sur Thor qui s'asseyait déjà par terre en se frottant la mâchoire.

"- Thor, ça va ?"

"- Ça fait mal !"

"- Désolé, reflexe." S'excusa Tyr en haussant les épaules.

Ce n'était qu'un petit bobo.

Loki dévala les marches de l'arène pour sauter dans la poussière.

Un énorme bleu commençait déjà à apparaître sur la joue de son fiancé.

Sans se soucier de Tyr, Loki s'agenouilla dans la poussière près de Thor. Il posa sa main bleue sur sa joue. Le froid de sa peau, un peu encouragé, engourdit rapidement la douleur puis empêcha le bleu de s'élargir.  
Thor sourit largement à son mini amoureux.

"- Merci Loki !"

Descendue elle aussi, Sif renifla, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Sa couture était oubliée depuis longtemps.

"- Peu. Ce n'est qu'une petite claque !"

Loki fronça les sourcils.

"- Tyr lui a fait mal ! Il ne devrait pas traiter des enfants comme il traiterait ses hommes sur le terrain."

Le général fronça les sourcils. Oui, bon, d'accord. Il avait été un peu rude. Mais ce n'était pas grand-chose et Thor avait été suffisamment élevé dans du coton. Il devait être un roi guerrier. Pas un roi de pacotille. Hors, avec Loki en permanence sur le dos, le gamin passait plus de temps à la bibliothèque à boire du thé et à se faire lire des livres qu'à s'entrainer. Qu'il passe déjà cinq heures par jour dans l'arène avec un tuteur ou un autre n'était pas assez. Le gosse aurait déjà dû partir en campagne en tant que porteur d'eau ou quelque chose comme ça. Il était bien assez grand pour commencer à toucher la guerre d'un peu plus près.

"- Peuh ! Thor est un guerrier ! Ce n'est pas une petite claque qui va lui faire du mal, princesse. Maintenant dégage !"

Thor bondit sur ses pieds.

"- Un peu de respect pour ta future reine, Soldat !"

Tyr battit stupidement des paupières une seconde. La rumeur était vraie ? Thor aimait vraiment cette chose bleue ? Ce n'était pas que pour la galerie ? Asgard était foutue

Il renifla.

"- Une fille n'a rien à faire là."

"- Hé ! Je suis quoi moi !" Protesta Sif.

"- Il n'y a que les apprentis guerriers qui ont à mettre les pieds ici."

La petite fille toisa le vieux général. C'était la chance dont elle avait toujours rêvé.  
Elle arracha son épée des mains de Fandral.

"- Et maintenant ?"

"- Une fille ne peux pas être une guerrière." Pesta le vieil homme.

"- Je vois pas pourquoi !" Protesta Thor.

"- Ca ponds des gosses les filles, c'est tout !"

"- Mon Loki aussi il pourra avoir des bébés ! Et il peut se battre !"

"- Avec quoi ? Une plume et un dictionnaire ?"

Thor se tourna vers Loki. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'insulte.

"- Je n'ai jamais appris à me battre." Hésité l'enfant. "Laufey n'a jamais voulu me laisser apprendre…"

Thor lui donna son épée.

"- Et ben tu vas apprendre avec moi !"

Loki fit une tête de trois pieds de long. L'idée de se battre ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

"- S'il te plait Loki ? J'aimerai beaucoup que tu sois près de moi au combat." Souffla doucement le petit prince.

Loki baissa la tête. Puisque Thor demandait, il ferait.

"- Très bien."

"- Autant d'enthousiasme, c'est fascinant." Railla Sif en agitant déjà son épée en bois.

Loki la foudroya du regard quand elle sourit à Thor.

"- Moi je serais une grande guerrière ! Je serais capable de protéger mon roi, moi ! S'il veut avoir une reine à ses côtés, il n'a qu'à me choisir moi !" Siffla la petite fille en bousculant Loki au passage sans que Thor ne la voit faire.

Le petit jotun lui jeta un regard noir. Elle le toisait de toute sa taille, plus grande que lui parce que mieux nourrie depuis toujours, plus musclée et plus jolie, avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui cascadaient dans le dos qu'elle repoussa d'un geste rapide.

Loki la suivit des yeux un instant pendant qu'elle allait se placer devant Tyr pour suivre ses instructions.  
Le vieux général jeta un sourire moqueur à Loki, sans réaliser le ridicule de la situation.

Loki serra l'épée dans sa main. Il ne la tenait pas depuis trois minutes qu'elle était déjà affreusement lourde dans sa paume.

Pourtant, malgré la douleur, la chaleur et l'épuisement rapide, il suivit la fin de l'entrainement avec les cinq autres enfants.

############################################

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Odin tourna à peine la tête vers Heimdall.

Le Gardien semblait inquiet, tout autant que le roi.

Dans un coin du jardin, un énorme livre sur les genoux, Loki lisait un livre. Seul.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans que Thor ne soit là pour les sécher.

"- Thor et Loki se sont disputés."

"- Ha…

Ca expliquait l'orage.

A l'abri sous sa magie, Loki pleurait doucement, peinant à faire comme si de rien était.

Odin commençait à regretter d'avoir insisté pour que Loki reste trois mois. Etait-ce encore trop tôt pour les deux enfants ? Mais à terme, ils passeraient leur vie ensemble. Un mois une fois par an, c'était bien, mais c'était des vacances quelque part. Il était facile de faire des efforts pendant un mois, surtout avec la joie des retrouvailles. Trois mois ? C'était déjà plus difficile.

"- A quel sujet ?"

"- Sif."

La petite fille était une épine dans le pied de Loki depuis leur première rencontre. Et même avant. Odin avait même fait venir l'enfant pour lui parler directement mais elle restait plus bornée qu'une mule morte. Elle claironnait à qui voulait l'entendre que Thor serait SON mari. Alors peut-être qu'il épouserait Loki pour la galerie, mais c'est ELLE que Thor aimerait. Pas Loki.

Le petit jotun n'avait pas pris les paroles de la petite fille avec le sourire.

Furieux, il lui avait jeté son verre d'eau à la figure avant de la toiser de toute sa taille.

Il n'était peut-être pas encore Reine d'Asgard, mais il était et restait un Prince de Jotunheim. Et au moins pour ça, elle lui devait le respect. Perdu dans l'affrontement, Thor n'avait su que dire pour calmer le cat-fight qui menaçait.

Que Tyr éclate de rire en se moquant de cette "querelle de femelles" n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Loki s'était sentit profondément heurté dans son orgueil naissant de garçon aussi bien que dans celui de fille. Il était les deux, l'avait accepté et vivait très bien avec la chose. Pourquoi les asgardiens ne pouvaient-ils pas faire la même chose ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils restent dans des boites ? Le petit avait peté les plombs lorsque Sif lui avait fait remarquer que son propre peuple ne voulait pas de lui et que personne à Asgard ne voudrait d'une reine bleue aux cheveux noirs.

Loki avait fui en courant de la salle de banquet.

Par contre, ce que n'avait pas imaginé Odin, c'était qu'une bonne partie des adultes avaient immédiatement demandé une punition exemplaire pour Sif et Tyr. Le petit jotun avait fait son chemin dans le cœur de pas mal de mon finalement.

Odin avait été d'accord.

Jusqu'au lendemain.

Ils avaient découvert une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Loki. Jusque-là, l'enfant avait montré une douceur et un caractère égal finalement impressionnant pour un enfant. Ils avaient découvert qu'il savait aussi être absolument implacable et impitoyable.

Asgard ne voudrait pas d'une reine brune à la peau bleue ? Elle ne voudrait pas non plus d'une reine sans cheveux et à la peau verte.

Le hurlement de terreur de Sif avait réveillé le palais entier.

Lorsqu'Odin était venu demander des comptes à Loki, il avait attendu un mensonge. Loki avait relevé son petit nez. Il ne s'était pas défaussé.

Oui, il avait rasé le crane de la petite fille. Et oui, sa peau verte était aussi de son fait.

On ne s'en prenait pas à son honneur sans en payer le prix.

Asgard entière avait éclaté de rire. La punition de l'outragé était magnifique ! Et si les mages d'Asgard avaient pu faire reprendre sa vraie couleur à la petite fille, il faudrait encore qu'elle attende que ses cheveux repoussent naturellement. Mais la vengeance de Loki ne s'était pas arrêtée là. L'infime duvet qui repoussait sur le crane de la fillette était noir. Pas doré. Et ça, personne ne savait comment l'inverser.

Loki avait attendu que Thor le félicite, ou au moins le soutienne. Mais Thor lui avait crié dessus. On ne faisait pas ça a une fille !

Le petit jotun s'était retenu de fondre en larmes. On ne faisait peut-être pas ça à une fille, mais son fiancé se devait de défendre son honneur. Puisqu'il n'en était pas capable, il avait bien sur le faire lui-même !

En colère, Thor avait poussé si fort Loki que le petit Jotun était tombé par terre en criant. Il s'était tordu la cheville assez fort pour lui faire mal.

Thor avait fui en courant, furieux.

Depuis, les deux enfants s'évitaient.

Ca faisait trois jours.

La fête de milieu d'hiver aurait lieu le lendemain soir et les deux enfants ne se parlaient même plus.  
Ils étaient aussi malheureux l'un de l'autre, mais leur orgueil naissant ne pouvait accepter de baisser pavillon.

Quelque part, ça rassurait un peu Odin. Loki avait toujours été extrêmement passif vis-à-vis de Thor. Le petit jotun acceptait tout, obéissait à tout. Comme il avait été élevé pour en fait. Le voir se rebeller était une bonne chose. Il faudrait quelqu'un pour tenir tête à Thor aussi. Loki serait son soutient mais également là pour l'aider dans sa tâche de roi. Thor n'aurait pas besoin d'une épouse passive et sans personnalité. Voir Loki défendre son pré carré était une bonne chose.  
Maintenant…

"- Les laissez-vous se débrouiller ?"

"- Thor est aussi borné que Loki. Et ils sont malheureux tous les deux."

"- Puis-je aller parler avec le petit prince ?"

Odin haussa un sourcil, surprit.

"- Si tu le souhaite…"

"- Je vous laisse le prince Thor."

Odin grogna.  
Son fils pouvait être tellement borné…

Heimdall laissa le roi pour assez s'asseoir près du petit jotun.

Au début, il avait été totalement indifférent au petit garçon. Pourtant, très vite, il s'était attaché à lui. Comment ne pas le faire quand il vous souriait si doucement, les pommettes violettes, avec une timidité un peu effrayée.

"- Bonjour Loki."

Le petit prince releva un museau misérable vers le Gardien.

"- Il m'aime plus."

Heimdall soupira.

"- Bien sûr que le prince Thor vous aime. Il est juste…. Confus… Vous vous disputerez encore tous les deux. C'est ainsi dans tous les couples. Même si vous vous aimez beaucoup, vous vous disputerez."

"- Mais je peux pas !" Cria l'enfant. "S'il ne veut plus de moi, c'est Jotunheim qui en pâtira !"

Le Gardien tenta de rassurer l'enfant.

"- Il faut plus qu'une dispute pour remettre en question un traité de paix, jeune prince. Pour l'instant, Thor est confus parce qu'il réalise que vous avez vos propres désirs, vos propres réactions et que vous n'êtes pas simplement là pour lui faire des câlins et qu'il doit aussi s'occuper de vous. Jusqu'à présent, vous avez toujours été extrêmement soumis à Thor. Vous voir vous défendre l'a choqué. Et pire, il a réalisé que des gens pouvaient vous en vouloir. Que ce soit Sif en prime l'a déstabilisé. Même si Thor est un bon garçon, vous êtes plus mur que lui intellectuellement. Il a soudain réalisé que son doudou vivant est aussi dangereux qu'un chat sauvage. Laissez-lui le temps."

Loki renifla lourdement.

Heimdall lui tendit un mouchoir que le petit prince prit avec reconnaissance.

"- Il n'y a pas que ça n'est-ce pas ?" L'enfant secoua la tête. "Ce qu'on dit Sif et Tyr n'ont été que la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase." Loki opina. "Je suis étonné que vous ne vous soyez pas vengé de Tyr."

Le sourire en coin de l'enfant fit frissonner Heimdall. D'accord. Donc Loki s'était AUSSI vengé de Tyr mais pour l'instant, ils n'en avaient aucun écho. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'ils n'en auraient pas. Loki avait dû choisir quelque chose de purement humiliant qu'ils pourraient garder entre eux. C'était bien le genre du petit bouchon.

"- Thor va finir par me pardonner ?"'

"- J'en suis certain. Loki, savez-vous pourquoi il y a de l'orage depuis plusieurs jours ?" Loki secoua la tête. "C'est Thor. Il y a de l'orage parce qu'il est malheureux. Il a besoin de vous mais il ne sait pas comment se faire pardonner. Il y a le festival demain soir. Pourquoi ne pas vous faire aussi beau que possible, que tout le monde voit bien à quel point vous êtes différent, à quel point vous êtes juste vous et inviter Thor à danser."

Ils n'étaient que des enfants mais savaient se comporter parfaitement en public. Sans compter que les familles royales de Vanheim seraient là.

Loki resta à réfléchir un instant puis hocha la tête.

Oui, il ferait ça.

Le sourire revint sur le petit museau du jotun. Il bondit sur ses pieds, déposa un bisou sur la joue barbue du Gardien puis fila de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes à sa chambre.

####################################

Odin trouva Thor sans sa chambre, enterré sous sa couette. Comme il s'y attendait, son fils était roulé en boule autour de l'oreiller de Loki.

"- Thor ?"

L'enfant releva un museau pitoyable.

"- Il m'aime plus…."

Odin s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"- Loki est incapable de ne plus t'aimer. Mais tu lui as fait mal, c'est certain."

"- Je voulais pas pousser si fort."

"- Je ne parle pas de douleur physique, mon fils."

Le bambin s'assit sur le lit avant de venir se nicher dans les bras de son père.

Le roi se demandait parfois comment les choses auraient tournées s'il avait pris Loki avec lui et l'avait élevé complètement. Ou s'il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Leur vie à tous aurait été différente, il en était sûr. Il ne voyait l'enfant qu'un mois par an jusque-là mais le considérait un peu comme son propre enfant. Dans la dispute qui opposait les deux petits, Odin était plus du côté de Loki que de celui de Thor.

"- Je comprends pas."

"- Thor… Loki n'est pas une extension de ta personne comme ton bras ou ta jambe. Il est son propre individu."

"- Mais je sais !"

"- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es si en colère parce qu'il a exprimé son propre avis. Parce qu'il a montré qu'il n'était pas juste passif et qu'il savait se défendre."

Thor resta silencieux un moment, la joue contre le torse de son père.

"- Il doit pas se défendre." Finit par souffler Thor. "Il a pas a avoir besoin de se défendre ! Et si quelqu'un l'attaque, c'est à moi de le faire !"

"- Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?"

Thor soupira.

"- Sif c'est juste une fille. Et Loki s'est mon Loki. Y a pas de compétition possible. Sif elle sera jamais mon Loki. C'est mon Loki que j'aime !"

"- Mais tu ne l'as pas défendu quand Sif l'a agressé verbalement. Et tu as frappé Loki lorsqu'il a défendu son honneur seul parce que tu ne l'as pas fait."

Thor baissa le nez, de grosses larmes au coin des yeux.

"- C'est juste Sif !" Insista-t-il. " C'est…C'est… C'est comme si j'allais attaquer un pigeon parce qu'il m'a fait caca sur la tête. C'est idiot ! Le pigeon il sait pas ce qu'il fait. C'est juste un pigeon. Et Sif c'est…juste Sif.

Odin ne savait pas trop comment il devait prendre les paroles de Thor. Il comprenait ce que le petit garçon voulait dire, vraiment. C'était à la fois tellement chou et tellement idiot… Il secoua la tête.

"- Haaa… Thor."

"- Et maintenant, Loki il m'aime plus."

"- Loki t'aime de tout son cœur. Mais il a aussi son orgueil, comme toi. Et tu lui as fait mal. Il s'est sentit à la fois diminué et blessé."

"- ….Si je lui demande pardon, il m'aimera encore ?"

"- Il n'attends que ça, Thor. Mais c'est toi qui es en faute. Loki s'est défendu. Mais c'est toi qui aurais dû le faire. Loki est TA reine. Et toute insulte qui lui ai faite et une insulte à ton propre honneur. D'accord ?"

Thor hocha la tête.

Du moment que son papa lui assurait que Loki lui pardonnerait, il voulait bien n'importe quoi.

"- Demain va avoir lieu le festival. Pourquoi tu ne préparerais pas un cadeau pour Loki ? Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux que tu penses à lui."

Le petit rougit.

Il sauta du lit pour fouiller dessous et en tirer une boite qu'il tendit à son père.

Odin l'ouvrit.

"- Comment as-tu fais faire ça ?"

Le bambin baissa le nez.

"- Ben quand Loki est partit l'an dernier. Comme je savais que cette année il resterait pour le festival, j'ai mis tous mes sous de côté." Odin se retint de rire. Thor n'avait pas acheté un seul bonbon en ville ? "Et j'ai demandé à un monsieur qui fait des bijoux de me faire ça."

Le "ca" en question était un simple pendentif avec sa chaine. Ce qui en faisait un bijou remarquable était le rubis enchâssé dans le saphir du pendentif. La chose avait dû couter une fortune ! L'artisan avait dû reconnaître Thor comme le prince et choisit de faire se renommée du bijou en lui faisant un prix. Son succès était assuré si la future reine portait la chose. Les dames de la cour voudraient toutes faire comme Loki.

"- Je suis sûr qu'il sera charmé."

Thor sourit.

"- Alors il me fera encore des bisous ?"

"- Certainement. Mais tu ne devras plus jamais le frapper. Jamais. On mari ne tape pas sa femme. Sinon, il n'est qu'un animal. Et aucun animal ne montera sur le trône d'Asgard."

Thor hocha sèchement la tête, son petit poing serré sur le bijou.

##############################

Le banquet avait commencé depuis une petite heure.

Incapable de détacher son regard de Loki aussi bien que de manger, Thor fixait son fiancé, la bouche entrouverte de fascination.

Thor était à la gauche de ma mère. Loki à la droite de son père.

Le petit jotun avait visiblement décidé de marquer le coup pour son premier festival.

Il portait un pagne en soie blanche brodé, un petit boléro en peau de loup qui de couvrait que ses épaules, un bijou en glace pendait entre ses petites cornes qu'il avait poudré d'or. Ses cheveux avait été natté avec des chainettes d'or et des perles de glace. Sur ses mains, Loki portait d'autres chainettes en or et en perles de glaces qui rendaient un son cristallin au moindre de ses mouvements.  
Les lignes claniques de l'enfant avaient été peintes avec un mélange argenté qui rendaient plus profondes en rapport la couleur de sa peau. Quant à ses yeux, la servante qui s'occupait du bambin avait tapé dans son propre maquillage pour lui mettre un trait de khôl.

L'enfant avait des bracelets autour des chevilles avec de petits grelots de glaces qui tintinnabulaient dès qu'il bougeait.

Le tout était affreusement exotique.

Si Loki avait été adulte ou adolescent, l'intégralité de la cours aurait été en train de se noyer dans sa propre bave. Là, devant l'enfant, l'intégralité de la cour était en train de regretter qu'il ne soit pas adulte et qu'il soit promit à Thor.

A chaque fois que quelqu'un semblait un peu trop dévisager Loki, Thor les foudroyait du regard avec une possessivité farouche qui plaisait visiblement au petit jotun.

Le repas se finit tranquillement.

Ce n'était que la première partie des festivités.

Les immenses portes fenêtres de la salle de banquet furent ouvertes.

Dehors, il neigeait.

Une neige fine et froide comme Asgard n'en avait que peu le souvenir.

Une neige qui tenait plus de la glace que de la neige.  
Odin haussa un sourcil vers Loki qui sourit.

La fatigue était évidente dans ses yeux mais la satisfaction aussi. Il avait promis à Thor qu'il neigerait sans faute pour le festival et s'y était tenu. Au bien sûr, il ne neigeait que sur le palais, et encore, pas tout le palais. Sa magie était encore bien trop faible. Ça ne durerait pas non plus très longtemps.

MAIS ! Il avait fait neiger.

"- LOKI !"

Le petit jotun tressaillit juste avant que Thor ne lui saute au cou pour le noyer de bisous sur le visage. Le soulagement évident du petit jotun fut égal à celui de Thor lorsque Loki ne le repoussa pas.

"- Il neige !" Sourit le petit prince blond.

"- Je t'avais promis."

Autour d'eux, les adultes les observaient du coin de l'œil. Ils n'iraient pas risquer le courroux du roi en embêtant les deux enfants.

Loki déposa un bisou sur la joue de Thor.

"- Je suis désolé."

Le blond secoua très fort la tête.

"- Non ! C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurais dû te défendre. Mais t'es tellement plus mieux que Sif, que j'ai même pas pensé que tu puisses mal prendre ses bêtises. Elle et toi, c'est comme comparer un crapaud des marais et un oiseau de paradis."

Loki rosit. C'était adorable.

"- Tu m'as tapé."

"- J'ai eu peur."

"- Je fais pas peur moi." Protesta Loki.

"- Ho si ! Et puis t'es fourbe. Mais j'aime ça quand t'es fourbe. Même si ça fait peur des fois."

Thor gloussa puis sortit un paquet un peu écrasé de sa poche.

"- Tient. C'est pour toi."

Loki s'assit sur le sol dans la neige pour ouvrir le paquet. Thor s'agenouilla devant lui sans plus se soucier de la glace fondue qui mouillait son pantalon. Une fois encore, malgré tous les adultes qu'il y avait autour d'eux, ils étaient seuls au monde.

Le petit jotun ouvrit le paquet avec un cri de surprise, il en tira le collier.

"- C'est beauuuu !"

"- Aussi beau que toi, mon Loki." Souffla le petit prince, les joues roses avant de reprendre le pendentif pour l'accrocher autour du cou de son fiancé.

Loki le laissa faire. Le bijou lui arrivait un peu bas sur le torse, mais quand il aurait grandi, il lui tomberait parfaitement dans le creux de la gorge.

Fier comme un pou, Loki attrapa Thor par le cou avant de lui déposer un baiser doux comme une aile de papillon sur les lèvres. Un sourire idiot aux lèvres, Thor poussa un gros soupir de contentement béat.

Tout était oublié entre eux.

Tout allait à nouveau bien.

"- Thor, Loki, vous ne voulez pas vos cadeaux ?"

Les deux enfants bondirent sur leurs pieds, mains dans la main, pour se ruer près du roi pour recevoir les cadeaux de la cour. Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre avaient déjà reçut leurs plus peau cadeau du festival.

Entre deux cadeaux, Loki passa ses bras autour du cou de Thor pour redéposer un bisou sur ses lèvres. Ça avait un gout de reviens-y.

"- Je t'aime mon Thor."

Sur son petit nuage. Thor soupira encore de bonheur.

"- Je t'aime aussi mon Loki."

Et il lui déposa aussi un bisou sur les lèvres sans se soucier de la reine de Vanheim qui pouffait dans leur dos, pas plus que de l'évident soulagement d'Odin.

################

#################################

################

Piwie the Wiccan : la fréquence de plublication dépends si j'ai beaucoup de boulot ou pas. Ca peut aller d'un chap par jour à un par semaine.

Privacy : oui, il y aura des rebondissements, mais ca restera quand même dans le fluffy

Akarisnape : Sif est encore jeune. Elle ne réalise pas trop qu'elle aurait pu déclancher une guerre.

Naivlys : quand je suis au taquet c'est un par jour XD

Sora-sama : Loki a pas mal de chemin encore devant ui avant d'être fertile. Le premier sang est plus une reference de guerrier qu'autre chose. C'est le premier sang versé pendant le premier combat. Le premier vrai pas de Loki vers la maturité. Enfin, c'est comme ca qu'Odin le perçoit. Et comme la tradition (ce sera explicité plus tard) qu'un guerrier doit boire le sang de sa première victime, avec Thor qui goutte le premier sang de maturité de Loki, c'est un lien de plus entre eux.


	6. Chapter 6

Petits princes

Chapitre 5

Comme on me l'a pas mal demandé par MP, je noterai l'âge "humain" qu'ont Thor et Loki au début de chaque chapitre

Thor 12 ans

Loki 10 ans et demi

########################################

Loki frémissait d'impatience.

On était le premier jour de l'hiver.

Normalement, il aurait dû être prêt à partir pour Asgard depuis l'aube.

Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis 550 ans, ce n'était pas le cas.

Pour la première fois depuis 550 ans, ce n'était pas lui qui partait pour Asgard. Pas avant un mois en tout cas. Non. Cette fois, c'était Thor qui venait.

Odin accompagnerait son fils pour le remettre entre les mains de Laufey puis rentrerait au royaume éternel.

Dans un mois, les deux enfants retourneraient à Asgard pour profiter de leur temps ensemble comme ils en avaient l'habitude.  
C'était Thor qui avait tanné son père pendant neuf mois pour qu'il accepte.  
Si le petit prince d'Asgard devait être l'époux de Loki, alors il devait apprendre à aimer son peuple en plus de son petit fiancé. Il devait apprendre à le connaître autrement que "tape là pour blesser et ici pour tuer".

Odin avait été incroyablement fier de la demande de son fils. Tout autant qu'inquiet. Son bébé, loin de sa protection, dans le nid de l'ennemi…Le conseil, accompagné de Frigga, avait bramé jusqu'au ciel mais Odin était resté intraitable. Les deux enfants étaient la meilleure chance que les deux royaumes n'aient jamais eu de faire la paix. Une vraie paix durable.  
La génération de jotun qui n'avait été qu'enfant lors de la guerre commençait enfin à pouvoir aider aux champs, ce qui avait mathématiquement entrainé un recul conséquent de la famine.  
Odin avait harcelé Laufey pour qu'il accepte son aide pour nourrir son peuple depuis la fin de la guerre mais les jotuns restaient un peuple fier qui refusait toute aumône. A peine Laufey avait-il accepté des fournitures médicales de loin en loin.

Odin comprenait, même si ça l'agaçait. Si seulement les mines avaient rouvert, il aurait avec plaisir échangé des minerais contre de la nourriture. Mais les jotuns s'étaient concentrés sur leurs champs pour ne pas dépendre d'un apport extérieur. C'était normal.

Enfin… Tout cela ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Laufey avait informé Odin qu'une première mine de cristaux allait rouvrir. Le roi d'Asgard avait déjà acheté toute la production pour les dix ans à venir, faisant hurler les nains. Eux aussi voulaient des cristaux ! Odin leur avait fermé le bec en leur rappelant que s'ils avaient voulu la vente exclusive, ils n'auraient eu qu'à proposer un tarif correct et non le prix si ridiculement bas qu'il en était insultant qu'ils avaient osé transmettre à Laufey. Jotunheim était blessée, exsangue, mais pas encore suffisamment épuisée pour se prostituer pour des miettes.  
Odin avait soutenu Laufey dans sa décision.  
A présent que la guerre était loin derrière eux et que les deux rois prenaient de l'âge, ils prenaient aussi un certain recul qui avait manqué à leurs jeunes années.

1200 ans après avoir attaqué Midgar, Laufey regrettait à présent de n'avoir pas demandé de l'aide à Asgard, tout simplement. L'orgueil était utile, mais il ne fallait pas être totalement idiot non plus.  
C'était aussi pour ça que Laufey avait accepté de recevoir Thor pour un mois. Le roi des glaces avait été heureusement surpris de la demande du bambin. C'était THOR qui avait envoyé une lettre à Laufey. Ce n'était qu'une fois que le roi des glaces avait accepté de le recevoir avec l'accord d'Odin que le bambin, le tout jeune adolescent à présent, avait commencé à faire suer son père jour et nuit.

Et maintenant, Loki attendait au côté de sa mère et de ses frères que le Bifrost leur amène Odin et Thor.  
Le petit garçon en frémissait d'impatience.

Laufey aussi. Mais surtout pour voir la tête que ferait Thor.

Loki avait passé une étape importante de sa croissance. Même s'il restait un tout petit jotun, il avait eu l'une des trois poussées de croissance qui jalonnaient l'évolution des enfants des glaces. En l'espace de quelques mois, le petit garçon avait poussé de facilement quinze centimètre. S'il avait toujours été petit, même par rapport à un asgardien de son âge, Laufey était certain qu'il devait à présent dépasser Thor d'une tête. Sans compter le reste. Là où les jotuns commençaient à s'élargir, où leur silhouette générale commençait à s'épaissir et se muscler, Loki était devenu encore plus fin et délicat. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandit, sa bouche était plus fine, son sourire plus charmeur encore… Loki promettait de devenir, tout au moins pour les gouts des petites races, un tombeur. Et c'était sans compter ses mains… Ses doigts s'étaient allongés et avaient perdu leur gras de bébé. A présent, le moindre mouvement de sa main attirait invariablement le regard. Même chez un jotun de taille normale.

Dans quatre ou cinq siècles, Laufey était sur qu'il ne pourrait plus laisser Loki sortir sans une escorte de peur qu'il se fasse enlevé par un chef de clan quelconque pour en faire son compagnon. Loki allait devenir une merveille.

Mais le plus drôle était que l'enfant était totalement inconscient de sa sensualité tout juste naissante

"- Ils arrivent !"

La lueur caractéristique d'un Bifrost en formation le fit sourire largement.

Laufey posa une main sur la tête de son cadet pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Loki sourit simplement plus largement encore, heureux de retrouver son Thor et (son papa d'adoption) Odin.

Lorsque le Bifrost se rétracta, le roi d'Asgard attendait au côté de son fils.

Très digne, il approcha de Laufey.

Les deux rois s'observèrent un moment.

Tout le monde retint son souffle autour d'eux, aussi bien les asgardiens qui avaient accompagnés leur roi que les jotuns.

Personne ne voulait d'une nouvelle guerre.

"- Roi Odin."

"- Roi Laufey."

"- Prince Thor."

"- Prince Loki…"

Puis soudain, Odin se fendit d'un sourire.

"- Et je reconnais le si courageux Byleist qui n'a pas hésité à me menacer de son épée de glace pour protégé son frère à peine nouveau-né et Heldlindi, tellement attentif à son cadet."

Les deux princes, à présent adultes tous les deux même s'ils étaient encore loin d'avoir atteint leur taille maximale rougirent affreusement en baissant le nez à ce qui était un évident compliment.  
Cela fit sourire Laufey d'un orgueil tout maternel pour ses deux ainés.

"- Bienvenue Sur Jotunheim, Roi Odin." Finit par saluer Laufey.

"- Merci de votre accueil, Roi Laufey." Remercia Odin en inclinant la tête.

Puis les deux rois poussèrent leurs fils l'un vers l'autre. Les deux enfants ne se firent pas prier.

Fasciné, Thor n'avait pu détacher son regard de Loki.

Du même mouvement, ils se prirent les mains.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi mon Loki !" Et le sourire était tellement plein d'émerveillement que Laufey, qui jusque-là avait accepté de croire que Thor aimait bien son fils, sentit un énorme poids quitter ses épaules.

Thor n'aimait pas simplement "bien" son fils. Thor était totalement amoureux de Loki.  
Et l'inverse était vrai aussi. L'adoration de Loki pour le petit prince d'Asgard était évidente dans son regard rouge.

Les deux enfants s'embrassèrent doucement sur les lèvres puis, mains dans la main, ils rejoignirent les adultes qui les attendaient.

Odin frissonna en entrant dans le palais des glaces. Si les lieux avaient retrouvés une bonne partie de leur splendeur passée, il faisait toujours aussi froid. Pourtant, Odin était heureux de retrouver les lieux, cette fois ci sans patauger dans le sang. Mais bon sang ! Même bien protégé par des fourrures épaisses, il avait froid. Pourtant, Thor, lui, ne semblait pas sentir la morsure du vent.

"- Tu n'as pas froid, Thor ?"

Le petit garçon secoua la tête.

"- Ho non ! Loki me tient chaud !"

Ils levèrent leurs mains et Odin pu voir la douce aura verte qui les entouraient et remontait lentement sur le bras de son fils. Loki veillait machinalement à ce que son amoureux n'ai pas froid. Comme Thor veillait toujours à ce que Loki mange à sa faim et n'ai pas trop chaud à Asgard.

"- Loki, si Odin est d'accord, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas visiter le palais à Thor ?"

Loki leva les yeux sur Odin.

Le roi d'Asgard hocha la tête.

"- Nous vous reverrons pour le déjeuner ?"

Laufey sourit à son fils.

"- Et ne fais pas trop de bêtises."

"- Nous allons les surveiller, maman." Promit Byleist avant de suivre avec Heldlindi les deux bambins qui avaient déjà filés comme le vent dans les couloirs du palais.

Laufey invita Odin à le rejoindre dans la salle du trône. Le roi d'Asgard accepta tranquillement pendant qu'une partie de ses soldats acceptaient les boissons chaudes offertes par les jotuns.

"- Loki m'avait assuré qu'il s'entendait bien avec Thor, je suis rassuré de voir que c'est vrai. Loki à une forte propension à mentir pour protéger ceux qu'il aime."

"- J'ai constaté le même travers. Ainsi qu'une imagination débordante et une sens aigue de la politique."

"- Il aurait pu faire un bon roi."

"- Il fera une excellente reine."

Les deux rois restèrent silencieux un moment.

"- Comment Asgard accepte-elle sa présence ?"

"- Mieux maintenant qu'au début. Le voir grandir permet aux gens de ne pas voir en lui un monstre mais un enfant."

"- Comme voir Thor permettra à mes gens de ne pas voir en lui un monstre mais un simple enfant."

Les deux rois avaient finalement les même problèmes.

Ils eurent le même sourire un peu ironique aux lèvres.

"- Les Norns leur épargnent un avenir trop sombre." Soupira soudain Laufey.

"- Nous voulons la même chose et pour nos peuples, et pour nos fils, Layfey. Pour l'instant, nous avons la chance qu'ils s'entendent bien. L'adolescence sera sans doute le pire moment à passer mais j'ai toute confiance en eux pour dépasser les inévitables problèmes que l'avenir leur réservera…Loki est au courant qu'Asgard attendra de lui un héritier aussi vite que possible après leur union n'est ce pas ?"

"- On ne peut forcer la nature, Odin. Oui il est au courant. Il était au courant avant même de savoir marcher. Mais les jotuns ne sont pas les ases. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Il nous est impossible d'avoir la moindre influence sur nos périodes de fertilité. Il sera prêt quand il sera prêt. Pas un jour avant, pas un jour plus tard."

Odin soupira.

"- J'aimerai les fiancés officiellement dès que possible, Laufey. Ainsi, si nos deux charmants bambins décident de faire de l'exploration et qu'elle est productive, nous n'aurons qu'à les marier rapidement."

Laufey renifla. Ça n'avait pas la moindre chance de se produire mais si Odin voulait…. Non que Loki puisse ne pas jouer au docteur avec Thor une fois l'adolescence là. Juste que les jotuns mettaient un certain temps avant d'atteindre leur maturité.

"- Comme il vous plaira."

"- Dès que Thor et Loki seront de retour à Asgard ?"

"- Cette année ? Ce ne sont que des enfants !"

"- Qui se font des bisous sur les lèvres depuis déjà quelques décennies."

….Ha…. Oui….Vu comme ça, évidement.

"- Ils sont finalement affreusement bien accordés."

"- J'irais jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient prédestinés à vivre ensembles."

Laufey eut un petit sourire. Une vie d'exil à Asgard comme Reine n'était pas ce que son cœur de mère aurait voulu pour son bébé, mais c'était infiniment mieux que ce qui aurait pu être… Sans se traité, Loki serait sans doute déjà mort de faim depuis longtemps. Et une bonne partie des enfants nés depuis la guerre avec lui.

###################################

Les deux enfants… étaient épuisants.

Byleist et Heldlindi s'assirent dans la neige fraiche pendant que Thor et Loki couraient en tous sens autours d'eux. Aucun des deux jeunes Jotuns n'auraient pu imaginer que Loki puisse être à ce point énergique et infatigable s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu de leurs yeux.

Depuis sa naissance, Loki avait été surprotégé à cause de sa petite taille. Il était fragile, faible et délicat pour un jotun. Pour le protéger, leur mère lui avait toujours interdit d'aller jouer avec d'autres enfants, d'apprendre à se battre ou à chasser.  
A le voir avec le prince Thor, les deux ainés de la fratrie royale des glaces commençaient à se dire que leur mère avait fait une erreur.  
Certes, Loki courrait bien sur moins vite qu'un Jotun de grande taille. Il avait besoin de vêtements, il se fatiguait plus vite dans la neige et s'enfonçait dedans à cause de ses tous petits pieds non palmés qui ne faisaient pas raquette dans la poudreuse. Mais l'enfant était tellement heureux, tellement plein d'énergie, tellement vivant de pouvoir jouer avec son petit fiancé rose.

Si Byleist comme Heldlindi adoraient leur cadet, ils commençaient à se demander si Loki ne devrait pas passer plus de temps encore dans ce qui serait bientôt son monde d'adoption.

Le physique de leur petit frère était plus celui d'un asgardien que celui d'un jotun.

Finalement, Loki se laissa tomber dans la neige au pied d'une congère.

Immédiatement, Thor s'assit près de lui avant de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules.

"- Tu es plus grand que moi maintenant."

Loki gloussa doucement avant de caresser la joue de son fiancé du bout des doigts.

Grace à la magie du petit jotun, Thor ne sentait ni le froid, ni l'humidité. Il était aussi à l'aise que s'ils avaient été dans le pré des chevaux à la maison.

"- Oui ! Pour une fois. Même si tu vas vite me rattraper, au moins une fois dans ma vie j'aurais été plus grand que toi."

Les deux enfants gloussèrent encore un instant avant de se bouiner l'un contre l'autre sans voir le regard un peu perturbé qu'échangèrent Byleist et Heldlindi. S'ils avaient eu quelques siècles de plus, la façon qu'ils avaient de se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre aurait été affreusement intime et tendancieuse. Là ? Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants mais plus pour longtemps. Les premiers signes de maturités commençaient timidement à apparaître aussi bien chez Loki que chez Thor.

De plus en plus gênés à mesure que les caresses et les baisers se multipliaient entre les deux enfants, les deux jotuns finirent pas se décider à y mettre le holà.

"- Loki, Prince Thor, il va être l'heure de déjeuner."

Les deux enfants firent la moue.

"- Déjà ?"

"- Quoi, vous ne voulez pas faire un brin de toilette avant de vous présenter face au repas ?"

"- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était aussi guindé ici qu'a Asgard." Prévint Loki avec un grand sourire pour son fiancé.

Thor grimaça.

"- Quand même, si je suis pas parfait, papa va encore me faire un scandale."

Loki bondit sur ses petits pieds nus.

"- Alors vient ! Je vais te montrer ma chambre."

Si Byleist et Heldlindi avait trouvé adorable que loki insiste pour partager sa chambre avec Thor, a présent, ils étaient un peu plus hésitant. Les deux enfants étaient proches. Très proches. Trop ? Ils doutaient que Loki conserve son innocence jusqu'au mariage.

Les deux enfants foncèrent dans la chambre du petit prince des glaces. Tout y était à la taille d'un jotun "normal". Tout avait été adapté, mais tout était TRES grand.

Thor eut un pincement au cœur pour son amoureux. Il prenait atrocement conscience que pour les autres Jotuns, Loki était tout simplement un handicapé et rien de plus.

Pendant que Loki sautait sur son immense lit en prenant appuis sur les deux marches de glace que ses frères lui avaient rajoutée, Thor fit le tour de la chambre du regard. Une coiffeuse avec un grand miroir, des bibliothèques pleines de livres, un grand bureau, des livres encore, des cartes, des dessins colorés…La chambre était confortable, mais c'était la chambre de quelqu'un qui n'en sortait jamais. Sinon, comment expliquer le manque flagrant de tenues d'extérieur pour un petit jotun craignant le froid ? La seule chose que Loki avait été la garde-robe qu'Odin lui avait fait faire. Et puis, il y avait le nid de coussin, près de la grande fenêtre… Thor était sûr que Loki y avait passé des heures à regarder l'extérieur sans pouvoir sortir. Et le bureau ? Pourquoi ici avec tous ces livres et ces parchemins ? Pourquoi pas comme pour lui une salle de classe à l'extérieur ? D'une façon ou d'une autre, Loki était quasi prisonnier de son propre palais.

"- C'est juste que maman ne veut pas qu'on me fasse du mal, Thor. Même pas accident." Souffla doucement Loki comme s'il avait suivi les pensées de son petit fiancé.

Thor ne s'en étonna pas. Loki avait cette capacité de toujours savoir à quoi il pensait. Il aurait pu trouver cela troublant, mais il trouvait juste ca parfait. Après tout, si son Loki savait toujours à quoi il pensait, c'était bien qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, non ?

"- Qu'est-ce que… Loki, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Loki fronça les sourcils.  
Avec le temps, Angrodba était plus ou moins devenu son tuteur officiel. Le grand jotun n'aimait pas l'enfant. L'enfant n'aimait pas le grand jotun.  
Aucune affection n'était perdue entre eux mais Laufey n'avait pas eu le choix. Un accident avait définitivement blessé Angrodba, la laissant inapte à aller aux champs. Au moins-là était-il utile.

"- Angrodba. Voici mon fiancé, le Prince Thor Odinson, d'Asgard."

Thor se figea. Jamais il n'avait entendu son Loki parler aussi sèchement et aussi froidement à quelqu'un.

Le grand jotun se figea. Une partie de son agressivité disparue un peu.

"- Ho…." Il s'inclina. "Prince Thor…"

"- Que veux-tu, Angrodba ?"

"- C'est l'heure de vos leçons."

"- Et si tu passais un peu moins de temps à faire autre chose, tu saurais depuis des jours que Thor et le Roi Odin devaient arriver aujourd'hui. Mon fiancé restera avec nous pour un mois avant que je ne parte avec lui pour la fin de l'hiver."

Le regard rouge de Loki était brulant.

Angrodba n'avait pas frappé. Il devait être persuadé qu'il était absent. Que faisait-il chez lui ?

Avait-il l'habitude d'entrer dans ses appartements quand il était à Asgard ? Loki serra les dents. Quand il partirait, il ferait en sorte de fermer et de sécuriser sa chambre.

"- Tu peux vaquer, Angrodba. Je n'aurais pas besoin de toi aujourd'hui. Ni demain. Et prévois d'associer Thor à tes prochaines leçons. Tu transmettras l'information à mon professeur de magie. Je serais réellement désolé que l'information se perde." Ironisa l'enfant en sous entendait clairement qu'il n'attendait pas mieux du jotun.

Angrodba serra les mâchoires, la fureur brillant dans son regard rouge. Pourtant, il s'inclina.

"- Oui mon prince." Puis il sortit.

Loki soupira lourdement.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas Angrodba.

"- Loki ?"

Thor le prit dans ses bras pour le cajoler. Il voyait bien que son petit fiancé était chiffonné.

"- J'aime pas ton grand copain là."

"- C'est pas mon copain. Même pas mon professeur. C'est juste que maman à personne d'autre pour s'occuper de moi et me faire apprendre."

Thor parut surpris.

"- Mais…T'es bien assez grand pour apprendre tout seul !"

"- Je sais mais maman veut être sûr. Et y a quand même des choses que je peux pas apprendre seul."

Il rosit.

Il allait arriver à un âge où il aurait plein de choses à apprendre mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie que ce soit Angrodba qui lui fasse la théorie. Il devait toujours vérifier la moindre information que lui donnait le grand jotun. L'adulte essayait toujours de lui faire peur ou d'instiller le doute. C'était d'un pénible ! Loki en avait parlé à Laufey mais le roi n'avait pas 36 solutions.

C'est dans un silence un peu triste que les deux enfants se changèrent pour se préparèrent pour le repas.

######################################

Odin haussa un sourcil.  
Se moquait-on de lui ?  
Il attendait un grand banquet avec toute la cours. Et voilà qu'on l'avait conduit en cuisine où les cuisiniers s'afféraient encore. Totalement stupéfait, il réalisa que Laufey…AIDAIT A METTRE LA TABLE ?

Quoi ?

"- La vie de la cour est bien moins guindée ici qu'a Asgard." S'amusa Loki en sautant sur son grand siège, presque en fin de table.

Odin escalada la chaise haute en glace qu'on lui avait fournie, vite imité par les autres membres de sa délégation. Thor s'assit sur la même chaise que Loki. Elle était bien assez grande pour eux deux.

Debout sur son siège, Loki tira un plateau de galettes presque aussi grand que lui. Il en prit une qu'il coupa en quatre. Il en donna un quart à Thor, en prit un, puis poussa l'énorme plat vers l'asgardien le plus proche qui l'imita, un peu perplexe.

Avec une décontraction qui tenait un peu du bordélique, l'intégralité des jotuns s'attabla devant le déjeuner. A part le roi et ses enfants dont les sièges étaient marqués par des décorations en glace sur le dossier, chacun s'attablait où il y avait de la place, sans soucis de rang ou de fonction. Personne n'attendait non plus que Laufey donne le signe de début de repas pour commencer à manger. Il n'y avait pas de serviteur pour servir chacun mais de grands plats que les jotuns se passaient de l'un à l'autre, les présentant aux asgardiens qui n'auraient pu soulever les immenses plats de service couverts de champignons, beaucoup, de légumes, un peu et de viande, presque pas.

Les asgardiens se servirent sans protester après avoir vu leur prince qui dévorait déjà sa part sans se soucier une seconde que le repas ai pu être empoisonné. En même temps, tout le monde servait tout le monde dans tous les plats. Un empoisonnement eut été délicat sans tuer toute la tablée.

L'ambiance était réellement bien plus décontractée que pendant un banquet à Asgard. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les premiers gardes se mettent à taper le bout de gras avec leurs voisins tous bleus les plus proches. C'était encore timide, mais pour l'instant, personne n'avait menacé personne. La nourriture était simple, basique presque, mais elle était bonne et copieuse. Que demander de plus ?

Odin reposa son verre en glace avec un hoquet. Immédiatement, tous les Ases se tendirent.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !?"

Laufey donna un coup d'œil au verre. Odin était assis à sa droite directe, ses enfants de l'autre côté.

"- C'est du vin de champignon."

Le liquide, laiteux, était d'un rose vif agressif. Presque autant que son degré d'alcool. Les jotuns le buvaient quand le reste de l'univers faisait ses chromes avec ou dissolvait des cadavres pour le plus parfait des assassinats.

Laufey ne put retenir un petit sourire qui dévoila ses dents de carnassier. Odin était comme à chaque fois fasciné par la dentition de cette race quasi végétarienne.

"- Comme dises certaines peuplades, "c'est une boisson d'hommes"."

Plus d'un asgardien se mit à grommeler à ce qu'ils prirent pour une insulte à leur virilité. Pourtant, Odin le prit comme ce que c'était. Laufey se moquait de sa propre race hermaphrodite.

"- Et bien je vais vous laissez votre solution pour faire briller les ors, Laufey. Et je me contenterais d'une boisson pour enfant. Mon gosier et mon estomac vivons ensemble depuis un certain temps. Nous ne sommes des fois pas d'accord, mais j'aimerai assez que notre collaboration dure encore quelques millénaires avant de les faire fondre dans des produits dangereux."

Le roi jotun se leva lui-même pour aller chercher un pichet de lait de glace ainsi qu'un autre verre de glace qu'il fabriqua pour le roi d'asgard.

"- Essayez ça."

Le roi se laissa servir par Laufey. Le pichet, comme le reste était en taille XXL pour un Ase. Laufey remplit le verre du roi puis celui de ses fils et de Thor.

Loki but le premier. Du coin de l'œil, Odin observa l'enfant. Il reconnaissait ce que faisait l'enfant. Le roi jotun ne tuerait pas son fils pour se débarasser du roi d'Asgard après tout.

Dès qu'il eut finit son verre, Loki en demanda un second.

Thor imita son petit fiancé.

"- Mais c'est super bon !" Le cri du cœur du prince était tellement enthousiaste que tous les Ases voulurent gouter.

Comme Odin, ils durent tous approuver. Ce n'était pas alcoolisé, mais c'était délicieux

"- Vous devriez commercialiser cela, Laufey. C'est vraiment délicieux !"

"- Nous n'avons pas encore assez de récolte pour cela, Odin. Nous manquons de bras pour les élevage."

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Le roi jotun hésita un peu.

"- Disons que c'est spécial."

"- Laufey…"

"- Croyez-moi, Odin. Buvez. Ne demandez pas."

Le roi Ase hésita encore un instant mais n'insista pas. Thor lui voulut savoir.

"- Alors, c'est quoi ?"

Loki se pencha à son oreille.

Le lait des glaces ? Juste des œufs d'araignées des neiges écrasés, mit à fermenter plusieurs semaines dans de l'eau puis, une fois que le tout avait bien moisis, le liquide était mélangé avec des fruits, passés au travers de fines étamines, puis mit à congeler dans la neige. On retirait la couche de glace qui se formait deux fois de suite. Enfin, on faisait chauffer le liquide vert récupéré. Quand il était assez chaud, on le faisait bruler pour détruire tout l'alcool et les liquides non consommables qu'il y avait dedans. Quand la sucrerie était enfin blanche comme du lait de vache, elle était mise en bouteille et scellée en attendant consommation.

Thor fixa son verre un instant, hésitant visiblement entre être malade et en redemander.

Il finit par hausser les épaules.

"- Je peux en avoir encore ?"

###################################

Allongé sur le ventre sur le lit qu'il partageait avec Loki, Thor observait le vieil elfe à moitié aveugle qui servait de professeur de magie à son fiancé donner son cours du jour.

Le vieillard impressionnait fortement le petit prince. Il était vieux. Bien bien plus vieux que son papa. De ce que l'elfe disait, il était jeune lorsque le père de son papa était encore bi partite. L'elfe n'avait pas semblé gêné que Thor reste avec eux pour assister à leur cours. Loki, bien plus.

Le petit jotun avait toujours tellement peur de rater ses tours de magie lorsqu'il les essayait pour la première fois… Le vieil elfe passait plus de temps à lui assurer qu'il y parviendrait qu'à lui expliquer la théorie.

Le vieux magicien vint s'asseoir près de Thor pendant que Loki se concentrait, les yeux fermé, sur le cours du jour.

"- Il va y arriver ?"

"- Bien sûr !" Sourit le vieillard. "La magie de Loki est très forte. Vous n'avez pas de mages à Asgard ?"

De ce qu'il se souvenait, la magie n'était pas très bien vue. Ce qui était complètement idiot puisque le royaume entier avait été créé par magie. Rares étaient ceux qui se souvenaient qu'Asgard était un monde artificiel. Etait-ce sérieux autrement ? Une planète plate ? Il fallait arrêter les délires. La physique avait des limites et des règles qu'elle n'auto-violait pas pour faire la maline. Asgard était un monde qui avait été fabriqué la magie pour accueillir les mages. Avec le temps, son rôle premier avait été oublié, mais sa puissance sur les autres royaumes était restée.

"- Si, un peu." Répondit Thor en s'asseyant correctement sans jamais quitter son Loki des yeux.

Il le trouvait encore plus beau lorsqu'il fronçait ainsi les sourcils, totalement concentré sur sa magie et sur ce qu'il faisait. Ici, à Jotunheim, Thor découvrait une facette de Loki qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu jusque-là. Loki était plus libre d'être lui-même ici. Il n'avait personne à qui plaire à part à son fiancé. Et ça, ça faisait bien longtemps que c'était fait. Loki n'avait plus besoin de faire attention avec lui. Thor l'aimait tout entier. Avec ses qualités, mais aussi avec ses défauts. Et Odin savait que Loki en avait. Autant de qualités que de défauts d'ailleurs. Mais comme Thor n'était pas mieux, loin de là, tout allait bien entre les deux enfants.

Thor hoqueta soudain.

"- Mon Loki il est !"

"- Tout rose oui."

Thor fit la moue. Il ne savait pas trop s'il aimait son Loki ressemblant autant à un asgardien. Ce n'était pas vraiment son Loki ça et….

Le prince jotun se tourna vers son fiancé. Lentement, encore concentré, il ouvrit les yeux.

La bouche de Thor s'ouvrir de stupéfaction.

"- Thor ? Alors ? Je suis comment ?"

"- ….."

"- Thor ?"

Le petit blond était incapable de répondre.

"- C'est très réussit, Loki." Approuva son professeur qui jugeait l'effet du sort et non vraiment le résultat.

Mais Loki se fichait comme d'une guigne de l'avis de son professeur. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était l'avis de son fiancé.

"- Thor ?"

"- T'as des yeux magnifiques, Loki…."

Et le reste ? Non ?

Thor sauta du lit pour venir examiner Loki sous toutes les coutures. Il était magnifique pour un Asgardien. C'était certain.

"- Tu es superbe, mon Loki ! Mais je te préfère tout bleu quand même. T'es plus mon Loki quand tu es tout bleu."

"- Je te plait pas en Ase ?" Loki était déçu.

"- Ho si ! Si si ! Beaucoup. Mais tu es tellement plus beau quand tu es toi-même."

Loki rosit doucement. Thor prit ses mains dans les siennes.

"- Tu sais quoi mon Loki ? Quand tu es tout rose et qu'on est à Asgard, c'est comme si tu te camouflais pour pas que les autres voient comme tu es magnifique. Mais quand on est que tous les deux. Ben je préfère si j'ai mon vrai Loki à moi tout seul. Mais vraiment à moi tout seul. Parce que tu es tellement plus beau quand tu es bleu…. Quand tu es bleu, c'est que pour moi, d'accord ? Juste pour nous deux."

Loki hocha la tête, tout rose.

"- D'accord."

Ce serait leur petit jardin secret rien qu'à eux alors.

Le vieil elfe tapa soudain dans ses mains.

"- Bon ! Loki, puisqu'on a fini tous les deux pour aujourd'hui. Que dirais-tu de te reposer un peu et que je m'occupe de Thor ?"

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard.

S'occuper de Thor ? Quoi ?

######################################

Odin se gratta la tête en relisant la lettre accompagné d'une facture en provenance de Jotunheim.  
Laufey y félicitait chaleureusement Odin d'avoir un fils aussi adorable, bien élevé, aimant et absolument charmant.

Etre appelé "Tatie Laufey" par le bambin avait failli faire avoir une attaque à la moitié de la cour et mourir de rire le vieux roi.

Odin allait se promettre d'avoir une petite conversation avec son rejeton lorsque le reste de la lettre le calma. Thor l'avait ainsi sauvé d'un conseil bien trop long, trop pénible et totalement inutile.  
Pendant que le conseil était en train d'avoir une rupture d'anévrisme généralisée, le roi en avait profité pour s'éclipser avec ses trois fils et Thor dans la suite royale.

Le temps que le conseil se remette, il était trop tard pour que le conseil reprenne.

Laufey avait ri comme rarement.

Assit sur son trône, Odin éclata de rire également. Il imaginait totalement la scène. Et il imaginait bien aussi que c'était Loki qui avait encouragé Thor à appeler le roi des glaces "Tatie". Sinon, jamais l'enfant ne se s'y serait risqué.

Odin passa la lettre à Frigga.

La reine se rongeait les sangs chaque jour depuis le départ de son fils. Odin soupira. Il était plus que temps que Thor prenne un peu d'indépendance. Et ce n'était pas en restant avec son groupe de quatre hooligans qu'il y arriverait. Loki avait une influence plus que positive sur son fils. Il le calmait tout en lui permettant d'acquérir ce petit quelque chose de retors et d'un poil sadique que Thor n'avait pas naturellement mais qu'il lui serait indispensable d'avoir quand il serait roi.

Décidément, ce couple était parfait.

Frigga reposa la lettre avec colère. Ces jotuns étaient en train de totalement pervertir son fils ! Bientôt, ils allaient inviter Laufey et ses barbares directement à leur table aussi ? Pourquoi pas des pourceaux aussi ? Quitte à avoir des animaux à leur table, autant en avoir qu'ils ne soient pas dangereux!

Odin arrêta très vite de l'écouter. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas fondre devant Loki ? Le bambin était tellement adorable ! Avec un peu de chance, elle se calmerait lorsqu'elle aurait dans ses bras son premier petit fils.

Le roi secoua la tête.  
Et cette facture là….

Il la détailla.

Un mur ? Un toit ? UN ETAGE ENTIER DU PALAIS ?  
Mais qu'est-ce que Thor avait fait ?

Odin retourna la facture.

Laufey s'excusait, mais avec les finances de Jotunheim…. Celui qui casse paye. Et il doutait que Thor ai assez de sous dans son cochon pour rembourser l'aile du palais qu'il avait fait exploser en invoquant la foudre à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Par contre, Laufey encourageait fortement Odin à trouver un professeur pour son fils. Un tel potentiel élémentaire laissé dans la nature ne pouvait conduire qu'à la catastrophe.  
Bon, et pour la facture, sous 90 jours après la fin du mois ? Entre potes quoi…

###########

######################

###########

Privacy : non, Loki ne va pas tout le temps rester sous sa forme de Jotun. Il lui fallait juste le temps d'apprendre à la maitriser correctement et non plus de facon instinctive comme il l'a fait avec Odin quand il était bébé.

Quetsche : meuh non, y aura pas de catastrophe. Quelques rebondissements bien sur, mais pas de catastrophe. On reste dans le fluffy.

Naivlys : tu sais, pour un truc aussi court et facile a écrire, si je suis bien dedans, les 5k je les tombe en deux heures hein.

Thay-Logyn : ca va ? C'est assez rapide comme ca ? XDDDDD

Sora-sama : laufey aurait bien aidé Jotunheim, mais Laufey garde un minimum d'orgueil. Meme s'il le regrette finalement. Sleipnir, Fen, Jor et héla vont exister mais leur histoire sera différente. Ils ne seront pas "réellement" les enfants de Loki par le sang même s'ils seront bien ses petits. Loki aura une crise existentielle oui.

EstrellaYYa, larissita; Alex08, Julia13verseau : merci ^^

Akarisnape : oui, on verra les avengers sur la fin et Thor fera partie de leur groupe.


	7. Chapter 7

Petits princes

Chapitre 6

Thor 14 ans et demi

Loki 13

########################################

Thor n'avait pas vu son fiancé depuis un an et neuf mois.

Loki n'avait pas pu venir l'hiver précédent, à la grande angoisse du petit prince. Le petit jotun n'avait pas écrit non plus. Toute la correspondance qu'avait reçue le trône d'Asgard venait soit de Laufey, soit de ses deux fils ainés.

Thor savait qu'Odin était exactement au courant de ce qui avait pu se passer mais son père refusait de le lui dire.

A trois reprises, Thor avait tenté de convaincre Heimdall de le laisser aller à Jotunheim pour voir Loki. A chaque fois, le Gardien avait refusé. Alors Thor avait attendu la pleine nuit pour prendre son cheval et se précipiter au Bifrost. Il avait presque réussit son coup ! A une vingtaine de second près, il aurait réussi. Mais Heimdall l'avait vu et était revenu à son poste en catastrophe pour le retenir.

Odin lui avait passé le savon de sa vie.

Il était assez grand pour comprendre non ?

Thor s'était fichu comme d'une guigne de la punition. Il voulait SAVOIR. Son Loki était-il même encore en vie ?

Personne ne lui avait répondu.

L'orage généré par sa fureur avait paniqué toute la population pendant des jours, jusqu'à Odin qui n'avait même plus osé aller le voir dans sa chambre.

Pour trouver un dérivatif à sa colère, le jeune prince n'avait plus quitté l'arène. Il y arrivait avant le lever du soleil et il n'était pas rare que ce soit sa mère qui doive aller le chercher de force pour le ramener au palais.

Comment Frigga n'avait-elle pas comprit que Thor fuyait la chambre qu'il partageait avec Loki ? C'était au-delà des forces d'Odin.

Sa femme se complaisait à rester dans le noir, comme elle refusait d'accepter que Thor puisse être réellement amoureux de Loki. Depuis que Thor s'était mis à pousser comme du chiendent pour laisser le petite garçon derrière lui, Il se ne passait pas un bal ni un banquet sans qu'elle cherche à coller des filles dans les bras de son fils. Thor les repoussait toutes avec le même calme tranquille et absent. Elles n'étaient pas son Loki…  
Son Loki qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des mois… Lorsque les mois d'été étaient venus, Thor avait déjà changé physiquement. A passer autant de temps dans l'arène, son corps fin d'adolescent avait pris une musculature que de nombreux jeunes guerriers de deux ou trois siècles ses ainés commençaient à jalouser. Histoire de donner un peu de challenge à son prince qui ENFIN montrait ce qu'il avait dans le ventre au lieu de faire les yeux doux à son monstre de fiancé, Tyr avait intégré l'adolescent à une classe de jeunes officiers qui fleuraient avec les deux millénaires.

Il n'avait pas fallu un mois à Thor pour se hisser en tête de tous les combats.  
Le jeune prince avait passé sa peine et sa rage là où il le pouvait.

Puis l'heure de son départ d'été avait sonné.  
Et Odin lui avait interdit de partir.

Après la première visite de Thor à Jotunheim, les deux rois avaient acceptés d'élargir un peu leur échange de princes. Si Loki venait trois mois chaque hiver, Thor allait à Jotunheim chaque été pendant un mois.

La fureur de Thor avait été si forte qu'une partie du toit de l'aile du palais affectée à la famille royale avait été détruite par la foudre avant d'être carbonisée par le feu.

Odin avait été paralysé par la puissance aussi bien que la fureur de son fils.

Il y avait une telle rage qui bouillait sous la surface, une telle soif de destruction sous le petit garçon, l'adolescent maintenant, d'habitude si policé. Odin n'avait pu que se féliciter d'avoir lié Thor à Loki. S'il ne l'avait pas fait et que son fils avait été élevé dans les contes désormais interdits et censurés qui présentaient les jotuns comme des monstres, il aurait eu à craindre que Thor ne voit en la destruction de Jotunheim des lauriers à ramasser.

Loki n'était pas venu l'hiver venant non plus.

Thor n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

Le regard glacial en permanence, les mâchoires serrées, il semblait au roi que le petit garçon heureux avait disparu pour laisser la place à un jeune adolescent amer qui murissait trop vite.

Le très léger duvet qui commençait à ombrer les joues du jeune prince depuis quelques semaines n'adoucissait par la courbe d'une mâchoire qui se faisait plus masculine.

Comme si l'absence de Loki avait forcé Thor à murir physiquement bien trop vite.

L'enfant disparaissait lentement au profit d'un futur jeune homme qui promettait d'être tout à fait séduisant, puissant, fort, musclé et…. Dangereux.

Suffisamment pour que Tyr fasse fi de son jeune âge et décide, sans en parler à quiconque, d'embarquer l'adolescent avec lui pour une campagne d'une semaine.

Odin avait éclaté dans une rage épique lorsque le vieux général était revenu avec son fils et sa troupe de guerriers.  
Si Thor avait perdu son innocence du sang, il avait perdu bien plus.

Odin avait failli faire exécuter Tyr.

Quelque chose était mort dans les yeux de Thor en lorsqu'il avait enfoncé son épée dans la poitrine du brigand contre qui il s'était défendu.

L'adolescent ne restait presque plus au palais à présent. Soit il était avec ses amis et Sif, soit il partait dans les montagnes pour chasser seul avec la jument grise qu'Odin lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire.

La jument était une cavale de combat achetée à Vanheim. Large, solide, intelligente, elle était aussi laide que puissante. Thor prenait plaisir à galoper avec elle jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement leur engourdisse les muscles à tous les deux.

"- THOR !"

Le jeune prince jeta un regard froid sur Tyr en descendant de sa monture.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

La confiance que le jeune prince avait eu pour le général était morte sans que le vieux soldat ne comprendre ce que Thor lui reprochait. Ca n'étonnait pas plus que ça Thor. Tyr avait toujours été un vieux fou borné qui ne comprenait que ce qu'il voulait bien.

"- Ton père te demande. Il t'attends au Bifrost."

Thor releva la tête d'un coup.  
Au Bifrost ? Pourquoi ? D'accord, il aurait dû partir la veille à Jotunheim et avait encore eut une fin de non-recevoir mais…. Allait-il pouvoir partir finalement ?

Il jeta la selle et la bride de sa jument dans les bras de Tyr pour filer de toute la vitesse de ses jambes dans la stalle à côté de celle de sa jument.

L'étalon noir de son père y mâchouillait tranquillement un brin d'herbe.

Sans se soucier de monter à cru, il attrapa une longue qu'il attacha au licol de l'étalon, le sortit du box puis sauta sur son dos sans se soucier des cris du vieux général. Sa propre jument était trop épuisée pour qu'il la prenne pour un galop à fond de train jusqu'à l'Observatoire.

Il y avait de l'amusement dans les yeux d'Odin lorsqu'il vit débarquer son fils, suant et puant, monté à cru sur le dos de son cheval comme un brigand échappé. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'avait pas attendu autre chose.

"- Père ?"

Odin sentit son cœur se serrer.

"Papa" avait été remplacé par "père". Thor lui en voulait.

"- Laufey arrive."

Thor pâlit brutalement.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, le Bifrost s'activa. Lorsqu'il se résorba, Laufey était là.

Le cœur de Thor explosa dans sa poitrine. Il aurait dû montrer de la retenue, saluer le roi des glaces… Il ne put que courir vers lui pour lui arracher presque son Loki des bras. Un Loki qui semblait malade, épuisé et qui était tout rose.

"- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé !"

"- THOR !"

"- Non, laissez Odin. Thor mérite de savoir."

"- Laufey…"

"- C'est vous qui avait voulu taire à Thor ce qui s'est passé Odin. Thor n'est plus un enfant qu'il faut protéger de la vérité. Et vous le savez.

Dans les bras de Thor, Loki semblait si fragile et si léger que le prince d'Asgard avait peur qu'il ne se brise entre ses mains comme un morceau de glace trop longtemps laissé devant un feu.

"- Pourquoi Loki est-il rose ?"

"- Le poison est moins actif ainsi."

"- LE POISON ? QU'EST-CE QUI C'EST PASSE !" Exigea Thor d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune attente.

Laufey se passa une main sur le crâne.

"- Pour faire court, une partie du Conseil à réussit à soulever quelques Jarls contre moi en arguant que je suis trop faible pour rester roi. Que je vends Jotunheim à Asgard et que Loki n'aurait pas dû être laissé vivant. Il y a eu…une tentative de coup d'état. Une révolte de palais. On a essayé de m'empoisonner, mes fils et moi. Mais Loki a été le premier à gouter le poison. Il l'a senti immédiatement. Depuis, sa magie se bat contre elle. Les combats ne cessent pas. Loki n'était pas transportable jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Odin a accepté qu'il reste ici le temps nécessaire.

"- Le temps nécessaire ?"

"- Qu'il guérisse et que la guerre civile soit finie."

Thor serra doucement Loki contre lui. Le petit jotun n'était visiblement pas vraiment conscient de son environnement. Et il se battait ainsi depuis des mois ? La gorge de Thor se serra.

"- J'aurais du être là pour lui…Pour vous…"

"- C'est interne à Jotunheim."

L'adolescent soupira lourdement. Il n'était pas idiot. Loki l'avait bien entrainé à prendre en compte rapidement les implications politiques d'une situation.

"- Je le comprends. Mais quand même."

"- Thor. Loki sera plus en sécurité ici et vos guérisseurs sont meilleurs que les nôtres. Veux-tu bien prendre soin de mon fils à ma place ?"

L'angoisse de Laufey était évidente. Il devait se battre pour garder son trône, sa planète et sa famille. S'il n'avait pas eu à ce point besoin de ses ainés, il aurait demandé à Odin de les garder à l'abri eux aussi. Mais déjà, s'il pouvait ne plus s'inquiéter pour son cadet et tout ce qu'il représentait….

"- Bien sûr que je vais prendre soin de lui. Vous pouvez me faire confiance."

"-T…Thor ?"

Le visage du blond se détendit immédiatement.

"- Oui mon Loki. Tout va bien maintenant." La fatigue était réelle sur le visage enfantin du petit prince. "Tout va bien se passer. Tu es à l'abri. Ta maman va pouvoir reprendre Jotunheim à présent."

Loki se détendit visiblement. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son fiancé puis se rendormit, le museau dans son cou.

L'adolescent lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

"- Je m'occupe de Loki, Roi Laufey. Vous avez ma parole."

Le géant des glaces hocha la tête.

"- Odin."

"- Faites attention, mon vieil ami. Je n'ai aucune encore de devoir passer encore des mois à d'autres tractations avec un éventuel remplaçant."

Laufey renifla.

Il appréciait l'inquiétude d'Odin.

Puis il repartit, laissant le père et le fils avec son enfant. Il avait toute confiance en eux pour prendre soin de lui.

##################################

Le petit jotun ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait capable de concentrer son esprit sur quelque chose.

Il avait chaud aussi. Mais pas la chaleur que la fièvre qui dévorait son corps faisait courir dans ses veines depuis des mois, si fort qu'il n'avait trouvé son salut que dans sa magie qui lui avait permis de prendre ce corps d'Asgardien que tous moquaient à part sa mère et ses frères.

Loki leva la main devant lui. Sa peau était rose.

Il se tortilla légèrement dans le lit confortable, trop pour qu'il soit à Jotunheim. Le drap sur son épaule était en soie. La chaleur contre sa hanche lui était non seulement connue mais rassurante. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir.  
Thor.

Thor était près de lui et le tenait dans ses bras.

Un soulagement infini déferla dans le corps du petit sorcier.  
Si Thor était près de lui, alors il n'y avait que deux solutions. Soit il était à Asgard et dans ce cas ne représentait plus un boulet pour sa mère et ses frères pour qu'ils puissent reprendre le contrôle du trône, soit il était à Jotunheim et la guerre civile était finie, ce qui avait permis à son fiancé de revenir près de lui.

Comme il ne sentait pas l'odeur de la neige, Loki sut qu'il était à Asgard.

La guerre n'était donc sans doute pas finie, mais Laufey avait retrouvé avec de force avec ses partisans pour reprendre le Bifrost et l'évacuer. A présent, ils devaient se battre et exterminer toute opposition au trône.

Un vertige le fit soudain gémir. Il en avait tellement depuis qu'il avait été empoisonné…N'eusse été sa magie et sa capacité à prendre un corps d'Ase, Loki savait qu'il serait mort très vite. Le poison avait brulé et brulait encore en lui comme le plus violent des pyrés mortuaire.

"- Loki ?" Thor s'était immédiatement réveillé lorsque son fiancé avait gémit. Il ne fut pas assez idiot pour lui demander comment il se sentait. "Puis-je t'aider à quelque chose ?"

Loki grogna en cherchant à se redresser. Immédiatement, il sentit les bras de Thor autour de ses épaules qui le soutenait. Il fallut deux bonnes minutes au jotun pour que le vertige passe.

"- Juste un vertige."

Thor ne dit rien. Il le tint contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se détendre.

"- Veux-tu quelque chose mon Loki ?"

Le petit jotun réclama la salle de bain. Immédiatement, Thor appela la servante du petit jotun sachant qu'il serait plus à l'aise entre ses mains qu'entre les siennes. Ce n'est que lorsque Loki fut enfoncé dans de l'eau chaude et mousseuse jusqu'à la gorge que la servante le laissa entrer dans la salle de bain. C'était sans doute la seule chose exigée par Frigga qu'ils avaient toujours respecté. Non pour lui faire plaisir mais par pudeur l'un envers l'autre. Depuis presque mille ans bientôt qu'ils se fréquentaient, ils ne s'étaient jamais encore vu nus.

"- Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ?" Finit par demander Loki, les muscles détendus par l'eau brulante.

Avec le poison, il était plus que fréquent que son corps entier ne soit qu'une monstrueuse crampe.

"- Deux semaines. Papa s'est battu avec le Conseil pour toi." Sourit Thor.

"- Père ? Comment ça ?"

La servante se figea. "Père" ?

Thor lui n'en fit pas cas. Ca faisait déjà un moment que Loki considérait Odin comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et il y avait un certain temps déjà que Thor appelait Laufey "mère" lorsqu'il était à Jotunheim. Non qu'il n'aime pas sa maman, juste qu'il trouvait le terme idéal pour le grand roi des glaces. D'aucun aurait sans doute poussé des cris d'orfraies, mais c'était ainsi. Et comme Laufey n'avait jamais émis la moindre protestation….

"- Papa à estimé que le meilleur moyen de te guérir était de te donner des pommes d'Iduun. Le conseil à refusé parce que ce n'est jamais donné qu'aux citoyens d'Asgard et aux dieux. Mais il leur à rappelé que tu serais la prochaine Mère de Toutes Choses. La bagarre a été épique. On les à entendu crier de l'autre bout du palais. Finalement, papa en a eut assez et à rappellé que le Père de Toutes Chose c'était lui et lui seul et que le Conseil prenait un peu trop ses aises depuis quelques temps. Finalement, le Conseil à baissé pavillon à la condition qu'Idunn accepte elle-même de te donner les pommes. Je crois qu'ils ont été très mécontents qu'elle vienne elle-même t'apporter un panier plein."

Loki vit alors le panier, dans la chambre, posé sur un meuble, qui débordait de pomme d'or.

"- On t'en a fait manger trois tous les jours depuis ton arrivée. Tu t'es endormit pour de bon comme une masse dès la première avalée. Eir a confirmé il y a deux jours que le poison avait disparu. La fatigue que tu ressent est juste le contre coup de la guérison et ta magie qui est encore très basse."

Loki bailla.

Il comprenait. Mais il était encore si fatigué !

Thor lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

"- Tu m'as tellement manqué…" Souffla le petit prince. "J'ai cru que j'aillais finir par mourir de désespoir de ne pas t'avoir près de moi." Avoua Thor avant de lui caresser la joue d'un geste qui n'avait rien d'enfantin.

Loki soupira de plaisir à la caresse.

"- J'avais peur de mourir avant de te revoir." Avoua le petit jotun.

Le poison avait non seulement prélevé sa part de sa magie et de ses forces, mais également de sa croissance. Heureusement les pommes allaient l'aider là encore. Si ses muscles lui faisaient mal, c'était moins à cause des crampes que du rattrapage d'un an et demi de croissance mise entre parenthèse.  
Thor finit par sortir de la salle de bain pour laisser la servante sortir Loki de son bain, le sécher puis lui changer de linge.

Mais c'est lui qui revint le prendre dans ses bras pour le porter dans leur lit dont les draps avaient été changés. Il rallongea Loki au chaud puis s'assit près de lui avec un livre pour que son fiancé puisse poser confortablement sa tête sur son torse ou ses cuisses, comme il voudrait. Lorsque Loki se fut bien installé, il lui fit la lecture jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

###############################

Odin surveillait Tyr du coin de l'œil.

Le général n'était pas content, mais alors pas content du tout de l'arrivée de Loki au palais.

Dès que le jeune jotun avait retrouvé sa place près de Thor, le jeune prince d'Asgard avait totalement oublié l'arène pour s'occuper de sa moitié.

A présent que le poison avait été détruit, Loki reprenait ses forces rapidement, au grand soulagement de Thor.

Appuyé contre la rambarde du balcon de son bureau, le roi avait une vue parfaite à la fois sur le vieux général qui regardait le couple assit sur un arbre avec une moue dégoutée et sur son épouse.

Le roi était un peu consterné par le changement d'attitude de son épouse. Si elle ne pouvait souffrir le petit jotun bleu, elle s'accommodait parfaitement du même tout rose. Du pur racisme basique. Ca chiffonnait un peu le roi.

Heureusement que Thor avait échappé à ca ! Comme si la couleur de la peau pouvait avoir une influence quelconque sur l'individu.  
Avec le temps, Odin avait bien réussit à considérer Laufey presque comme un ami. Et pourtant, ils partaient avec de sacrées casseroles entre eux !

Ha ! Tyr se décidait enfin.

D'un pas pressé, il alla se planter devant le couple assit dans l'herbe.

Loki était appuyé contre le tronc, la tête de Thor sur ses cuisses. D'une main distraite, il caressait le duvet naissant des joues de son promis tout en lui lisant un traité d'histoire.

Odin conserverait longtemps en mémoire avec tendresse la réaction de Loki lorsque la fatigue l'avait un peu quitté, suffisamment pour qu'il réalise les changements physique que le temps et l'entrainement avait opéré chez son prince.

Si les épaules plus larges, l'estomac plat, les abdos parfaits et les centimètres en plus l'avaient charmé, la barbe naissante de Thor l'avait laissé dans la plus grande perplexité.

Les jotuns n'avaient pas la moindre pilosité arrivés à l'âge adulte. Lui savait qu'il conserverait ses cheveux. La pilosité était la marque des enfants. Chez les Asgardiens, c'était visiblement l'inverse. La pilosité croissante de Thor n'était vraiment pas pour lui plaire. S'il s'en accommodait difficilement sur le museau de son promit, il avait catégoriquement refusé de se laisser approcher par Thor tant qu'il aurait "des écureuils morts en court de putréfaction en train de lui pousser sous les bras !"

Thor avait un peu boudé.  
C'était une marque de virilité quand même !

Loki lui avait calmement fait remarquer que sa capacité à écraser des têtes n'allait certainement pas se mesurer à son épaisseur de poils puants aux endroits les plus farfelus.

Thor, un peu ronchon, lui avait fait remarquer qu'il n'avait jamais rien dit de la barbe d'Odin.  
Loki avait accepté la chose. Le poil sur le museau, il ferait avec. Le reste…Décontamination immédiate !

Lorsqu'un serviteur hilare avait expliqué à Loki jusqu'où irait se nicher la pilosité honnie, Loki avait failli demander le divorce.

Au début, il avait refusé de croire le serviteur. On s'était trop moqué de lui à lui faire avaler des couleuvres quand il était petit dans son propre monde pour qu'il accepte tout à trac quelque chose qui lui semblait aussi farfelu qu'incohérent. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas à quoi servait ces choses à part comme nid à bête et à crasse.

Loki était un grand paranoïaque de l'hygiène. Il n'avait mis que peu de temps à plier Thor aux mêmes concepts quand ils étaient petits, au grand soulagement de Frigga et des nourrices du petit. Pour UNE fois dans leur existence, elles avaient été confrontées à un petit garçon qui demandait de lui-même son bain quotidien.

Mais Loki n'avait pas voulu croire le serviteur. Alors il était allé demander à sa source d'information privilégiée quand il voulait avoir une certitude : Heimdall.

Le Gardien était resté perplexe de la question. Le petit prince se moquait de lui ? Mais non. Finalement, non… Alors Heimdall l'avait tout simplement conduit dans l'un des bains publics de la ville. Ils étaient gratuits, mixtes et ouverts à tous.

Le Gardien en était ressortit avec un petit jotun quasi catatonique dans les bras.  
Quand Loki avait retrouvé Thor, il avait été totalement implacable.

PAS DE POILS CHEZ LUI ! Soit Thor faisait quelque chose, soit il rentrait chez sa mère.

Odin avait cru qu'il allait mourir de rire.

Les négociations qui avaient suivi la Crise du Poil avaient été plus longues et plus ardues entre les deux adolescents que celles entres leurs pères pour les marier.

Finalement, un compromis avait été signé devant témoin (à savoir papa Odin) et enregistré tout à fait officiellement dans les archives (avec le sceau royal et les signatures des deux princes)

Thor acceptait de faire une éradication totale du poil sauf sur le museau et l'entrejambe à la condition que le tout reste d'une longueur maximal raisonnable, propre et taillé au cordeau.  
Loki avait failli avoir une attaque en voyant leur ami Volstagg retrouver des provisions datant de l'avant-veille dans sa barbe.

Même Sif avait été dégoutée.

Et pour que les deux soient du même avis…

En échange, Thor avait obtenu de Loki ce qu'il se désespérait d'avoir sans avoir jamais osé le demander. Au prochain anniversaire de son fiancé, puisqu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il soit encore là, c'était lui qui graverait ses petites cornes sur l'espace vierge entre leur racine et les gravures de l'année précédentes.

Loki avait accepté.

Les négociations avaient pris fin dans le consensus et la Crise du Poil avait vu sa fin dans le calme.

C'était il y avait près d'un mois. Depuis, petit à petit, Loki en était venu à apprécier la barbe naissante de Thor. Blond comme les blés, elle n'était qu'un petit duvet pour l'instant qui ombrait à peine ses joues mais à la façon dont Loki passait son temps à la caresser dès qu'il le pouvait, Odin était sûr qu'il la trouvait très douce. Loki était et resterait un sensuel.

Mais pour l'instant, le roi s'intéressait surtout à Tyr.

Les bras croisés que le torse, le vieux général fixait le couple avec un rien d'agacement.

"- Prince Thor, combien de temps encore comptez-vous rester ici à ne rien faire ?"

"- Je ne fais pas rien, Tyr. J'apprends l'histoire."

Loki eut un sourire en coin absolument moqueur. Il n'aimait pas le général. Thor lui avait expliqué par le menu ce qu'il avait fait pendant son absence. Loki l'avait laissé pleurer dans ses bras la première vie qu'il avait pris. Ça avait apaisé son prince. La colère et la peine qui avait hanté les yeux de Thor depuis avaient un peu disparu. Pas totalement, certes, seul le temps et la maturité le pourrait, mais au moins, Thor ne se réveillait plus en hurlant que le mort le couvrait de son sang et qu'il allait se noyer dedans.

"- Votre entrainement…"

"- Je fais ce que je veux, Tyr. Et pour l'instant, le bien-être de mon fiancé est le plus important pour moi." Gronda l'adolescent en se redressant.

Le vieux général fronça les sourcils.

"- Votre père…"

"- Et d'accord avec moi. Je ne quitterai pas mon Loki avant qu'il ne se sente assez bien pour rester sans moi le temps d'un entrainement."

Le jotun déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fiancé.

"- Si je m'assois sur l'un des fauteuils de la loge royale, je serais très bien installé et je ne me fatiguerai pas, Thor. Et je sais que l'entrainement et tes amis te manquent. Pourquoi n'irais tu pas ? Lorsque tu auras finit, nous irons à la bibliothèque finir les cours du jour, d'accord ?"

Thor observa son compagnon un long moment dans l'œil.

En cinq mois, Loki avait réellement reprit du poil de la bête. S'il n'avait pas encore reprit totalement son énergie magique, tout le reste allait parfaitement bien. Il restait juste rose, sauf lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble dans leur chambre. Thor aimait son prince bleu.

Alors Loki se faisait un plaisir de le satisfaire. Plus le temps passait et plus Loki réalisait que les Asgardiens étaient plus enclins à l'accepter s'il restait rose. Epuisé de se battre contre leur racisme ordinaire, il acceptait avec honte qu'il préférait cette apparence qui n'était pas la sienne mais était largement plus facile à vivre et confortable quand il était à Asgard.

Il n'y avait que dans les bras de Thor qu'il redevenait bleu.

Son prince pouvait passer ses heures à suivre du bout des doigts les lignes claniques de son dos, son torse ou ses bras qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps. C'était même presque un rituel pour tous les deux. Lorsque qu'ils étaient nichés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Thor glissait sa main sous la tunique de Loki et caressait les lignes de son dos jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

"- Tu es sur, Loki ?"

Thor devait avouer que le combat lui manquait. Il avait passé des mois à ne faire que ça de son réveil à son coucher. Ses muscles ne le laissaient pas en paix, incapables de se débarrasser de l'énergie nerveuse qu'ils retenaient.

"- Absolument"

"- Bon, alors si tu es sur…"

Thor offrit son bras à sa moitié jusqu'à l'arène puis l'y abandonna une fois sure que tout allait bien.

Un peu agacé, Loki finit par le chasser avec une nuée d'insectes créés par sa magie. Thor fuit en riant. Si Loki avait la force de faire ça, alors oui, il pouvait le laisser seul.

"- Finalement, vous ne vous étiez peut-être pas trompé."

Odin sursauta.

Il n'avait pas réalisé que son épouse avait délaissé les livres de compte qu'elle épluchait pour venir près de lui.

"- Vraiment ?"

"- Ils font on beau couple."

"- Loki fera de très beaux enfants pour le trône."

"- Si tant est qu'il soit fertile. Il n'est qu'un jotun dégénéré."

"- Frigga…"

"- Ce n'est qu'une constatation. Nous le savons tous les deux."

"- Thor ne trompera par Loki."

"- Nous verrons dans quelques siècles. Mais là n'est pas la question pour l'instant. Loki est calme et posé, instruit et parfaitement au courant de sa charge. Thor est fort, puissant et bon guerrier. Il lui manque un peu de pondération mais il a encore le temps de l'acquérir. Oui, ils font un bon mélange tous les deux."

"- Qu'est-ce qui vous as fait changer d'avis ?"

Frigga haussa les épaules.

"- Sans doute de voir Thor à ce point dévasté sans Loki."

"- Ils sont nés pour être ensemble, mon ainée. Leur vie sera déjà assez dure comme ça pour que les Norns les récompenses d'une façon ou d'une autre quand même.

Le Roi et la Reine eurent le même sourire satisfait en voyant Thor envoyer à terre chacun de ses amis l'un après l'autre puis chacun de ses opposants plus âgés avant de jeter Tyr à terre.

Dans la tribune royale, Loki n'en perdait pas une miette. Il y avait un an qu'il n'avait pu s'entrainer lui non plus, mais de voir Thor, tout luisant de sueur, le souffle court et les yeux brillants de plaisir lui donnait envie de s'y remettre.

"- Il serait temps de faire quelque chose pour Thor, mon époux. Il va avoir l'âge d'avoir une vraie arme."

"- Je pensais lui offrir Mjolnir au changement de saison. Et de véritables armes à Loki également ainsi que leurs premières armures. L'épée ne convient pas à Loki. Ses maitres d'armes en conviennent tous. La lance et la dague conviennent bien mieux à son physique fluet."

"- Ce sont des armes de femmes."

"- Mais Loki EST une femme. Autant qu'il est un homme. Ou qu'il le sera bientôt." Sourit Odin, très fier de ses deux enfants.

#################################################

Ecœurée, Sif écoutait la délégation de Vanheim et celle d'Alfheim féliciter Thor pour le choix de son fiancé.

Très content, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de couver du regard Loki qui distrayait le banquet avec sa magie. Les oiseaux, les vagues de couleurs, les créations oniriques qui passaient entre les tables et les convives les faisaient tous s'exclamer de joie et de surprise. Même les valeureux et rudes guerriers Asgard ne pouvaient que retrouver leur âme d'enfant devant les adorables fantaisies que le jeune adolescent jotun créait pour eux.

Pour la première fois depuis que Laufey avait confié son cadet à Asgard pour mener sa guerre avec l'esprit tranquille, Loki avait repris sa véritable apparence à la demande de Thor. Le prince d'Asgard ne voulait pas que Loki puisse laisser croire à leurs voisins qu'Asgard était un royaume rétrograde qui n'acceptait pas la différence  
Bon, c'était en partie vrai, mais leurs alliés n'avaient pas à savoir ce genre de détail.

Loki avait été heureux de pouvoir reprendre son apparence. S'il appréciait que Thor l'aime tel qu'il était, et qu'il appréciait aussi la protection que sa forme d'Ase lui donnait, il restait quand même un Jotun.  
A présent qu'il neigeait fortement pour la nouvelle année, le petit jotun prenait un plaisir fou à pouvoir à nouveau marcher pieds nus dans de la neige fraiche.

Jamais Thor ne lui dénierait ce genre de petits plaisir… mais Thor ne lui déniait jamais le moindre de ses plaisirs. Il lui suffisait de demander pour que Thor se mette en quatre pour lui obtenir ce qu'il voulait. D'un simple câlin installé en haut d'un arbre au morceau de peau de zibeline albinos qu'un chasseur avait proposé sur le marché et qui avait charmé le petit prince des glaces. Le chasseur avait été stupéfait d'avoir attiré l'attention des deux princes. Il n'avait été que trop heureux de leur vendre sa prise. Tellement qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à les arnaquer. Il avait vendu au prix le plus juste. Bonne idée s'il en était puisque la cour, en bon ramassis servile avait immédiatement décidé d'imiter les princes et de se fournir chez lui.  
Les deux adolescents ne semblaient pas réaliser que leurs choix pouvaient déterminer de la mode de la cours pour toute la jeune génération.

Enfin…Pas réaliser…. Loki en était très conscient. Une fois qu'il l'avait dit à Thor, le couple avait décidé d'en jouer. Loki avait même tenté d'apaiser Sif en utilisant cette méthode.

Il prenait toujours autant plaisir à porter des robes que des pantalons. Donc si le futur époux du futur roi pouvait porter des robes, pourquoi les filles ne pourraient-elles pas porter des pantalons ? La réflexion, faite à haute voix pendant un banquet ou de jeunes soldats s'amusaient à chahuter le choix de vie de Sif avait calmé pas mal de monde.

Le lendemain, de nombreuses jeunes filles avaient commencés à piquer les culottes de cuir de leurs frères.  
Et Loki avait ricané.  
Malheureusement, ça n'avait pas apaisé Sif. Loki en avait été déçu. Elle avait même décidé d'y voir une insulte de plus. Loki était tellement adorable en robe… Plus qu'elle qui était une fille et commençait même à avoir des seins contrairement à Loki. Comment le jotun pouvait-il être plus mignon en robe qu'elle ? C'était une insulte.

Loki avait finalement laissé tomber. Il ne pourrait jamais être ami avec la donzelle. Point.

Il n'allait pas s'en mettre la rate au court bouillon plus longtemps.

Le petit jotun qui avait poussé comme un champignon depuis qu'il était officiellement guérit laissa sa magie se décider, très heureux d'entendre les grommellements de déceptions de ses spectateurs. Les joues violettes, il vint reprendre sa place près de Thor pendant que des troubadours prenaient sa place. La musique se mêla aux conversations puis les rires et les chants à mesure que l'alcool coulait davantage.

Les jeunes de moins de deux millénaires furent renvoyés à leurs appartements pendant que la fête se poursuivait.

Les plus jeunes elfes et vanirs profitèrent que les deux princes se retiraient pour la nuit pour les suivre et leur demander de les conduire jusqu'à leurs appartements. Ils étaient un peu perdu dans ce palais qu'ils ne connaissaient que si peu.

Thor et Loki les raccompagnèrent sans le moindre problème malgré les protestations de leurs amis et surtout de Sif. Ils pouvaient bien laisser faire des serviteurs non ?

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Sif n'avait-elle jamais donc entendu parler de politique ? Visiblement non.

Les deux enfants accompagnèrent les jeunes gens jusqu'à leurs appartements, dans l'autre aile du palais.

Loki finit par se rapprocher sensiblement de Thor puis prendre sa main.

Il sentait le regard de leurs visiteur sur lui.

Finalement, l'un deux prit son courage à deux mains.

"- Prince Loki, c'est vrai ?"

Le jeune jotun haussa un sourcil.

"- Quoi donc ?"

"- Que les jotuns sont hermaphrodites."

Loki resta interdit un instant. Tout le monde le savait non ?

"- Heu… Oui, bien sur."

"- Ca doit vous changer, prince Thor."

"- ….Me changer…De quoi ?"

"- Ben des filles ? Vous et Sif, vous êtes bien ensembles non ?"

Les elfes étaient curieux. La fidélité était un concept qu'ils n'avaient pas après tout.

Thor sentit la main de Loki serrer très fort la sienne.

"- Lady Sif n'est qu'une amie. Certainement pas une… "amie" dans ce sens-là. Et de toute façon, je n'aime que mon Loki."

Un petit gloussement parcourut le groupe.

"- Vous êtes à ce point doué, prince Loki ? Wahou ! Avec la réputation des Ases, tenir en laisse leur prince ! Chapeau ! Mais vous avez un avantage avec le double plomberie."

Loki eut soudain envie de pleurer. L'elfe ne disait même pas ça pour être méchant, il le voyait. Juste que leurs manières différaient des leurs. Il ne voyait même pas à mal qu'à son jeune âge il puisse déjà s'accoupler avec Thor.

Thor lui caressa la paume du pouce. Lui aussi connaissait assez leurs visiteurs, ou tout au moins leurs mœurs, pour ne pas en prendre (trop) ombrage.

Il préféra passer sous silence que Loki et lui n'étaient encore que des enfants. Bon, d'accord, Thor commençait à trouver le physique des filles très agréable à regarder et voir celui de Loki changer de jour en jour le fascinait comme jamais. Chaque centimètre carré libre de peau de son petit prince lui donnait parfois envie de déposer des milliers de baisers dessus jusqu'à la voir rougir et il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de se réveiller le matin dans un état d'excitabilité certain. Mais ce n'était pas la question. Thor savait très bien qu'il n'était pas prèt, et Loki encore moins. Mais ça n'empêchait pas la curiosité d'être de plus en plus présente.

Les questions tout à faire naïves de ces elfes le dérangeait parce qu'il s'était lui-même posé certaines des centaines de fois sans oser les poser à Loki.

A une question particulièrement crue, Thor finit par en avoir assez. NON Loki ne leur montrerait pas sa double anatomie ! Non mais ca allait bien là ! C'était quoi ces manières !

Ses protestations outragées montèrent si bien en décibel qu'elles finirent par attirer un des vieux elfes qui avaient accompagné la délégation mais était resté dans les appartements diplomatiques pour se reposer.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?"

Soudain très "Prince d'Asgard, j'exige ton respect paysan", Thor toisa le vieil elfe avec colère. A l'extérieur, l'orage grondait de plus en plus fort.

"- J'apprécierai que vos…. Jeunes gens, apprennent un minimum de retenue quand ils sont en présence d'individus au rang supérieur au leur." Cracha Thor avant de se détourner. "Viens mon Loki"

Dans les bras de son compagnon, Loki était furieux. Absolument furieux. Thor le sentait trembler de rage silencieuse contre lui. Le petit jotun était en général facile à vivre et d'un abord tranquille, mais qu'on s'en prenne à son honneur et il se faisait plus dangereux qu'une mangouste face à un cobra. Sif l'avait appris à ses dépens. Thor ne doutait pas que ces elfes l'apprendraient aussi à leurs dépens.

"- VOUS AVEZ DEMANDE QUOI ? ETES VOUS MALADES ?"

Loki renfila.

Bien fait. Mais l'avoinée que ces pourceaux allaient prendre n'était rien devant ce qu'il avait en tête pour eux.

Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Thor.

"- Thor…"

"- Mmm…"

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à leurs appartements.

"- Tu ne t'es jamais posé les même questions qu'eux à mon sujet ?"

Si Loki était honnête, il s'était posé de très nombreuses questions à propos de Thor.

"- …Si…Souvent."

"- Pourquoi tu m'as jamais demandé ?"

Thor haussa les épaules.

"- Me suis toujours dit que quand tu serais prêt, je le saurais et que je te demanderais à ce moment-là."

"- Ho ?"

Thor lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

"- Je t'aime mon Loki. Tu le sais. Je me fiche pas de ce que tu es. Mais finalement, ca a pas vraiment d'importance. On sera marié quand même et je t'aime. Tout le reste, on pourra faire avec je suppose."

Loki rit doucement.

On aurait pu arguer qu'il savait déjà à quoi ressemblait un Ase adulte et nu, mais lorsqu'Heimdall l'avait emmené aux bains publics pour un simple coup d'œil, il avait été tellement choqué qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention a ce qui se cachait sous la forêt vierge débroussaillable à la serpette (voir à la tronçonneuse pour certains) que les asgardiens avaient entre les jambes. Quel que soit leur sexe.

Et puis, ils n'étaient pas Thor.

"- Et toi Loki ?"

Le petit jotun tressaillit, comme prit en faute.  
Les joues violettes, il hésita.

"- Je suis curieux, comme toi j'imagine."

Thor referma la porte de leurs appartements sur eux.

C'était peut-être le bon moment pour proposer à Loki un petit cours d'anatomie comparée ?  
Thor se sentit rougir et son bas ventre se contracter.

Ou pas en fait.


	8. Chapter 8

Petits princes

Chapitre 7

Thor 14 ans et demi

Loki 13

(c'est la suite du chap précédent)

Chapitre assez court, je sais, mais j'ai un truc sur le feu donc je vais devoir lever un peu le pied je pense.

########################################

Thor ne savait pas comment Odin avait appris pour les indiscrétions des elfes et vanirs la veille, mais le prince d'Asgard savait que son père était au courant. Et qu'il n'avait que TRES moyennement apprécié la plaisanterie.

Les jeunes gens responsables avaient été expulsés d'Asgard sous le prétexte que la tension diplomatique était visiblement trop dure pour leurs esprits encore fragiles d'adolescent.  
Dans les fait, Skurge, le garde ami de Loki depuis le premier jour et qui servait régulièrement d'escorte aux deux gamins leur avait raconté en riant que la seule chose qui avait sauvé les elfiques postérieurs d'une rencontre douloureuse avec un royal pied chaussé d'acier était l'arthrose qu'Odin avait dans le genou droit l'hiver.

Bouiné contre son fiancé, Loki grignotait un morceau de melon, le regard dans le vague.

Odin lui avait déjà adressé la parole deux fois mais l'adolescent ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

"- Thor ? Comment va Loki ?"

"- Je crois qu'il pense un peu trop" Soupira Thor, désolé.

Le roi s'y attendait. Les elfes avaient été odieux. Déjà, et malgré sa colère, il avait entendu des vanirs traiter Loki de Catin. Ce n'était pas une insulte pour eux, au contraire. Mais pour les Asgardiens, ça en deviendrait vite une, surtout pour ceux qui ne voyait déjà pas d'un bon œil le mariage princier. Comme si Loki avait déjà été touché par qui que ce soit ! L'adolescent n'avait même pas encore réellement conscience de la sexualité. Enfin, pas jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas. Comme pour se protéger, le petit jotun avait conservé sa peau bleue mais avait enfilé l'une de ses robes préférées. Odin avait remarqué que Loki aimait à les utiliser un peu comme des boucliers contre les agressions. Lorsqu'il avait besoin de se cacher du monde, il portait une robe. Non qu'il se cache derrière une position "feminine" mais juste qu'il se sentait plus capable de se défendre ainsi. Tous les asgardiens savaient qu'il ne fallait pas chercher le petit jotun quand il portait une robe. C'eut été aussi dangereux qu'aller jouer avec une mère blaireau affecté d'un rhume de cerveau.

La robe était finalement une protection pour le quidam : "ennuyez moi et mourrez"

"- Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas faire une petite promenade en forêt ?" Proposa doucement le roi.

Thor hocha la tête.

"- Oui ! Bonne idée !"

"- Vous pouvez sortir de table."

Thor ne se fit pas prier. Il souleva Loki de ses jambes.

"- Thor ?"

"- On va aller se promener, Loki. D'accord ? Ça nous fera du bien."

Le jeune jotun hocha la tête.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rester là.

"- Faut qu'on se change, on va aller se balader à cheval. Papa, on rentrera demain."

Odin hésita puis hocha la tête. Asgard n'était pas dangereuse et Thor avait quand même bientôt 1500 ans. S'il n'était pas encore un homme, il était quand même assez grand pour partir à l'aventure avec son fiancé. Ça leur ferait même du bien à tous les deux. Les deux princes arrivaient même à un âge ou partir sans adulte avec eux leur ferait un bien fou pour leur développement.

Le roi mit l'idée dans un coin de sa tête pendant qu'il discutait avec un vieux vanir qui ramait lamentablement pour revenir dans les bonnes grâces du roi d'Asgard.

Il surveilla encore un instant les deux petits pendant qu'ils trottaient hors de la salle de banquet. Il fallait qu'il arrête de les voir comme des petits. Thor était presque aussi grand que lui. Quant à Loki, il poussait encore une fois comme un champignon. S'il avait encore une tête et demi de moins que Thor, il allait vite le rattraper.

Odin réalisa avec un choc.  
Ce n'étaient plus des enfants.

Des jeunes hommes.

Ou presque.

Même avec sa robe Loki faisait adulte. Jeune fille, mais plus adulte que jamais (logiquement en même temps)

Odin les regarda s'éloigner, main dans la main, comme n'importe quel jeune couple amoureux depuis le début du monde.

Il sourit.

Que les norns leur accordent le bonheur…Pitié…

Et ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de Laufey.

################################

Thor et Loki avaient enfilés leurs cuirs de monte.

C'est en courant qu'ils s'étaient précipités à l'écurie.  
Un palefrenier leur prépara leurs chevaux. Thor avait sa jument de bataille et Loki un étalon de monte que lui avait offert Odin. Il lui avait promis son propre cheval de bataille pour son 1500 eme anniversaire.

Depuis, Loki faisait de gros efforts à l'entrainement. Avec ses dagues et sa lance, il progressait bien plus qu'à l'épée. Odin lui avait promis de nouvelles armes s'il se montrait capable de les utiliser.

Thor était très fier de lui.

Plus personne ne pourrait reprocher à son époux de ne pas être capable de se défendre. Entre ça et sa magie, Loki serait une force de la nature à égalité avec Thor lorsqu'ils seraient tous les deux adultes.

Ils bondirent sur le dos de leurs montures dès qu'ils purent puis s'éloignèrent seuls au grand galop avec justes leurs fontes pleines et quelques outils minimalistes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus après tout.

Les palefreniers les regardèrent prendre la direction des montagnes sans vraiment s'en faire pour eux. Asgard était relativement tranquille et les deux princes déjà redoutables même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avaient vraiment conscience. Le jour où les deux adolescents allaient réaliser que malgré leur jeune âge, il n'y avait guère qu'Odin lui-même pour leur tenir tête serait un jour….intéressant pour le royaume. Peut-être funeste, peut-être redoutable mais en tout cas intéressant.

Comme bien plus que de petites gens que le roi et la cour ne le réalisait, les palefreniers appréciaient Loki. Certes, il était un jotun. Certes, il faisait des niches avec sa magie. Certes, il mentait. Mais jamais au grand jamais il ne s'en prenait à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas la force de se défendre. Jamais l'adolescent ne s'en prendrait à un inférieur. Ce n'aurait pas été honorable.  
Sauf pour se venger, bien sûr. Loki avait une conscience aigüe de l'honneur, de l'orgueil et de la place de chacun dans le monde. Quiconque s'en prenait à son honneur, à celui de Thor ou à celui de l'une de ses deux maisons devait accepter d'en subir les conséquences.  
Elles n'étaient jamais agréables et souvent inoubliables. Les cheveux noirs de Sif restaient le meilleurs rappel pour tout un chacun. Pourtant, aucun "petit" n'hésitait à saluer la futur reine ou à lui demander de l'aide ou un conseil. Malgré son jeune âge, Loki avait déjà assimilé l'intégralité des lois du royaume et était toujours prêt à répondre à une question de quelqu'un.

Le jotun savait qu'il devait gagner sa place et le respect de son futur peuple à la force du poignet et s'en tirait jusque-là pas trop mal malgré ses nombreux détracteurs haineux lui reprochant juste sa race.

On ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre le racisme ordinaire… quand Loki serait effectivement marié à Thor et qu'un premier prince grandirait dans la nourricerie du palais, la suspicion générale diminuerait forcément en grande partie.

Jusque-là, les deux princes ne se débrouillaient finalement pas si mal.

Les deux chevaux galopèrent droit devant eux pendant un long moment.  
A chaque foulée, un poids se retirait des épaules des deux adolescents.

Lorsqu'ils déboulèrent au grand galop, couchés sur les encolures de leurs montures, dans la large vallée juste au pied de la montagne à quelques kilomètres du palais, ils riaient tous les deux comme des gosses. Les deux jeunes princes encourageaient leurs montures à accélérer encore autant de la voix que de la main. Ils courraient l'un avec l'autre et s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de challenge, aucun d'eux ne voulait se laisser battre par son fiancé. Finalement, ils passèrent la ligne des arbres pour débouler au milieu d'une large clairière.

"- J'AI GAGNE !" Cria soudain Loki en se redressant lorsqu'il passa la ligne de frondaison avec une encolure d'avance sur Thor.

Le prince blond protesta vigoureusement mais Loki ne voulut rien savoir.

"- Tu as perdu donc j'ai gagné !"

Thor laissa tomber. Face à un tel argument gravé dans le marbre, que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

Les rênes mi-longues, les deux princes laissèrent leurs montures ralentir progressivement leur galop puis passer au trot sur quelques centaines de mètres puis enfin au pas.

Comme leurs cheveux, les deux adolescents écumaient de sueur et de poussière. Pourtant, ils s'en fichaient. Il était bien.

Le palais était loin, la politique aussi… Ils étaient enfin seuls tous les deux et déchargés de toutes leurs responsabilités pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

Les deux chevaux finirent par s'arrêter près du petit lac au pied de la montagne pour paitre tranquillement.

Thor sauta du dos de sa monture pour venir aider Loki à descendre de la sienne. Non qu'il en eut besoin mais le jotun appréciait toujours ces petites marques d'affection et de galanterie. C'était tellement différent de ce que ses professeurs lui avaient promis lorsqu'il n'était qu'un tout petit glaçon effrayé… Et dire que ça ferait bientôt mille ans qu'il venait à Asgard tous les ans…mille ans que ses fiançailles avec Thor étaient effectives. Odin avait été incroyablement bon et généreux pour le petit jotun qui n'était finalement pas autre chose qu'un otage et une usine à bébés.  
Des fois, les deux jeunes gens avaient un peu l'impression d'être déjà mariés. Ils n'avaient jamais dormis ailleurs que dans le même lit depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble ou presque, sauf à l'entrainement….

Parfois, Loki se disait que se séparer un peu dans la journée leur ferait du bien. Puis Thor lui souriait, ce grand sourire immense qu'il aimait tant et le cœur du petit jotun lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait éclater dans sa poitrine.

Etre séparés ? Ils l'avaient été pendant près d'un an et demi. Lui avait failli mourir et Thor était devenu une créature sombre, dure et froide que personne n'avait apprécié à par Tyr.

Thor était fait pour sourire et être heureux. Pas pour être un tueur sans pitié comme le général le voudrait. Tyr se languissait des millénaires passés où la guerre était en permanence à leur porte. Il se languissait des combats épiques, des massacres et de la gloire que patauger dans le sang pouvait lui donner. Même les jeunes générations de soldats s'entrainaient à présent pour protéger Asgard et non plus pour envahir et vaincre leurs ennemis. Tyr était purement et simplement écœuré.

Les deux ados dessellèrent leurs montures. Les deux chevaux étaient assez bien dressés pour ne pas s'éloigner quoi qu'il se passe.

Une fois leurs montures libérées de leurs harnachements, Thor se laissa tomber dans l'herbe épaisse, la tête sur sa selle, son tapis de selle épais en peau de mouton rembourrée déplié sous lui. Loki l'imita avec plus de grâce mais tout autant de plaisir.

C'était une chose que Thor adorait chez Loki. Le moindre de ses gestes étaient emplit d'une grâce naturelle inconsciente qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez personne d'autre à part d'autres sorciers. Sans doute était-ce l'usage du Seidr qui donnait ses gestes délicats à ses utilisateurs, Thor n'en savait rien, mais il adorait ça. Loki était un mélange de délicatesse toute féminine et des pires brutalités masculines quand il le voulait. Thor refusait à toute force de s'entrainer au combat à mains nues avec Loki depuis que le petit Jotun avait purement et simplement massacré son petit postérieur. Le jotun ne l'également jamais en puissance pure, il ne serait jamais aussi puissant que lui au combat brut, mais à mains nues ? Loki pouvait refaire le museau de n'importe qui. Il n'y avait bien que les Valkyries qui pouvaient encore lui tenir tête. D'ailleurs, Loki ne s'entrainait plus qu'avec elles. Tyr avait fini par le chasser de l'arène parce qu'il ne supportait plus les petites plaisanteries du jeune prince. A la décharge de Loki, il se vengeait juste du manque de considération et d'honnêteté du général. Même Sif trouvait parfois que Tyr allait trop long. Après un long combat à la dague entre elle et le jotun ou Loki l'avait touché cinq fois et elle une seul, Tyr l'avait déclarée elle, gagnante. Elle détestait peut-être Loki, mais là, ça touchait à son honneur de guerrière. Elle avait été scandalisée et l'avait fait savoir. Le jotun avait paru surprit qu'elle prenne sa défense. Après cette petite scène, une paix très fragile s'était faite entre eux deux. Ils s'évitaient, se parlaient poliment quand ils étaient obligés de se côtoyer, mais ne s'agressaient plus à vue. Par contre, ils étaient d'accord pour se venger de Tyr ensemble.

Finalement, le général avait décrété que tout était la faute de Loki avant de le chasser de l'arène. Le jotun n'en avait pas été plus déphasé que ça. Il avait juste haussé les épaules puis demander l'asile aux valkyries. Ça avait fait grand bruit. Il était le premier et unique mâle à avoir jamais eu le droit d'entrer dans leur sanctuaire et de s'y entrainer. Quand on leur demandait la raison, les guerrières vierges se contentaient de sourire sans rien dire, comme si elles connaissaient un secret qu'elles se partageaient avec Loki.

Les capacités martiales du jeune jotun avaient crût presque aussi vite que celles de Thor depuis.

Quand ils seraient adultes et côte à côte, ils seraient imbattables.

Loki se recroquevilla sur le flanc.

A l'ombre, il ne faisait pas trop chaud pour lui, même sous sa forme de Jotun.

"- Thor, tu dors ?"

Le jeune prince roula sur le flanc pour faire face à son fiancé.

"- Non. Je profite juste de n'être que tous les deux."

Leurs mains de trouvèrent sans peine. Ils nouèrent leurs doigts, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait des milliers de fois. Ils y trouvaient là un soulagement et un apaisement aussi certain d'évident.

"- A quoi tu penses mon Loki ? A ce que les elfes ont dit hier hein ?"

Loki rosit doucement. Oui il y pensait. Les questions impudiques des jeunes vanirs et des elfes avaient remué quelque chose chez le jeune jotun.

"- Pas toi peut-être ?"

Thor rougit furieusement à son tour.  
Il devait bien avouer que oui.

"- Si… Mais je t'ai dit. Moi je te demande rien mon Loki."

Le jeune prince bleu se redressa rapidement. Les bras croisés autour des jambes, le menton sur les genoux, il soupira. Lors de ses études à Asgard, il avait bien sur passé un peu de temps avec Eir pour avoir droit à une éducation totale et sans apriori….Mais qui ne correspondait que très imparfaitement à sa propre anatomie. Curieux, il avait passé un long moment à s'observer sous toutes les coutures devant un miroir. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir faire la même chose sur un asgardien…Et comme il aurait aimé que cet asgardien soit Thor….

Thor soupira sans bruit.

Il n'aimait pas voir son Loki aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

"- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de rester là deux jours ? On a tout ce qu'il faut, il fait beau, papa sait où nous sommes. On pourrait pécher le diner, qu'en penses-tu ?"

Loki hésita.

"- Thor, je ne sais pas si…"

"- Mais si ! Allez ! Ce sera drôle !"

Loki hésita encore plus.

"- Je…je ne sais pas nager, Thor."

Le prince Ase en resta comme deux ronds de flancs.

"- Sérieux ?"

Loki rosit doucement.

"- Il n'y a pas d'eau libre à Jotunheim et ici…Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion finalement."

Thor se déshabilla immédiatement, ne gardant que son petit pagne.

"- Alors je vais t'apprendre ! Viens !"

Et sans attendre, il alla sauter dans l'eau en courant.

Loki le regard partir en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Bon sang ce que Thor avait grandi en peu de temps ! Il était presque un homme maintenant…Et lui faisait encore tellement gamin… Le petit jotun se prit à espérer qu'il murirait très, très vite.

Il se déshabilla à son tour pour rejoindre Thor.

Il ne sauta pas dans l'eau mais attendit que son fiancé lui tende les bras pour l'aider à entrer dans l'onde fraiche et limpide.

Thor lui dédia un grand sourire

"- Allonge-toi sur l'eau." Lui expliqua-t-il en posant sa main sous son ventre. "Je te tient."

Pas une seconde Loki ne pensa que Thor ne pouvait pas le soutenir.


	9. Chapter 9

Petits princes

Chapitre 8

Thor 14 ans et demi

Loki 13

(c'est la suite du chap précédent)

########################################

La paume de Thor sur son ventre lui donnait très chaud malgré la fraicheur relative de l'eau autour de lui.

Si Thor devait être glacé jusqu'aux os par l'eau qui provenaient des torrents de fonte de la montagne, Loki lui trouvait la température absolument parfaite.

Si ce n'était cette main qui rependait une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti dans son ventre et allait se loger jusqu'entre ses jambes.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Thor touchait son ventre nu. Ce n'était même pas comme si Thor le voyait en pagne pour la première fois. Loki passait 80% de son temps en pagne.

Mais cette fois, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose que les questions des elfes avaient déterré et qui aurait mieux fait de rester enfouit encore un moment.

Pourtant, Loki fit un effort pour détourner son attention de la large main posée sur son ventre. Depuis quand la main de Thor était-elle devenue aussi grande et large ? Jusque-là, elle n'avait jamais été beaucoup plus grande que les siennes. A présent ? Loki avait l'impression que son fiancé pourrait probablement faire le tour de sa taille ou presque juste avec ses deux mains.

"- Loki, fait attention à ce que tu fais." Le gronda tendrement Thor.

Le petit jotun se sentit rosir. Il se laissait juste porter par l'eau et la main de son Ase sans rien faire d'autre.

"- Désolé." Souffla doucement le petit prince bleu.

Loki se força à se concentrer sur ce que Thor lui disait et non sur la chaleur brulante qui se rependait de plus en plus dans son ventre.

"- Je te tiens, tu ne risques pas de couler." Lui rappela Thor en appuyant un peu plus sa main sur sa peau. "Maintenant, tends les bras devant toi et les jambes derrière."

Lentement, le jeune prince lui expliqua comment nager. Petit à petit, le jotun prit le coup de main et le coup de pied. Pour quelqu'un qui pouvait écrire deux choses à la fois des deux mains en même temps, ce n'était pas tellement compliqué de se coordonner. Sa seule angoisse restait la quantité d'eau libre autour de lui. Il était un jotun. Pour lui, l'eau libre était plus une marque de mort et de décrépitude que celle de vie des autres royaumes.

"- Ca va mon Loki ?"

Le petit jotun réalisa soudain que s'il nageait, la main de Thor ne le touchait plus. Immédiatement, il paniqua, avala une grande goulée d'eau, manqua se noyer, mais Thor l'attrapa immédiatement dans ses bras pour le soutenir.

"- Shhh…Du calme Loki. Tu as pied. Calme-toi. S'il te plait... Shhhhh…."

Le petit jotun finit de cracher toute l'eau qui avait pris un mauvais chemin. Accroché aux épaules de son fiancé, les larmes aux yeux, il hoqueta un peu pendant que Thor les entrainait vers la rive.

Le jeune prince d'Asgard était très conscient du corps au trois quart nu contre le sien. Pour la première fois, il réalisait que Loki était son futur époux et qu'on leur demanderait autre chose que de jouer aux cartes et de se faire des bisous. Si tous les deux l'avaient toujours intellectuellement su, les questions des elfes avaient mis en avant une réalité qui se rapprochait non seulement de plus en plus vite mais que leur croissante n'allait pas les laisser ignorer encore très longtemps.

Thor se passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

Le corps de Loki avait toujours été fin et souple comme une liane.

A présent, Thor réalisait tout juste à quel point sa peau était douce, ses lignes claniques délicates sous ses doigts et combien le souffle de son Loki dans son cou était frais et agréable sur sa peau embrasée.

"- Viens, on va sortir de l'eau." Proposa Thor, un peu gêné mais tout à fait inconscient de la tension désagréable sur son pagne.

Loki hocha la tête.

Il sortit de l'eau aussi vite que possible. Il n'avait pas froid mais se sentait soudain affreusement exposé. Il s'enroula très vite dans leur couverture.

Thor s'assura qu'il était bien installé puis replongea dans l'eau, autant pour se calmer et réfléchir que pécher le diner. Ce qu'il avait envie de remettre ses mains sur la peau de son Loki…. Pas comme s'ils n'avaient jamais échangés des caresses et des câlins, mais ces derniers temps, c'était devenu plus rare. A croire que l'adolescence faisait son travail et les séparaient lentement avant qu'ils ne puissent plus se retenir et se sauter dessus quand ils seraient prêt.

Une pudeur nouvelle montait entre eux en même temps qu'un désir de plus en plus fort de se toucher.

Thor planta sa dague dans un saumon qu'il jeta sur la rive avec deux autres.

Il détestait tous ces tourments nerveux qui l'affectaient et qui n'avaient fait qu'exploser à cause de ses imbéciles d'elfes.

Il eut soudain envie que Loki reparte très vite pour Jotunheim. Son absence le ferait souffrir mais il avait besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il se débattait en silence avec ses désirs de plus en plus tendancieux. A présent que ces abrutis d'elfes les avaient jeté en pâture au grand jour, Thor se sentait affreusement mit à nu.

Un quatrième puis un cinquième saumon rejoint les premiers, puis un nombre certain d'écrevisses.

Satisfait par sa pèche, Thor rejoint finalement son Loki après s'être rhabillé.

Le jeune Ase s'en serait frappé. Il avait autant envie de partir en exploration sur la peau de son Loki que de se cacher pour qu'il ne le voit pas.

"- Loki ? J'ai péché du poisson et des écrevisses."

Recroquevillé autour d'un petit feu de camp tout juste fait, Loki sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu son fiancé revenir.

"- Ho ? Ha. Bien…"

Thor ayant déjà vidé les poissons, ils les enfichèrent juste sur des petits bouts de bois avant de les planter autour du feu. Loki prit une de leurs gamelles en fer blanc qu'il remplit d'eau et mit à bouillir. Lorsqu'elle fut frémissante, il jeta les écrevisses châtrées dans l'eau bouillante.

Un silence lourd et désagréable était tombé sur le jeune couple.

"- Loki… je suis désolé." S'excusa Thor que l'ambiance et le silence de Loki mettait à la torture.

"- De quoi t'excuses tu, idiot ?" Cracha le petit jotun avant de s'excuser immédiatement à son tour. C'était quoi ces manières ? Surtout qu'il n'avait de fait, rien à reprocher à Thor !

Au contraire, Thor était toujours adorable avec lui.

Devant la petite mine heurtée de son fiancé, le Jotun fit le tour du feu pour s'asseoir près de lui. Thor du faire un effort pour ne pas reculer. Il mourrait d'envie de prendre Loki dans ses bras mais en même temps….

La différence d'être entre eux était faible mais suffisante pour justement faire toute la différence. Si Loki s'éveillait à peine à ce qui commençait à titiller ses hormones, Thor réalisait qu'il se forçait à rester sourd aux siennes depuis déjà quelques temps. C'était facile quand Loki n'était encore qu'un petit garçon, mais à présent que Thor non seulement avait réalisé que Loki grandissait et la teneur conjointe de ses désirs, c'était infiniment plus difficile pour lui.

Loki lui jeta un regard de chiot blessé. Thor ne lui passait pas un bras autour des épaules ? Il ne le prenait pas contre lui ?

L'avait-il à ce point heurté ?

Désolé, inquiet aussi, des persiflages qu'il croyait avoir oublié depuis bien longtemps remontant sans peine à son esprit, Loki retourna à sa place de l'autre côté du feu, le nez bas.

Ils mangèrent en silence, sans rien de l'enthousiasme et du plaisir qui avait été le leur pendant leur chevauchée.

"- Je vais aller chasser." Décida soudain Thor qui n'en pouvait plus de rester près de son fiancé.

"- Je peux ven…."

"- NON ! Je veux dire… pas besoin…Prépare nous un campement pour ce soir, d'accord ? Comme ça on pourra repartir demain."

Loki baissa le nez pour ne pas laisser voir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

"- D'accord."

Thor fuit littéralement la présence de son fiancé en courant, laissant Loki se débrouiller avec leurs affaires. Le sorcier attendit un instant que Thor soit hors de vue puis laissa les larmes couler un moment avant de se reprendre. Il sécha ses larmes, renfonça sa détresse puis serra les dents. Son devoir envers Jotunheim était de plaire à son fiancé. Si, pour une raison ou une autre, Thor ne voulait plus de lui, il devait tout faire pour le ramener vers lui, quelqu'en soit le prix.

C'est donc avec centration que Loki prépara un campement aussi confortable que possible pour la nuit qu'ils allaient passer là. Le cœur gros, il réalisa que Thor ne voudrait probablement pas dormir avec lui.

Une fois le campement près, Loki s'assit près du petit feu auquel il donna encore quelques branches. Avec le jour baissant, leurs chevaux se rapprochèrent un peu du feu pour profiter autant de sa chaleur que de sa protection et de la présence des deux deux pattes.

Loki se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le menton sur les genoux. Thor lui manquait affreusement. Etait-il rentré au palais sans lui ?

Il se remit à pleurer doucement, la peur de se faire abandonner de plus en plus forte. Que ferait-il si Thor ne voulait vraiment plus de lui ? Devrait-il être une Reine de façade pendant que son mari trouverait quelqu'un d'autre à aimer ? Loki savait qu'il avait tendance à tout voir en noir quand quelque chose n'allait pas et à rapidement tirer des plans sur la comète. Mais en 850 ans qu'il connaissait Thor, c'était la première fois que Thor l'évitait ainsi.

Ils s'étaient bien disputés deux ou trois fois, mais leurs disputes étaient de vraies querelles. Tous les deux en voulaient à l'autre. Tous les deux avaient quelque chose à reprocher. Là ? Loki ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Pourquoi Thor le repoussait-il soudain alors qu'en arrivant ici il avait paru plus qu'heureux qu'ils soient ensembles ?  
A moins que…La seule explication que voyait le jotun était que Thor venait soudain de réaliser qu'il était un jotun avec tout ce que ça impliquait. Les paroles des elfes avaient fait affreusement mouche dans le cœur du petit garçon. Il s'avait déjà qu'il n'était qu'une poulinière pour la très grande majorité des Asgardiens. Maintenant, les elfes le traitaient de catin.  
Même s'il savait intellectuellement que les elfes n'y voyaient pas là une insulte, au contraire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être être blessé. Thor avait-il prit ce qu'ils avaient dit pour argent content ? Loki n'avait jamais reçu de baisers que de Thor. Comment aurait-il pu donner son innocence à quelqu'un d'autre ? Sans compter qu'il était trop jeune ! Pour lui, une étreinte n'était encore, malgré le trouble et la curiosité naissantes qui commençaient à entourer la chose, qu'un élément encore indéfinissable, probablement douloureux et en tout cas sale, humide et poisseux.

Il rougit.

La chaleur dans le ventre qu'il avait ressenti lorsque la main de Thor était posée sur son ventre n'était pas sale en tout cas. Humide et poisseux, c'était une conséquence, il en avait bien conscience.  
Rien que d'y repenser, il ressentait encore cette chaleur trouble dans le ventre et entre les jambes, cette contraction interne qu'il refusait d'écouter ou de comprendre.

"- Loki ? Ça ne va pas ?"

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Le petit jotun sursauta avec un cri, sa magie prête à le défendre.

Quand il fut nez à nez avec son Thor, il ne put s'empêcher de se jeter à son cou.

"- Me laisse pas. Je t'en prie. Me laisse pas. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais me laisse pas." Supplia le petit sorcier en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à l'Ase. "Même si tu m'aimes plus, s'il te plait, me laisse pas. Je te promets que je serais pas gênant. Mais me laisse pas."

Stupéfait, Thor laissa tomber la biche qu'il trainait à moitié derrière lui sur le sol.

Qu'est ce que son Loki racontait ? Il avait pleuré ? Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

Sans plus se soucier de ce qui le perturbait lui-même il le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

"- Loki. M'enfin. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Le jeune prince des glaces sanglota contre son fiancé un long moment avant qu'il ne se calme suffisamment pour répondre aux questions de plus en plus inquiètes de son Thor.

"- Loki, s'il te plait, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

Etroitement niché contre Thor, le jotun refusait de lâcher sa chemise.

"- Tu m'aimes plus hein ? Tu as réalisé quelque chose et tu veux plus de moi, c'est ca ? C'est pour ça que tu es partit ? J'avais peur que tu reviennes plus. " Consterné, Thor le serra plus fort contre lui. "Je peux pas te perdre Thor. Et si tu veux plus de moi, je sers plus à rien. Personne d'autre voudra de moi et maman va me détester, comme le reste de Jotunheim et si je sers plus à rien, jotunheim va mourir et…."

Thor le secoua doucement.

"- LOKI ! Arrête." Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Comment Loki pouvait-il imaginer une seule seconde qu'il ne voudrait plus de lui ? Il l'aimait si fort ! Tellement fort qu'il refusait de lui faire peur avec les désirs qui commençaient à lui raidir les reins le matin quand il l'avait dans ses bras ou quand il pensait à lui sous la douche et que ses mains s'égaraient sur son entre jambe.

Thor était peut-être innocent, mais il n'était ni idiot, ni totalement naïf. Il savait que son amour d'enfant pour Loki de transformait en quelque chose de plus adulte. De plus demandeur aussi. Et c'était ce qui lui faisait peur. Ce qu'il avait oblitéré jusque-là revenait avec vengeance depuis 24h. Il n'avait été sourd à la nature que depuis trop longtemps.

"- Je t'aime mon Loki. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur."

"- Alors pourquoi tu veux plus de moi ?"

Thor tressaillit.

Comment pouvait-il expliquer que c'était justement parce qu'il réalisait qu'il en voulait trop ? Et que Loki était encore trop jeune ?

"- Loki."

Un hennissement étouffé empêcha Thor de répondre.

Les deux adolescents se figèrent. Lentement, le rouge leur monta aux joues pendant que l'étalon de Loki montait la jument de Thor.

Ils restèrent blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, affreusement conscient de la présence et de la chaleur de leur fiancé, les joues écarlates, incapables de parler.

Finalement, Thor se racla la gorge.

"- Loki. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur." Répéta l'Ase. "Trop pour toi pour l'instant." Pendant ses vacances à Jotunheim, Laufey lui avait rentré dans le crâne au marteau pilon que les jotuns murissaient plus lentement que les Asgardiens. Thor n'avait pas compris jusqu'à maintenant ce que le vieux roi des glaces avait sous-entendu. "Je t'aime tout plein, Loki. Mais je crois pas que tu sois encore prêt à faire comme nos chevaux avec moi."

Loki rougit encore plus. Presque violet de la tête aux pieds, il détourna les yeux.

"- Tu en aurais envie ?"

Thor grimaça.

"- Ca me travaille." Avoua le prince blond, tellement gêné qu'il aurait voulu s'enterrer sous la plus proche souche.

"- Je suis désolé… Mais si tu veux je…"

"- NON ! Non Loki ! Non…" Consterné, tellement rouge lui aussi que s'il n'avait pas fait nuit, Thor aurait probablement pu être vu du palais, le jeune prince se tortilla sur le sol. " Je sais que tu en as pas envie toi."

Loki baissa le nez.

Si la chaleur qu'il ressentait dans le bas ventre était un indice, il commençait à en avoir envie si. Peut-être pas de se faire monter comme une jument, ca, non. Ca le répugnait encore pour l'instant. Mais… Ca le démangeait de toucher Thor, de partir à l'exploration.

Il se redressa un peu pour embrasser son fiancé avec une timidité qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusque-là.

Thor répondit au baiser avec la même timidité. Le baiser était aussi bon que d'habitude mais avec un piquant qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusque-là. Pour la première fois, c'était un baiser d'amoureux et non pas un baiser d'enfants. Loki comme Thor réalisaient enfin ce que leur relation voulait dire et vers quoi elle les conduirait.

Les chevaux se séparèrent tranquillement pour se remettre à paitre.

Les deux adolescents ne les voyaient plus.

Allongés sur l'herber, la biche du diner oubliée, Thor ouvrit la chemise de Loki bouton après bouton. Il connaissait par cœur le corps de son fiancé. Il l'avait déjà caressé des milliers de fois. Mais cette fois, les caresses avaient une saveur nouvelle qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu.

Loki frissonna lourdement lorsque les doigts de Thor glissèrent sur ses lignes claniques, comme pour prendre possession de ce qui lui appartenait pourtant déjà depuis des siècles. Les joues en feu, Loki ouvrit à son tour la chemise de Thor. Il n'y avait pas de lignes claniques à caresser sur la peau de lait de l'Ase, ni même encore de cicatrices à part quelques rares lignes plus claires gagnées à l'entrainement.  
Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avec un peu plus de frénésie. Thor les effleura du bout de la langue sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il avait vu quelques couples s'embrasser ainsi mais n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Ça lui avait toujours paru un peu sale et gluant. Cette fois pourtant alors que Loki ouvrait lentement la bouche pour accepter ce petit contact timide et maladroit entre leurs langues, ce ne fut plus sale et gluant. Le gout de Loki sur sa langue fit gémir le jeune prince. Entre ses bras, Loki ne savait pas trop s'il aimait ça ou non. C'était déjà bien trop de sensations pour son petit cœur. C'était juste un peu trop tôt, un peu trop vite.

"- Thor…"

L'Ase le lâcha, penaud.

"- Je suis désolé."

Loki reprit sa place entre ses bras. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le lâche. Il était bien dans ses bras et ses caresses. Son corps lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait fondre sur place. Ça aurait pu lui faire peur mais ça lui donnait surtout envie que Thor continue. Et sans adulte pour leur tomber dessus ou mettre le holà… Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'on les interrompe. Même l'idée qu'Odin les surprenne était trop loin pour qu'ils s'en soucient. Ici, il n'y avait personne pour les empêcher de s'abandonner à la nature.

Les joues roses, Loki ouvrit les boutons du pantalon de Thor qui le retint immédiatement.

"- Loki…. Attends…"

"- Tu es tout dur."

"- Je…Je sais." Thor était mortifié. Loki aussi.

La nature avait beau les conduire où elle voulait, ils restaient des ados avec une éducation derrière eux.

"- Je voudrais voir, Thor…"

"- Loki…"

"- S'il te plait ?"

Thor hésita.

"- Je pourrais regarder moi aussi ?"

Loki rougit autant que lui puis hocha la tête.

Lentement, ils se déshabillèrent. Pas l'un l'autre, pas encore. Dans quelques temps peut-être, mais pour l'instant, c'était beaucoup leur demander.

Machinalement, ils croisèrent leurs mains devant leur entre jambe en même temps.

Leurs gestes identiques les fit pouffer tous les deux.

Ils étaient aussi maladroit et mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. Au moins partaient-ils sur un pied d'égalité !

Ce rire nerveux leur fit du bien à tous les deux.

Ils rampèrent jusqu'à la petite couche de feuilles recouverte de leurs tapis de selle que Loki avait préparée pendant l'absence de Thor.

Ils s'y agenouillèrent. L'un comme l'autre n'osaient pas baisser les yeux vers l'entrejambe de son fiance ce qui était quand même ce qui les intéressaient le plus pour l'instant.

Thor se figea soudain.

Avec un juron, il s'assit en crapaud sur le sol.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Loki… Qui nous a expédié ici ?"

Le petit jotun ouvrit soudain de grands yeux.

"- Ho le vieux fou !"

Ils se tombèrent dans les bras en riant.

D'accord, Odin leur avait fait quitter le palais en conscience pour qu'ils règlent ce que les réflexions des elfes avaient déclenché. Le roi devait attendre la chose depuis un moment déjà et prévoir leur petite expédition en solitaire depuis quelques mois. Ils avaient de la chance quand même. Le blanc-seing que leur signait ainsi le roi était plus qu'ils n'auraient pu espérer.

Comme Loki n'avait aucune chance d'être fertile pour l'instant, Odin se fichait tout simplement comme d'une guigne qu'ils explorent de nouveaux territoires ensembles. Au contraire même. Si Loki avait correctement saisit le caractère du roi, il les encourageait même, comme depuis leur toute petite enfance, à se lier et se connaître le plus profondément possible avant leur immanquable mariage. Ils n'avaient aucune chance d'y couper. Alors s'ils pouvaient être aussi amoureux, proches et heureux ensembles que possible…. Odin voulait que son fils soit heureux. Il avait dû le marier sans lui laisser le choix de son partenaire, mais s'il pouvait aider à ce que cette union soit synonyme de bonheur, le vieux roi ferait tout pour. Son propre mariage arrangé avec Frigga n'était pas si mal réussit finalement. Alors pourquoi son fils n'aurait-il pas la même chance que lui. Son fils…Ses fils même. Odin ne pouvait que considérer Loki comme son fils adoptif. Il l'aimait tout comme en tout cas.

A mesure que les rires s'éloignaient, la gêne revenait. Pourtant, elle n'était plus aussi culpabilisante. Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, personne ne viendrait le leur reprocher. La seule gêne qu'ils pouvaient avoir était entre eux.

Thor le premier reprit son fiancé dans ses bras. Loki se laissa faire. Il était de caractère de toute façon plus passif que Thor. Tant qu'on ne le poussait pas à bout bien sûr. Si on l'énervait, il était plus brutal et agressif que son prince. Loki avait simplement une patience cumulative là ou Thor explosait tout de suite.  
Les caresses sur ses lignes claniques reprirent. Du bout d'un doigt, Thor les suivit jusqu'à la taille, là où il les avait toujours vus disparaître sans savoir ce qu'il y avait dessous. Le jeune ase se remit à genou près de son fiancé tout en l'invitant à rester allongé. Loki rougit. Il se sentait affreusement vulnérable sous le regard curieux de Thor. Ce n'était que parce que son tour viendrait de pouvoir examiner son fiancé sous toutes les coutures qu'il se laissa faire.

Il sursauta brutalement lorsque les doigts de Thor reprirent leurs chemins sur des lignes vierges de toutes caresses jusque-là.

"- Je t'ai fait mal ?"

"- N….Non…."

Thor gloussa.

"- Oui, je vois."

Le membre du jeune jotun avait commencé à se raidir contre sa cuisse. Loki rougit encore plus avant de réaliser que la même petite transformation physique arrivait à son fiancé. Et cette chaleur dans ses reins et entre ses jambes….

Thor se retint de partir à l'aventure trop vite. Il suivit chaque ligne clanique jusque sur les cuisses et l'aine de son fiancé avant de poser sa paume sur son entre jambe.

Loki lâcha un petit cri de souris.

"- THOR !"

L'ase rougit en le caressant doucement.

"- Tu n'as jamais fait ça, mon Loki ?"

"- N…Non…"

Le jotun se tordait sous la main de son fiancé. Il voulait qu'il arrête mais en même temps, il avait besoin qu'il continue. S'il avait été un Ase, Loki aurait bien sur sacrifié à la masturbation. Mais il était un jotun. C'était un besoin, un impératif presque, que sa race n'avait pas avant la maturité. Ce que Thor lui révélait de lui-même était presque trop en avance pour lui. Et pourtant, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu qu'il arrête.

"- Thor ?"

"- Laisse-moi faire mon Loki. Tu vas aimer, je te promets."

Loki se redressa pour venir se bouiner étroitement dans les bras de son fiancé. Thor le garda contre lui, ignorant avec un aplomb remarquable pour son âge la raideur de son propre entrejambe. Concentré sur son Loki, il le caressait comme il avait appris à le faire sur lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se raidir contre lui et qu'il lâche de petits cris étouffé dans son cou avant de s'abandonner contre son torse. Thor essuya les quelques gouttes translucides qui s'étaient échappée de son fiancé de la paume pour l'essuya sur sa cuisse, comme s'il avait eut un pantalon sur lequel s'essuyer la main.

"- Loki ?"

"- Mmmm…"

"- Ca va ?"

"- Mmmmm"

Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, jusqu'à ce que Loki tende la main vers l'entrejambe de son fiancé. Thor se mordit les lèvres.

"- Loki !"

"- Je veux voir moi aussi !"

Thor ne se déroba pas. Il s'appuya contre le tronc d'arbre sur lequel Loki avait appuyé leur campement pour regarder faire son petit prince.

Loki le prit dans sa paume comme lui-même l'avait fait.

"- Loki…"

"- C'est aussi bon que ce que tu m'as fait ?"

"- Je sais pas, mais c'est très très bon."

Imitant les gestes de Thor, Loki caressa gentiment son fiancé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épanche à son tour.

Thor reprit son souffle avec difficulté.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon Loki ?"

Le jotun préleva le liquide blanc qui avait jaillit sur le ventre de son prince.

"- C'est pas pareil."

"- C'est parce qu'on n'a pas le même âge. Ou qu'on est pas de la même race."

"- Oui, ça je sais. Mais pourquoi c'est pas pareil." Le pourquoi avait toujours bien plus fasciné Loki que le comment. "En tout cas, c'est pas très bon." Grimaça Loki avec une moue perplexe.

Thor préleva sa propre semence sur ses doigts pour gouter à son tour. Il dut en convenir.

"- Non, c'est pas très bon."

"- Mais c'est pas dans la bouche que ça doit aller à la base non plus." Pouffa le jotun, bien plus détendu" Personne n'était apparu pour leur crier dessus, le ciel ne leur était pas tombé sur la tête, Thor ne l'avait pas chassé à coups de cailloux, donc tout aller bien. Et il devait admettre que ça faisait du bien.

"- Pourquoi tu as pas de bourses, toi ?"

Loki baissa les yeux sur sa propre anatomie. Thor avait roulé sur le ventre et observait son fiancé à quelques centimètres de distance. La gêne et la timidité avait disparue pour ne plus laisser que la curiosité. Loki se rassit avant d'écarter les jambes sans la moindre pudeur de reste.

"- Ca je sais ! C'est parce qu'il fait trop froid à Jotunheim pour qu'on laisse ca dehors. C'est à l'intérieur."

"- Ho…je peux toucher ?"

"- Tu t'es pas gêné jusque-là !"

"- Mé ! Je peux ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

Est-ce que ce serait aussi bon si Thor le touchait ailleurs ? Pendant qu'il le flattait de la main, il avait senti ce même besoin entre ses jambes qu'il ne pouvait décrire. Comme une chaleur qu'il n'arrivait pas pour l'instant à comprendre.

Thor repoussa gentiment le sexe de son fiancé de la main pour mieux voir en dessous. Il n'y avait pas de bourse en effet mais s'il passait un doigt léger là où elles auraient dû être, il sentait un renflement un peu moelleux. C'était en effet caché à l'intérieur. Thor se redressa pour pousser Loki contre le tronc de l'arbre avant de lui écarter plus confortablement les jambes.

"- Hé ! Je suis pas une pintade à trousser !" Se plaignit Loki que les attouchements faisaient se sentir de plus en plus bizarre.

Thor ne répondit pas. Il fit glisser ses doigts un peu plus bas. Les sourcils froncés, il partit à la recherche entre ses propres jambes. Ha oui, lui il avait pas ça.

"- T'as une fente là… Moi j'ai pas."

"- Ben je suis un garçon et une fille en même temps. Ca a pas de pénis une fille. Juste une fente."

"- Comment tu sais ca toi ?"

"- Eir m'a expliqué. Elle m'a expliqué aussi comment on fait les bébés mais la théorie et la pratique c'est pas pareil."

Entre ce que lui avait expliqué la déesse et ce qu'il ressentait entre les bras de Thor, il y avait un monde. C'était impossible de réfléchir rationnellement avec les mains de son fiancé sur lui. Il savait intellectuellement tout ce que faisait Thor, mais c'était comme si son cerveau était parti en vacances pour ne plus laisser de lui qu'une créature de plaisir qui ne savait que ressentir.

Thor fit la moue, soudain jaloux.

"- C'est nul ! Moi aussi je voudrais être un garçon et une fille !"

Loki gloussa.

Le frottement des doigts de Thor sur ses lèvres faisait monter le chaleur dans son ventre.

Le prince d'Asgard continua son exploration.

Gentiment, il écarta les lèvres pour découvrir un petit clitoris et l'entrée d'un vagin encore vierge mais humide de fluides.

"- T'es trempé."

Ses mains étant occupée, il se pencha pour gouter de la pointe de la langue. Ha ! Le gout était bizarre aussi, un peu acide, mais il préférait largement ça à ses propres fluides.

Loki avait lâché un lourd gémissement.

"- Thooor !"

"- Ho ! Tu aimes ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

Thor sourit largement.

Il aimait de plus en plus les petits bruits que faisait Loki mais sa curiosité n'était pas assouvie.

"- C'est comme ça alors une fille ? Mais sans pénis dessus."

"- T'aura qu'à demander à Sif de se mettre toute nue."

"- Tu veux qu'elle me tue ?"

"- Bof, t'es plus fort qu'elle…. Thor ?"

Le prince avait glissé un doigt jusqu'à l'entrée du vagin. Avec l'excitation, elle était rouge et congestionnée.

"- Je peux ?" son doigt glissa vers l'intérieur.

Loki se redressa. Il attrapa la main de Thor entre ses jambes.

"- NON !"

"- Loki ?"

"- S'il te plait… Non… Pas… Pas maintenant…"

Le prince Ase n'insista pas. Si son Loki ne voulait pas, il n'allait certainement pas le forcer.

Il déposa un baiser sur le ventre de son jotun adoré puis sur ses lèvres. Loki grimaça un peu à l'amertume ne ses propres fluides sur la langue de son amoureux.

"- Ben j'aime pas le gout ! Je préfère le tient."

"- Ha ! Encore la preuve qu'on est fait pour être amoureux, tient !"

Loki tapa un Thor gloussant sur le torse.

"- Mé ! Dis pas ça comme si j'étais un plat de saucisses et toi de la sauce piquante !"

Thor éclata de rire avant que Loki ne le pousse brutalement sur le tapis de selle et reparte à l'aventure à son tour. Il l'examina longuement sous toutes les coutures avant de saisir un poil oublié.

"- Il en reste."

Il tira dessus, arrachant un glapissement de surprise à Thor.

"- MES POILS !"

"- On en a déjà discuté."

Thor grommela. Pfff, il aurait bien voulu garder ceux-là quand même ! Quel mâle n'avait pas de poils aux couilles ? Flute quoi !

Mais il obéirait. Bien sûr qu'il obéirait ! Il obéissait toujours à son Loki.

Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tous nus sous leur seule couverture, avec la garde de leurs deux chevaux pour seule compagnie sans se douter que la jument de Thor portait ce qui serait un magnifique petit poulain.

######################################

Les deux princes venaient de revenir de leur petite balade. Finalement, elle avait durée presque une semaine. Heimdall avait surveillé de loin en loin les adolescents pour être sûr que tout allait bien mais l'un dans l'autre, ils avaient eu une paix royale.

"- Vous en avez mis du temps !"

Thor sauta immédiatement de sa selle dans les bras de son père sans se soucier de montrer la moindre retenue.

"- Bonjour papa !"

Thor serra son père contre lui en réalisant soudain qu'il était presque aussi grand que lui.

Il le lâcha puis se précipita pour aider Loki à descendre de sa selle.

Ils avaient chevauchés tous les deux sur la jument de Thor. Ils avaient encore moins envie de se lâcher que d'habitude.

La semaine écoulée avait été passée à chasser, pécher, nager et se découvrir.

"- Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?"

Les deux princes rougirent si furieusement qu'Odin sut immédiatement à quoi s'en tenir. Imperturbable, il se retint d'éclater de rire pour préserver la dignité des deux adolescents. Ça pouvait être très susceptible à cet âge-là.

"- Je vois. Allez donc vous laver et vous changer, vous êtes sales comme des hommes des bois."

Les deux jeunes gens se dépêchèrent d'obéir. Le repas du soir n'allait pas tarder et ils avaient faim.

"- HO THOR !"

Le prince blond s'arrêta.

"- Tes amis t'ont longuement cherchés. Je crois que tu leur manque."

Loki fit la moue, jaloux comme un pou.

"- Loki, nous avons eu un message de Laufey." Immédiatement, l'inquiétude remplaça la jalousie." Tes frères et lui vont bien. Ils reprennent le contrôle de Jotunheim. Tu pourras bientôt rentrer chez toi."

Un voile de regret passa dans les yeux du jeune prince des glaces. Il serait heureux de revoir sa famille mais quitter Thor ? Ça lui serait encore plus difficile que jamais.

Thor prit sa main dans la sienne. Sans se soucier de rien plus longtemps, ils filèrent dans leur chambre.

"- Alors ? Nos princes sont perdus pour le mariage avec un autre ?"

"- Ne soit pas amère, Frigga."

"- Je ne suis pas amère." Soupira la reine. "Juste…"

"- Ils sont heureux. Ne peux-tu leur laisser ça ?"

La reine soupira encore.

Elle voyait bien que son fils était heureux. C'était bien la seule raison qui l'avait empéché de faire empoisoner Loki.

"- Je sais."

"- Alors que reproches-tu donc à Loki enfin ? C'est un adorable jeune prince, il sera une mère parfaite pour les enfants de Thor, il sera une reine idéale, il est fort et puissant, le trône sera renforcé autant par sa magie que par les liens que nous en tirons avec Jotunheim, il aime Thor passionnément et lui sera fidèle jusqu'à la mort j'en suis certain. Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches !"

"- Thor aurait dû épouser Freya ! Par Loki !"

Odin se figea.

"- Non…Tu…. Tu n'as pas fait ça ?"

Il comprenait soudain la raison de la froideur de Vanheim avec eux.

"- Quand ?"

"- Avant même la naissance de Thor."

"- Tu avais promis Thor à Freya avant même sa naissance ? Pourquoi ! Dis mois que tu n'as rien signé."

"- Je ne suis pas si stupide !"

Sur le moment, Odin parut dubitatif.

"- Vanheim est commercialement un meilleur atout ! Et nous étions en guerre !"

Odin soupira.

"- Ho… Frigga…."

Il la prit dans ses bras.

"- Toutes ses années… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit avant ?"

"- J'espérais que Loki se révèlerait incapable du rôle que tu lui prévois.

"- Délicieuse idiote…"

Il l'embrassa sur le front.  
Il aimait son épouse. Vraiment. Mais parfois…

"- Je croyais bien faire."

"- Heureusement que tu n'as rien signé."

"- Tout était verbal. Et ça aurait été la meilleure chose à faire."

"- Marié ton fils au berceau avec un vanirs déjà plusieurs fois millénaires ? Vraiment ?"

Frigga serra les dents. Elle était née vanirs. Asgard était devenu son monde, mais elle restait vanirs.

Odin soupira.

Ça aurait pu être pire.

"- Puis-je compter sur toi à présent pour soutenir Loki au lieu de cette froide indifférence ? Il va avoir besoin d'apprendre d'une reine pour en devenir une bonne. Il a l'âge à présent."

Frigga soupira, le nez bas.

"- D'accord."

Odin l'embrassa encore.

"- Ma délicieuse petite guerrière insolente."

La reine le frappa lourdement dans l'estomac, le faisant grimacer de douleur mais sans que son immense sourire ne disparaisse.

Thor aimait sa reine, mais lui aussi aimait la sienne. Si seulement le trône d'Asgard pouvait garder la même chance pour les générations à venir….

"- Combien de mois avant qu'un scandale nous force à marier Thor et Loki en urgence ?"

"- Loki est encore loin d'être fertile, mon aimée."

"- En es-tu sur ?"

"- Certain."

"- Vraiment ?"

"- Ses cornes sont encore blanches. Il ne sera pas fertile avant qu'elles ne soient totalement bleues.

"- Parce que EN PLUS il a un témoin coloré sur le front pour l'usage ? Finalement, c'est assez pratique comme modèle."

"- FRIGGA !"


	10. Chapter 10

Petits princes

Chapitre 9

Thor 14 ans et demi

Loki 13

(c'est la suite du chap précédent)

########################################

Une année de plus s'était écoulée.

Quelques nouvelles en provenance de Jotunheim avaient rassuré Loki sans toutefois l'assurer de son retour prochain dans son monde d'origine. Laufey, Byleist et Heldlindi allaient bien, ils reprenaient lentement le contrôle de leur monde et écrasaient la rébellion poche après poche.

A l'abri à Asgard, Loki était soulagé de savoir sa famille vivante.

Il avait hâte de les revoir.

"- Thor ?"

Le jeune jotun s'assit près de son fiancé.

Depuis leur petite balade en forêt rien que tous les deux, leur relation avait changée. Elle était plus profonde, plus légère aussi.

S'ils n'étaient pas encore "réellement" amants, ils n'en finissaient pas de s'explorer l'un l'autre dès qu'ils étaient dans la solitude de leur chambre. Ou qu'ils allaient se balader quelque part dans Asgard.

Petit à petit, les amis de Thor s'étaient joints à leurs balades. Loki ne les appréciait pas trop mais pour Thor, il les supportait. Malgré son inimitié envers eux, il devait admettre que c'était quand même amusant de partir à l'aventure en groupe.

S'il était le plus jeune et le plus petit de la bande, Thor le couvait quand même et le protégeait comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Si Loki appréciait ca au départ, c'était de moins en moins le cas.

Il attendait le moment où il pourrait prouver à Thor qu'il était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller tout seul et de défoncer le museau à n'importe qui.

Mais ce n'était que des vœux pieux pour l'instant.

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

Thor releva un museau humide de larmes vers son fiancé.

"- Le maitre des écuries est inquiet.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ho ! C'est ta jument ?"

Thor hocha la tête.

Les amusements de sa jument et de Svadilfari, l'étalon de Loki, n'avaient pas été sans conséquences. Ce qui aurait pu n'être qu'une simple bonne nouvelle finalement assez amusante vu les propriétaires des deux chevaux avait tourné à l'inquiétude depuis quelques semaines.

La jument avait commencé à perdre du poids, à perdre ses forces puis ne plus quasi plus bouger. D'après le maitre des écuries, c'était le poulain qui l'épuisait. Il était trop gros, trop fort pour elle. Pourtant, l'étalon était un simple cheval de monte et la jument, une cavale de bataille. Ca n'aurait pas dû poser de problème.

"- Le maitre des écuries a dit qu'elle allait surement perdre le poulain et peut-être mourir."

Loki serra son fiancé contre lui. Il n'aimait pas le voir aussi déprimé. Et puis, c'était en partie sa faute non ?

L'un comme l'autre auraient bien aimer aller demander de l'aide à Eir mais la déesse de la médecine était plus qu'occupée depuis qu'un groupe de géants de pierre avaient été embauchés par Odin pour refaire le mur nord d'Asgard. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que ces immenses créatures si placides se blessent. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'occuper d'un cheval !

Devant la mine totalement désolé de son fiancé, Loki se décida.

"- Je vais m'en occuper !"

"- Quoi ?"

"- Je suis pas un guérisseur, mais je suis un sorcier ! Je suis sûr que je peux aider ta monture."

"- C'est vrai ?"

"- Je vais essayer en tout cas." Assura le jeune jotun avec un sourire tendre."

Thor lui sauta au cou.

"- Je peux t'aider ?"

"- N'en parle juste à personne et évite que je sois dérangé, d'accord ?"

Thor hocha vigoureusement la tête en serrant la main sur son marteau de guerre. Ce n'était qu'un simple marteau mais il avait laissé tomber son épée avec joie lorsque son père lui avait promis Mjolnir dès qu'il serait capable d'utiliser l'arme brutale avec la dextérité suffisante.

Thor rêvait de tenir entre ses mains l'arme légendaire née au cœur d'une étoile.

Il avait toujours eut une attirance particulière pour la forgeuse de foudre.

Personne n'en était réellement étonné. Thor était un élémentaliste de l'air après tout. Sa magie était élémentaire mais puissante.

Les deux adolescents, main dans la main, se ruèrent dans l'écurie.

Allongée sur le flanc, la jument de Thor soufflait douloureusement. Elle était encore a 5 mois de son terme mais son ventre paraissait déjà énorme.

Pendant que Thor s'accroupissait à sa tête, Loki posa ses mains bleus sur son ventre.

Gentiment, il envoya sa magie dans le corps de la jument.

Oui… Il voyait le problème… Des jumeaux…C'était des jumeaux… Un bébé sain, vigoureux et l'autre… Qui ne vivrait probablement pas mais prenait une place colossale tellement il était déformé.

Il soupira.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Thor avait peur pour sa jument autant que pour le petit poulain.

"- Je peux utiliser ma magie pour éliminer le poulain non viable."

"- Tu es sur ? "

"- Ben… je peux essayer en tout cas. De toute façon, si on fait rien, ils vont tous mourir."

Présenté comme ça, bien sûr…"

Thor hocha la tête.

"- Fais de ton mieux."

Loki s'agenouilla dans la paille.

Aussi doucement que possible, il commença par tuer en douceur le fœtus mal formé. Son cœur se serra mais il n'aurait de toute façon jamais vécu, quand bien même il serait né.

Toujours avec douceur, il retira par magie morceau après morceau du fœtus surnuméraire.

Au bout de deux longues heures, il s'écroula dans la paille.

"- Voila. Je crois que c'est bon. Mais il faudra que j'aide la maman avec ma magie. Elle est épuisée. Au moins le temps qu'elle retrouve ses forces."

S'il suppléait les forces de la jument avec sa magie, elle se fatiguerait moins a porter son poulain.

Le jotun passa une main sur le ventre de la jument. Il avait presque diminué de moitié.

"- Ca va aller mon Loki ?"

Epuisé, le jeune prince des glaces s'appuya contre l'épaule de son fiancé.

Thor l'attira contre lui contre le mur du box.

"- Repose-toi un peu."

Le jeune sorcier avait utilisé presque trop de magie en trop peu de temps. Près d'eux, la jument aussi somnolait, soulagée depuis longtemps d'un poids qui la tuait lentement.

Thor embrassa le front de son compagnon pendant qu'il s'endormait contre lui.

Il resterait là le temps qu'il faudrait pour que son Loki se repose et être sûr que sa jument allait bien.

####################################

"- Elle va mieux !"

Le maitre des écuries était satisfait. Il avait eu raison de donner autant de compléments alimentaires à la jument de son prince.

"- Bien mieux en effet." Sourirent les deux princes en échangeant un regard significatif.

Chaque jour, ils venaient la voir. Chaque jour, Loki utilisait sa magie sur la jument et surtout sur le poulain pour renforcer ses forces.  
A sa grande surprise, il avait réalisé que le petit fœtus se gorgeait de magie. Il l'acceptait aussi facilement qu'il aurait accepté le lait de sa mère.

Loki avait fait des recherches. A cet état de développement, le bébé acceptait tout ce qu'on lui offrait. C'était aussi pour ça qu'une mère très fortement magique avait plus de chance d'engendrer un enfant sorcier que si le père était magicien mais pas la mère. Plus l'exposition était longue et régulièrement et plus l'enfant de gorgeait de magie.

Thor avait été extatique.

Ça voulait dire que leurs enfants auraient de grandes chances d'être de puissants sorciers eux aussi ! Il les voyait déjà.

Un fils, fort, vigoureux, avec la force de son papa, l'intelligence de sa maman, la puissance de son géniteur et la magie de sa génitrice jotun.

Une fille qui serait elle aussi une puissante magicienne.

Un second fils peut-être, plus doux, plus tourné vers la cherche mais qui adorerait ses frères et sœur…

Thor n'imaginait pas qu'il aurait plus de trois enfants avec Loki. Déjà trois, ce serait une bénédiction. Les Ases n'étaient pas particulièrement fertiles.

Loki se gardait bien d'avouer a son prince que le dernier petit jotun a avoir trouvé chaussure à son pied avait produit un bébé par décennie à son compagnon jusqu'à l'épuisement de sa matrice. Sachant qu'un jotun ne savait pas ce qu'était la ménopause… le jotun en question avait enfanté une fois tous les cent ans de des deux milles à ses six mille ans, année de la mort de son compagnon.  
Les Jotuns s'unissaient une fois, pour la vie.

La légende voulait qu'il soit revenu à Jotunheim pour y mourir et qu'il soit encore en vie, quelque part, avec ses derniers enfants, à surveiller la vie des autres maintenant que le temps lui avait ravi sa moitié.  
Ce n'était que des légendes bien sûr. Mais si Loki parvenait à donner ne serait-ce qu'un enfant tous les 500 ans à son mari, il battrait les Asgardiennes à plat de couture !

L'esprit de compétition ?  
Si peu.

"- Elle mange de nouveau ?"

"- Oui, mon prince. Elle a bien dégonflée et maintenant, elle mange a nouveau et reprends du ventre. Mais c'est du bon ventre cette fois. Son poulain sera magnifique !"

Ben tient, bien sûr qu'il serait magnifique ! Loki allait y veiller !

Thor sourit largement à son amoureux. Pour lui, il ne faisait pas un pli que son Loki allait faire de ce poulain le meilleur cheval d'Asgard.

"- Prince Thor ? Prince Loki ? Le roi vous demande."

Etonnés, les deux princes se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du palais.

####################################

C'était la première fois que Loki mettait les pieds dans la salle du conseil.

La salle était aussi fastueuse que le reste du palais.

"- Pourquoi a-t-on été convoqués à ton avis ?" Murmura doucement Loki à son prince.

Aussi inquiet, Thor secoua la tête.

Il avait beau se passer le crane a la débroussailleuse, il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils avaient pu faire pour que le conseil soit rassemblé pour les punir.

"- Thor, Loki, approchez." Les invita Odin en entrant dans la salle.

Près du roi, deux tabourets avaient été installés.

A l'invitation d'Odin, les deux adolescents s'y assirent.

"- Odin, je comprends la présence de Thor. Il est temps qu'il s'intéresse à la tenue du royaume. Mais Loki ?"

"- Loki sera reine avec Thor sur le trône. Lui aussi doit apprendre à gouverner." Contra le roi.

Plusieurs conseillers protestèrent.

"- Un jotun n'a pas sa place sur le trône."

Odin soupira lourdement.

"- Combien de fois allez-vous me rabâcher la même chose ? Le mariage de Thor et Loki est signé, acté et quasi consommé." Les deux adolescents rougirent affreusement. "Maintenant, cessez ces bêtises. Loki montera sur le trône en tant que reine ! Certainement pas en tant que concubine."

Un Jarl protesta vigoureusement.

Thor se pencha vers son Loki.

"- C'est le père de Sif."

Ha, une explication rationnelle à son agressivité donc.

"- Mon roi, je…"

"- Il suffit Burrach ! Ta fille n'épousera pas Thor ! Quoi qu'il se passe ! Je veux que mon fils épouse une reine ! Pas une femelle avec des testicules et le caractère à l'avenant."

Loki rougit affreusement, ne sachant s'il devait se sentir humilié à mort ou furieux.

Thor serra sa main dans la sienne. Les séances du conseil n'étaient jamais tendres. Odin le lui avait souvent dit.

"- Parce que ce "prince" n'est pas un mâle peut-être ? Majesté."

"- Si c'est messieurs pouvaient retirer leurs doigts de mon vagin et me lâcher les couilles." Siffla soudain Loki, affreusement maitre de lui, mais Odin comme Thor pouvaient voir la magie danser dans ses yeux verts.

Le Jarl se rassit lentement. S'il ne voyait pas la magie, il voyait la glace qui lentement colonisait le sol vers lui.

"- Désolé Prince Loki. Je ne voulais pas être insultant.

"- Et bien dans ce cas, je vous conseille de travailler davantage votre vocabulaire. Il manque cruellement de nuance autant que de distinction." Siffla encore l'adolescent.

Odin camoufla un sourire derrière sa main.

Il appréciait vraiment le petit caractère de ce beau-fils si différent.

Près de son Loki, Thor le fixait avec adulation dans l'œil. Qu'il était beau son Loki quand il s'énervait !

"- Mais nous ne sommes pas la pour ca. Père, s'il vous plait ?"

Odin reprit la balle au bond.

"- Merci Loki. Je vous ai invité à cette séance à cause de l'avancée des travaux sur le mur nord. Vous avez du remarquer que leur construction avait ralentie depuis deux semaines ?"

Les deux adolescents secouèrent la tête.

"- Nous sommes sur un autre projet, Mon Loki et moi. Nous n'avons pas vraiment fait attention." Avoua Thor.

Un projet ? Cela intrigua le roi. Mais il verrait plus tard.

"- Quel est le problème avec le mur, papa ?"

"- L'un des bâtisseurs est tombé malade. Il s'occupe de la cohésion magique des pierres. Loki, peux-tu les aider ?"

Loki hésita.

"- Je peux essayer. Je n'ai jamais fait ça mais…"

"- Ton professeur de magie ne peux que se féliciter de tes progrès. En échange de ton aide, les géants de pierre on acceptés de te laisser toucher à leur magie."

Les yeux du jotun brillèrent.

Si on le prenait par les sentiments.

"- Très bien. Je les aiderais tous les matins."

Un des conseillers protesta. Trois minutes avant, il était prêt à protester de son implication dans la défense d'Asgard mais à présent que le jotun limitait son implication, il protestait encore.

"- Et l'après-midi alors ? N'avez-vous pas autre chose à faire que vous bécoter avec le prince ?"

"- Et moi je suis quoi ? Un bonnet au crochet ?" Coupa Loki, agacé. "Je suis sur un projet. Je ne peux l'abandonner comme ça. Vous pouvez peut-être laisser tomber vos responsabilités d'un jour à l'autre, conseillé. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas !

Hilares, Odin et Thor comptaient les points.

"- C'est fourbe papa."

Odin dédia son sourire le plus innocent possible à son fils.

"- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mon fils."

"- Vous vouliez savoir si le petit garçon timide avait pris assez d'épaule pour être la mère de toute chose et non pas simplement la génitrice du prochain héritier. C'est fourbe moi je dis."

Odin donna une petite tape sur le bras de son fils.

Bientôt, Thor serait plus grand que lui, c'était une évidence. Et Loki aussi probablement.

Ils feraient un couple royal magnifique.

Odin aimait ses deux fils.

############################################

"- Tu es épuisé mon Loki."

"- Je sais. Mais c'est bientôt finit."

Thor lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur.

"- Je m'inquiète."

"- Je sais."

Le prince ase aussi était épuisé.

Avec son Loki qui aidait les bâtisseurs le matin, il avait repris l'entrainement avec acharnement en alternance un jour sur deux avec des séances du conseil, de justice et ses études des lois et règlements d'Asgard. C'était sa mère qui l'avait encouragé à se plonger un peu dans les archives. La sagesse des siècles passés y était inscrite après tout.

Pour s'amuser, Loki se moquait de lui.

"Tu vas finir par avoir autant de bleu sur les bras que sur le cerveau à travailler autant, mon Thor."

Le prince blond se mettait invariablement à bouder.

Loki adorait quand Thor boudait.

Il s'asseyait sur ses genoux, lui déposait de petits baisers légers sur les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il le serre contre lui en ronchonnant. Alors Loki savait qu'il avait gagné et que, quelque soient les contrariétés de son prince, elles étaient oubliées pour quelques heures, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent pour leurs devoir de l'après-midi.

Loki retournait près de la jument pour saturer le poulain de magie, Thor l'accompagnait pour surveiller les alentours et empêcher quiconque d'entrer, puis ils rentraient au palais, dinaient ensembles avec Frigga et Odin avant de rejoindre leur chambre pour un bain crapuleux puis une longue nuit de sommeil

Loki se nicha dans les bras de son prince.

Il n'avait même pas la force de faire dans le crapuleux ce soir.

Le mur avait été finit le matin même à la satisfaction de chacun. Les géants de pierre avaient eu leur récompense sous la forme d'artefact créés par Freya qui étincelaient comme le soleil et la lune suivant le besoin ainsi que d'une douzaine des meilleurs chevaux de traits qu'Asgard pouvaient fournir.

"- Le mur est finit. Le poulain devrait naitre demain. Après tout ça, je compte bien hiberner dans tes bras au moins un mois." Ronronna Loki.

"- Et ton anniversaire approche. Encore. Que vas-tu faire pour tes cornes ?"

L'année d'avant, c'était Thor qui avait eu l'honneur de graver les quelques millimètres de corne qui avait poussé en un an. Cette fois encore, Laufey ne serait pas là pour le faire.

"- Je voulais demander à Odin."

Ses cornes avaient bien plus poussées cette année. Sans doute parce qu'il avait énormément utilisé sa magie. Plus il l'utilisait, plus elle se renforçait et plus ses cornes poussaient vite. Elles avaient pris un centimètre cette année. C'était énorme !

"- Ce serait un grand honneur !"

"- Je pense aussi."

Loki se bouina contre son prince. Paresseusement, il déposa un baiser sur son ventre, amusé de sentir les abdominaux de Thor se contracter à travers sa tunique.

"- Loki… Tu es fatigué."

"- Pas grave."

On cogna vigoureusement à leur porte, les faisant sursauter.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"- Votre jument cire, majesté. Vous avez demandé à être prévenu !"

Thor grogna en même temps que Loki.

"- Nous arrivons."

Si la jument cirait à peine, ils avaient encore entre 6 et 12h devant eux.

"- Dors une heure mon Loki."

Le jotun obéit pendant que son prince se préparait.

########################################

La jument était agitée dans son box mais pas plus que la normale.

Le maitre des écuries la surveillait tranquillement lorsque les deux princes arrivèrent.

"- Comment ça se présente ?"

"- Elle va bien, mes princes. Ça va venir doucement."

"- Parfait."

Loki comme Thor entrèrent dans le box. Ils avaient passés tellement de temps avec la jument qu'elle se calma dès qu'ils furent près d'elle.  
Comme ils avaient tout en main, le maitre des écuries s'excusa. La jument n'était pas la seule qui allait pouliner ce soir.

Dès qu'il fut partit, Loki utilisa sa magie pour examiner la jument et le poulain.

Tout se présentait bien. Le poulain s'était retourné et se présentait les antérieurs en avant.

Loki sentait bien quelque chose d'étrange mais il ne pouvait que "sentir", pas "voir" exactement.

"- y en a encore pour plusieurs heures."

Thor finit de leur installer un épais nid de paille bien moelleux qu'il recouvrit de sa cape. Il s'assit dans ce nid puis ouvrit les bras a son Loki qui vint s'y cagoussouner.

"- Alors reposons-nous pendant que nous avons encore le temps."

Les deux princes s'endormirent rapidement, bercé par le souffle régulier et apaisé de la jument qui attendait la délivrance.

Ce furent les naseaux délicats et soyeux de la jument qui réveillèrent Thor en sursaut. De longues crampes raidissaient les flancs du cheval.

"- Loki ?"

Le sorcier s'étira lentement dans les bras de son prince.

"- Quoi ?"

Thor l'embrassa dans le cou.

Qu'il aimait quand son prince se réveillait. Il était toujours affreusement difficile à faire émerger. Une fois ou deux, Thor avait même du l'habiller et le porter à la table du petit déjeuner puis lui donner la becquée jusqu'à ce qu'il ait avalé ses deux ou trois tasses de thé très fort avant d'avoir eu une réaction cognitive cohérente.

Loki avait beaucoup de qualités, mais il n'était pas un lève-tôt, bien au contraire. Loki adorait buller tranquillement au lit s'il le pouvait. Un hiver, Loki n'avait pas bougé de leur lit pendant quatre jours sauf pour l'hygiène basique.

Juste pas envie.

"- C'est le moment je crois."

Loki s'étira encore une minute puis se sortit des bras de son fiancé.

La jument commençait à s'agiter à nouveau.

Thor lui caressa le chanfrein en lui parlant gentiment pour la calmer pendant que Loki l'examinait encore.

"- Oui, il va naitre très vite."

Les contractions se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un minuscule sabot apparaisse, puis un second.

"- Tout se passe bien."

Quand un troisième puis un quatrième apparurent, Loki commença à s'inquiéter. Il sonda encore la jument mais le poulain semblait parfaitement engagé !

"- Loki ?"

"- Je ne comprends pas…"

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Sa magie avait-elle fait des siennes ? Pourtant, il l'avait calibrée pour faire de ce poulain le meilleur cheval de guerre d'Asgard ! Enfin, il pensait avoir réussi à modeler correctement sa magie.

Un poing de glace se referma sur son estomac alors que les membres du poulain, apparaissaient de plus en plus.

"- Et bien aidez là ! Tirer !" Aboya le maitre des écuries.

Loki obéit immédiatement au vieil Ase. Il prit les jambes du poulain pour tirer dessus en douceur. Il voulait l'aider à sortir, pas le couper en deux ou déchirer la matrice de sa mère !

La jument s'ébroua de douleur un instant puis Loki culbuta en arrière alors que les épaules, puis le reste du corps du poulain sortaient rapidement.

"- Loki ! Ça va ?"

Le jeune prince se prit le crane dans ses mains. Il s'était cogné le crane contre le bas flanc du box.

"- Oui. Juste une bosse."

"- Alors, c'est quoi ?"

"- ha ben ca alors !"

Le maitre des écuries ne croyait pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Loki se mit à genoux avant de se figer, fasciné. Le poulain était…. Parfait ! Alors certes, il avait huit jambes, mais elles étaient si parfaitement placées qu'elles ne déparaient absolument pas sur le petit corps.

Très vite, le poulain voulu se lever.

Si avec quatre sabots, c'était déjà dur, avec huit, c'était pire.

Aussi fasciné que son fiancé, Thor ne pouvait détacher son regard du poulain arachnéen qui s'acharnait pour se lever.

"- Pauvre bête. On va le tuer vite." Lâcha le maitre des écuries.

"- NON ! Hurlèrent les deux princes."

"- Il est parfaitement viable." Renchérit Thor. "Il est parfait comme il est !"

Enfin, le poulain parvint à trouver son équilibre.

Il y avait quelque chose de parfaitement triomphant et de bien trop intelligent dans le regard que l'animal lança aux deux princes.

Puis lentement, sabot après sabot, il alla couler sa tête sous le flanc de sa mère enfin debout pour prendre son premier repas.

Dès qu'il fut repu, il l'abandonna pour se coller à Loki.

Si sa génitrice était sa source de nourriture, sa mère était Loki et sa magie. Le poulain le savait.

########################################

Odin haussa un sourcil.

Quel était donc ce bruit ? Qui avait fait entrer un troupeau de poneys dans le palais ?

Intrigué, il quitta son bureau pour ouvrir la porte.

Il se trouva nez à nez avec un tout petit poulain….A huit jambes ?  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette plaisanterie ?

Le petit animal qui lui arrivait à peine à mi-cuisse l'observa par en dessous un moment. Il y avait une évidente intelligence dans son regard.

"- Tu cherches quelqu'un mon petit ?"

Le poulain hocha la tête.

Odin venait donc très officiellement de tomber dans la quatrième dimension.

A moins que ce poulain soit Loki ? Il savait que le jeune jotun était en train d'apprendre à changer de forme avec précision. Il l'avait vu se balader une ou deux fois en femme. En vraie femme ! Le résultat était aussi troublant qu'intéressant.

Thor avait paru encore plus gaga de son Loki que d'habitude. Mais comme il avait eu la même expression béate quand il s'était changé en saumon….

"- Tu cherches ta maman ?"

Le poulain secoua négativement la tête.

Non, Odin ne parlait pas du tout à un bébé cheval qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une semaine.

"- Ton papa ?"

Non encore.

"- Alors qui ?"

Le poulain s'agaça.

Il pouvait par parler lui.

"- Pourquoi tu le cherches ici ?"

Le poulain souffla très fort.

"- ….. Ca sens son odeur ici ?"

Le bébé hocha très fort la tête.

Qui venait dans le bureau du roi et qui….

"- Loki ?"

Le poulain hennit si fort dans les aigus que le roi grimaça en se protégeant les oreilles.

"- D'accord, d'accord. On va aller le chercher."

Le petit animal se mit à trotter si vite qu'il était déjà à l'autre bout de l'immense couloir avant qu'Odin ai fait 3 mètres.

Le roi était fasciné. Le cheval brillait de magie. Et cette vitesse ! Cette force !

Remarquable.

"- Revient ici, petit. Tu vas trop vite pour moi."

Le poulain se matérialisa presque près du roi tellement il allait vite.

Odin posa une main sur la tête du bébé pour qu'il ne s'égaille pas dans la nature. Le poulain était curieux comme un enfant Ase.

"- Par ici mon petit. Loki doit être à l'entrainement en ce moment."

Le poulain se mit à galoper autour du roi si vite qu'il ne fut bientôt plus qu'une ombre grise.

"- SLEIPNIR !"

Le poulain se figea soudain avait de se ruer sur le jeune jotun qui lui ouvrit les bras. Le petit animal prit son appel pour sauter au sens propre dans les bras du jeune prince qui le couvrit de baisers.

"- Ho mon bébé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit de m'attendre."

Le petit poulain se mit à "parler", faisant glousser Loki aussi bien que Thor, plus loin dans la carrière.

Les Valkyries qui s'entrainaient avec Loki s'inclinèrent devant le roi, vite imitées par Tyr, Fandral et les autres.

"- Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"- J'ai trouvé ce jeune monsieur devant mon bureau, il cherchait Loki."

Assit dans la poussière, l'adolescent murmurait des mots d'amour au bébé cheval qui frottait sa tête contre son épaule.

Thor soupira.

"- Sleipnir, enfin…" En plaisantant, Thor ébouriffa le chanfrein du poulain. "C'est le bébé de Loki."

"- Son bébé ?"

"- C'est moi qui l'ai fait !" Exulta le jotun.

Derrière eux, les trois guerriers s'entre regardèrent.

Quoi ?

"- Svadilfari est son père. Il est réussi hein ?"

"- Loki…Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Le jotun se releva.

Le poulain se mit à courir autour de lui.

"- Svadilfari a couvert la jument de Thor." Expliqua l'adolescent en s'éloignant des arènes avec son fiancé et le roi, sans réaliser la rumeur qui était en train de grossir. "Elle portait des jumeaux mais l'un des deux était mal formé et la tuait. J'ai éliminé le fœtus anormal. J'ai remarqué que l'autre absorbait ma magie comme un bébé boit du lait."

"- C'est lui le projet que nous avions."

"- HA ! Je vois. Continue Loki. C'est remarquable."

"- J'ai infusé ma magie dans le fœtus jusqu'à sa naissance. Et il est né comme ça. J'estime qu'il est aussi intelligent qu'un enfant ase. S'il continue à se développer comme ça, il sera le cheval le plus rapide des royaumes."

Le poulain se glua a Loki, le regard vert empli d'amour.

"- Il me prends pour sa mère. Il reconnaît ma magie." Expliqua encore le jotun.

"- Il est vraiment exceptionnel."

Loki eut un immense sourire.

"- Peut-être qu'un roi sera heureux d'avoir une monture de cette qualité quand il sera temps ?"

Odin ouvrit de grands yeux. Loki lui offrait l'animal ?

"- Et bien…. Ce serait un grand honneur Loki."

"- Un cadeau digne d'un roi." Insista Thor.

"- En effet." Approuva Odin, définitivement charmé par l'animal

Thor donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de son fiancé.

"- Egalement…" Il hésita.

Odin parut surprit. Il était loin le Loki effrayé et timide des premières années. Surtout depuis presque deux ans qu'il était en permanence à Asgard, l'adolescent c'était vraiment décontracté et apaisé. Il était rare qu'il ne donne pas son avis sur quelque chose, quitte à y mettre toute l'ironie du monde si on l'agaçait.

"- Mon anniversaire est bientôt…. Me ferez-vous l'honneur de graver mes cornes ?"

Odin en resta comme deux ronds de flancs. Il connaissait ce que représentait ce geste dans une famille jotun.

Il souleva Loki de terre pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"- Ce serait un grand honneur Loki. J'accepte avec joie."

Le jotun passa ses bras autour du cou du roi pour le serrer contre lui.

Pour lui, Odin serait toujours "papa", comme Laufey serait toujours "maman".

###########

###################

###########

Quetsche : comment ca dérangeant ? Pourquoi ? Et non, je ne suis pas de l'ouest mais du centre même si j'ai émigré en RP

Rose-Eliade : mine de rien, Frigga essaye de faire au mieux pour son fils. Meme si c'est pas ca du tout.


	11. Chapter 11

Petits princes

Chapitre 10

Thor 16 et demi

Loki 15

Une semaine… UNE FOUTUE SEMAINE ! La vache ! Entre la chaleur et le pas envie, il aura été dur à accoucher celui-là. Mais finalement, je crois que c'est la perspective de la scène de cul de ce chapitre qui m'a posé problème.

########################################

La planète des glaces avait manqué à Thor.

Le retour à la normal sur Jotunheim avait été long, difficile et surtout, avec des conséquences.

La guerre civile s'était enfin terminée après la mort de Thrym.

Le géant avait appuyé toute sa politique de terreur et de guérilla sur son appartenance à la famille royale. Certes, il appartenait bien à la lignée mais avec un lien tellement ténu que rares étaient ceux qui l'avaient écoutés pour ça. La lignée se transmettait par la mère, pas par le père.

Non, si certains jotuns l'avaient suivi, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils voyaient d'un mauvais œil le rapprochement entre Asgard et Jotunheim. Ils se fichaient comme d'une guigne que l'avorton royal soit vendu les pattes écartées, mais PAS à Asgard. Si Laufey voulait l'utiliser pour forger une alliance, il y avait sept autres Royaumes qui seraient ravi de l'acheter. Utiliser Loki, surtout avec sa magie qui le protégeait, aurait été une occasion unique pour forger une alliance avec Muspelheim et leurs cousins du feu. Peu importait que Surtur soit une brute sanguinaire qui ai déjà une trentaine d'épouses, le double de concubines volées aux quatre coins des royaumes et qu'il en tue tous les trois matins. Au moins, la force de Jotunheim aurait été renforcée et ils auraient peut-être put, à terme, retrouver la force nécessaire pour attaquer et vaincre Asgard.

Heureusement, la majorité des jotuns ne voulaient pas, plus se battre. Ils défendraient leur monde bien sûr. Mais une guerre de conquête ? Plus jamais. Midgar avait été une erreur fondée sur le désespoir. A présent, ils avaient un espoir que tout aille bien. Loki grandissait, murissait, la cassette leur reviendrait très vite à présent. Tous savaient que leur petit prince serait marié sous cinq siècles maximum. Sans doute même beaucoup plutôt. Le petit avorton s'épanouissait comme une fleur de lune au milieu d'un glacier.

Lorsqu'il était rentré après son "exil" de trois ans lorsque la situation politique avait été enfin apaisée, nombreux avaient été ceux qui avaient été extrêmement choqué en voyant ses cornes.

Même Laufey s'attendait à ce que les cornes de son bébé miniature soient vierges sur les trois derniers anneaux. Les voir couvertes de runes Asgard l'avait choqué. Il l'avait été encore plus lorsqu'il avait compris que c'était Thor et Odin qui les avaient gravées et plus encore quand il avait réalisé que le roi d'Asgard avait utilisé des runes de pouvoir, de fertilité et de force.

C'était un grand cadeau qu'Odin avait fait à son fils.

Mais il n'y avait pas que les gravures qui avaient choqué le commun. Loki avait profité de ses trois années à Asgard. Il avait grandi certes, un peu. Mais surtout, son physique c'était modifié. A Jotunheim, il était presque toujours confiné à l'intérieur par sa mère, de peur que sa faible résistance physique ne le fasse tomber malade, qu'il se blesse ou qu'il soit tué par un prédateur.

A Asgard, il avait passé son temps dans l'arène, dans les champs ou les montagnes à crapahuter avec Thor et ses amis.

Un enfant fragile était partit, un adolescent à la musculature subtile mais réelle était revenue. Plus d'un jotun reconnaissait à mi-voix que même avec la différence de taille, ils n'iraient pas se frotter au combat au mini-prince. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de marcher qui avait oblitéré l'enfant fragile pour le remplacer par un vrai guerrier.

Il y avait également une maturité et une assurance nouvelle dans le petit prince.

Loki avait toujours été intellectuellement plus mature que ses frères du même âge.

Mais à présent, cette maturité n'était pas simplement cette d'un enfant qui comprends trop vite pour son propre bien. C'était une maturité d'expérience.

Lorsque Laufey avait compris que son bébé avait assisté à son premier combat –certes étroitement protégé par Thor, Odin et son garde personnel- le roi des glaces avait failli avoir une attaque. Son bébé ? En danger ?

Loki l'avait calmé. Entre ses armes et sa magie, il n'avait été en danger à aucun moment.

Et oui, il avait eu droit à son baptême du sang. Contrairement à Thor qui avait été pris en traitre par Tyr, Loki avait été préparé à devoir peut-être tuer. Ca n'avait pas suffi à amortir le choc d'une vie qui s'éteint et qui repends son sang sur ses mains, mais il avait su vers quoi il allait et ce qui risquait de se passer.

Le choc de toutes ces nouveauté s'était émoussé depuis quelques années à présent et si Thor n'avait pas encore remit les pieds à Jotunheim, c'était uniquement parce qu'il y avait trop de choses à réparer pour que le prince d'Asgard soit confortablement accueillit. Thor avait râlé. Il pouvait être utile ! Flute ! Loki appartenait à la famille royale d'Asgard mais Thor appartenait à celle de Jotunheim.

Il avait été en colère que Laufey repousse son aide comme ça.

Le roi des glaces était à chaque fois fasciné par la facilité avec laquelle le petit prince blond avait embrassé son futur mariage et tout ce qui appartenait à Loki, que ce soit son monde, sa lignée, sa magie ou sa peau bleue.

Thor avait le cœur gros comme ça et ne laisserait personne le réduire pour lui avec des contingences stupides et ridicules comme une différence de race, de couleur ou de coutumes. Il aimait son Loki. Donc par ricochet, il aimait sa belle-mère, ses beaux-frères, leur monde et c'était tout. Là ! Pourquoi tout compliquer enfin ? Ne pouvait-on pas être simplement heureux d'être ensembles ?

"- ONCLE LAUFEY !"

Le jeune homme sourit largement au roi des glaces.

Thor avait incroyablement changé depuis la dernière fois où Laufey l'avait vu pour lui confier Loki, près de 150 ans plus tôt. Ce n'était plus un adolescent qui venait de lui sauter dans les bras –au sens propre- à la consternation du conseil, mais un jeune homme barbu aux muscles de lutteur. Le roi des glaces reposa le prince d'Asgard au sol.

"- Vous êtes trop grand pour me sauter encore au cou comme un enfant, Prince Thor."

Le blond eut un sourire si lumineux qu'il aurait pu faire fondre la glace des murs.

"- Je ne serais jamais assez grand ni assez vieux pour ça." Rit le jeune prince avant de sauter au cou de Byleist et Heldlindi, hilares, qui le serrèrent contre eux à leur tour.

A début, ils avaient été des plus dubitatifs devant le jeune prince blond. A présent, ils l'aimaient comme un des leurs. Le caractère facile du jeune homme y était pour une partie, son amour inconditionnel pour Loki pour beaucoup. D'ailleurs…

"- Où est mon Loki ?"

Normalement, il aurait déjà dû être là pour le saluer.

Laufey se passa une main sur les arêtes cornées du crane

"- Loki est au lit."

"- Il est malade ?"

L'inquiétude immédiate de Thor était adorable.

"- D'une certaine façon, oui."

"- Laufey…."

"- Il a une gueule de bois."

Thor en resta figé un instant.  
Son Loki ? Bourré ?

Mais son Loki détestait l'alcool !

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?"

Byleist et Heldlindi se tortillèrent un instant, assez mal à l'aise.

"- C'est notre faute." Finit par avouer le plus vieux des deux princes en accompagnant Thor à la chambre de Loki. "Loki est assez âgé à présent pour rester aux veillées et partager les jeux des jeunes adultes. Enfin, pas tout bien sur puisqu'il a déjà un promis."

Les épaules de Thor se détendirent un petit peu. Il connaissait la "liberté" que pouvaient avoir les jotuns célibataires. A Jotunheim, ils appelaient ca des jeux. Dans le reste de l'univers, on appelait ça des orgies dantesques. Sans compter que les alcools que distillaient les jotuns, la plus part à base de champignons, étaient si fort qu'ils auraient pu faire un trou dans les murs du palais d'Asgard.

"- Combien a-t-il bu ?"

"- Quatre verres."

A peine de quoi rendre un jotun normal joyeux mais à la limite du coma éthylique pour un Asgardien habitué à biberonner. Son pauvre Loki devait avoir l'impression d'être en train de mourir. Ce n'était pas drôle mais Thor ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

"- Mon pauvre bébé."

Laufey en prit la balle au bond.

"- A propos de bébé…"

Thor lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Attendez au moins le mariage quand même !"

Le roi des glaces renifla.

"- Ce n'est pas ce dont je parle. J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur un certain Sleipnir qui m'ont…troublées."

Thor grogna.

"- Ho ca… Ce ne sont que des rumeurs malveillantes." Le prince expliqua rapidement l'origine du poulain et son affection pour Loki qu'il considérait comme sa mère. "En plus, Sleipnir est télépathe à cause de la magie que Loki à utiliser sur lui quand il était encore en gestation. C'est marrant de voir papa assit sur une botte de paille dans son box, un jeu d'échec entre eux, à jouer pendant des heures." Thor trouvait la chose hilarante, bien qu'elle consterne régulièrement le Conseil. Depuis QUAND un animal avait-il la possibilité de parler et de réfléchir ? C'était contre nature. Et une raison de plus de haïr leur future reine. "Sleipnir a commencé son entrainement il y a quelques années pour être la monture d'Odin mais il considère encore Loki comme sa maman. Je ne sais pas qui a commencé à pérorer ces rumeurs, mais elles sont totalement fausses. En plus Loki est toujours vierge de toute façon."

Laufey en fut aussi surprit que ses fils. Odin lui avait écrit que les deux adolescents étaient des plus proches et des plus tactiles mais Thor n'avait pas encore poussé plus loin ? C'était étonnant. Même si Loki n'était pas prêt, il aurait imaginé que l'asgardien aurait insisté quand même.

"- Ha me regardez pas comme ca ! Je suis peut-être une brute mais je ferais jamais de mal à mon Loki ! Quand il dit non, c'est non !"

Thor était scandalisé que quelqu'un, plus encore LAUFEY puisse croire qu'il puisse aller à l'encontre des désirs de son Loki.

"- Les Asgardiens ne sont pas reconnus pour leur patience et leur compréhension."

"- C'est mon Loki !" Protesta encore Thor comme si c'était une raison nécessaire et suffisante pour lui.

Le roi des glaces finit par lever les mains en signe de reddition.

L'étincelle rageuse dans les yeux bleus du jeune prince autant que le tonnerre grondant étaient suffisant pour qu'il lâche l'affaire.

Il faisait confiance à Thor mais Loki restait son bébé. Et dans l'absolu, Loki restait un otage.

Rien ne forçait Thor à se montrer aussi chevaleresque avec le jeune jotun.

"- Je peux aller le voir maintenant ?"

Laufey hocha calmement la tête. A peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que le jeune homme avait filé dans les couloirs de glace pour rejoindre son promis.

Lorsque le roi et ses fils le rejoignirent, Thor avait déjà retiré ses bottes pour se faufiler près de Loki qui râlait malgré sa gueule de bois, sa nausée, sa migraine et son envie de mourir, là, tout de suite, tellement il était sûr de crever de toute façon avant d'un jour se sentir mieux.

"- Ta barbe !"

"- Je la couperai tout à l'heure."

"- Ca pique."

"- Mais non."

"- Ca gratte."

"- Mais non."

"- Et ca sent la bière."

"- Ca c'est possible."

"- Imbécile."

Thor l'embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres.

"- Je t'aime aussi mon Loki."

Le jeune jotun soupira lourdement avant de se rencogner contre la poitrine de son amoureux.

"- Tu m'as manqué."

"- Tu m'as manqué aussi."

Laufey et ses fils les laissèrent tranquille.

Byleist semblait perdu dans ses pensées en revenant vers la salle du trône.

"- Byl' ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

L'ainé des trois princes eut un sourire un peu triste.

"- Rien… je me demandais juste si un jour j'aimerai et je serais aimé aussi profondément que ces deux-là."

Laufey lui serra gentiment l'épaule.

"- Tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un mon fils…"

"- Je crois que je suis un peu jaloux." Avoua l'ainé des princes avec un pauvre sourire.

################################################

Thor n'était revenu à Asgard que depuis quelques semaines que Loki lui manquait déjà.

Ce court mois à la cour des glaces était presque une torture.

Comme la courte saison que Loki passait à Asgard.

Ils avaient passés trois ans ensemble et voilà qu'on leur arrachait ce petit traintrain dans lequel ils étaient tombé pour reprendre cette séparation rigoureuse qu'ils avaient toujours connus.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Chaque jour passé loin de son Loki était une torture qu'il ne parvenait à adoucir qu'en utilisant ses muscles avec violence.

Mais Thor était assez honnête avec lui-même pour admettre qu'il n'y avait pas que la compagnie de Loki qui lui manquait. Pendant les années passées tous les deux, ils avaient repoussés la limite de leurs découvertes. S'ils étaient encore techniquement puceaux au sens strictes tous les deux, leurs ardeurs se languissaient de l'autre un peu plus chaque mois qui passait. La main gauche, ça allait bien, mais ça n'avait ni la saveur ni la satisfaction d'une bouche ou d'une main de Loki qui allait de perdre un peu n'importe où.

Fandral passa une bière à son ami.

"- Allez ! Haut les cœurs, Thor ! Il va vite revenir." Le "encore" écœuré n'était pas dit mais tout le monde l'entendait.

Thor serra les mâchoires.

Dire qu'il était déçu que ses amis n'arrivent pas à accepter Loki était un euphémisme. Le prince ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils reprochaient à son fiancé. Loki avait tout fait pour les mettre de son côté. Alors oui, de temps en temps, il leur avait fait quelques farces mais elles n'étaient ni méchante, ni dangereuses, ni même réellement embarrassantes. Lui aussi s'en était pris quelques-unes. Et comme Loki riait toujours quand ils se vengeaient et prenait de bonne grâce le retour de bâton, Thor ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème. Thor était triste que les seuls véritables amis de Loki a part lui soit Skurge et sa petite sœur Amora. La jeune fille était bien plus jeune qu'eux. En côtoyant régulièrement Loki, elle avait décidé de se lancer dans la magie. Loki était ravi d'avoir une amie avec lui pendant ses cours lorsqu'il était à Asgard. Quant à Skurge, il était depuis longtemps devenu le garde du corps officiel du jeune jotun après avoir été pendant quelques temps un garde du corps officieux.

Le prince s'envoya la bière apportée par son ami derrière la cravate. Lorsque Loki était là, il buvait finalement assez peu. Non seulement son fiancé n'aimait pas les poils mais il n'aimait pas non plus l'odeur de la bière. Le vin, l'hydromel et les alcools distillés ne le dérangeaient pas plus que ça, mais la bière ! Thor était sûr que Loki aurait fait sauter toutes les brasseries d'Asgard s'il l'avait pu. Peut-être aussi parce que Thor avait tendance à évacuer les bulles bruyamment aussi, allez savoir.

Bref.

Loki lui manquait. Point.

A l'autre bout de la salle de banquet, Odin finissait de traiter une affaire commerciale avec un représentait de Alfheim. Une bonne partie des invités s'étaient déjà retirés pour la nuit, laissant plus de latitudes aux diplomates de jouer leur délicate partition.

Le prince accrocha le regard de son père une seconde qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Thor se leva.

"- Venez, nous pouvons partir."

Le groupe d'amis ne se fit pas prier. Ils étaient encore assez jeunes pour grogner dès que la perspective de devoir rester à écouter des discours barbant était suggérée.

Sif se sépara la première du groupe.  
Ecœurée, elle pesta un peu contre son père. Le Jarl ne voulait pas voir sa fille se balader seule dans Asgard lorsqu'une délégation étrangère était là.

Les quatre jeunes hommes raccompagnèrent la jeune fille jusqu'aux appartements de sa famille.

"- BON ! Puisque Sif est à l'abri, que penseriez-vous d'aller finir la soirée de façon…Plus amusante ?" Proposa Fandral avec un rictus en coin.

Ses amis acceptèrent. Hogun et Volstagg avaient l'habitude des fins de soirée proposées par Fandral mais Thor ne les avait jamais accompagnés. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ainsi pendant que Loki était là et que leur prince passait tout son temps avec lui. A présent que Loki était repartit, il était plus que temps qu'il les accompagne.

Le groupe s'enfonça dans l'un des quartiers huppé de la ville jusqu'à une rue éclairée presque exclusivement par des lampes colorées. Il y avait quelques bleues, vertes et orange, mais la plus part étaient rouges.

Thor fronça les sourcils.

Il était déjà passé dans cette rue de jour. Elle était extrêmement calme, juste une rue d'habitation parmi tant d'autres. Mais à présent ? En pleine nuit ? Elle était pleine d'un délicat froufrou soyeux, d'asgardiens des deux sexes et de gens aux tenues plus que bigarrées et minimalistes.

"- Fandral ?"

"- Le quartier rouge. Tu n'étais jamais venu je crois."

Le visage de Thor se ferma.

"- Je vais rentrer."

Ses trois amis le retinrent.

"- Non non non… Tu n'es pas encore marié, il est hors de question que tu restes à te morfondre seul. Et puis quand Loki n'est pas là tu es plus ronchon qu'un vieil ours. Il est plus que temps que tu te détendes un peu. Et que tu vois ce que c'est qu'une fille ! Ha ! Tu seras peut-être obligé d'épouser un mâle, mais tu ne mourras pas sans avoir eu une fille dans les bras et autour de la queue !" Insista Fandral en le poussant dans sa maison close préférée."

Immédiatement, la population féminine se précipita pour prendre en charge les nouveaux clients. Lorsque Thor fut reconnu pour ce qu'il était et la raison de sa présence (à reculons) connue, les filles faillirent se battre pour s'occuper de lui.

Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'y couper et devant reconnaitre qu'en effet, ses hormones ne le laissaient jamais en paix quand son Loki n'était pas là, Thor finit par se laisser convaincre.

Les filles se pressèrent plus étroitement contre lui, remplissant sa chope dès qu'elle était vide, pressant leurs poitrines presque dévêtues sur ses flancs, toutes frémissantes d'être choisies par le prince d'Asgard.

Près de lui, Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg faisaient également leur marché, amusé par l'enthousiasme des filles devant leur prince.

"- Vous croyez qu'il va finir par trouver son bonheur ?"

"- S'il n'y arrive pas, on pourra toujours le pousser dans un bordel bleu."

"- Hogun enfin ! Notre prince n'est pas…ergi ! Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il doit se satisfaire de Loki."

Plus fine mouche (ou réaliste) que ses amis, Hogun se contenta de hausser les épaules sans rien dire. Il connaissait aussi bien les maisons bleues que les rouges. Les rouges étaient pour les males qui cherchaient une compagnie féminine. Les bleues pour les males qui préféraient leur propre sexe. Les vertes pour les dames qui cherchaient une compagnie masculine et les oranges pour les dames qui préféraient les filles. Tout le monde fermait les yeux sur le parfum de scandale que représentaient ces trois dernières catégories mais mieux valaient s'encanailler ici que dans la vraie vie. Ce qui se passait dans le quartier des lanternes restait dans le quartier des lanternes.

Lorsque Thor finit par choisir une petite brune aux yeux verts à la poitrine presque inexistante, Hogun entendit grogner Fandral. Elle ressemblait vaguement à la forme asgardienne du jotun.

Thor était complètement ensorcelé ou quoi ?

"- Fichez-lui la paix. Au moins il sera heureux dans son mariage arrangé. C'est déjà ça, non ?"

Fandral se rabattit avec colère sur une rousse et une blonde qu'il démonta à même le salon privé qu'ils avaient loué pour la soirée.

Thor avait suivi la petite brune, bien plus timide qu'il ne laissait le montrer. Quand il était avec Loki, ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps que tout était naturel entre eux. Une fois leurs premières timidités passées au bord du lac, ils avaient explorés leurs désirs avec autant d'enthousiasme que de tranquillité. Ils n'étaient pas rare que leurs débuts de nuit finissent autant sous leurs rires que sous leurs gémissements. Thor avait une obsession certaine pour les chevilles et les poignets de Loki. Il adorait les embrasser, les caresses, les masser doucement. Ça aurait été excitant pour le jotun s'il n'était pas affreusement chatouilleux. Alors que Thor se perdait dans ses caresses, il n'était pas rare que Loki finisse par succomber à un fou-rire explosif, incapable de maitriser plus longtemps ses frémissements du à ce qui était pour lui des chatouilles. Thor en était toujours amusé. Pour se plaindre, il finissait par râler que Loki préférait son entrejambe au reste de sa personne. Leur "dispute" se finissait en générale avec une double fellation aussi affamée d'un côté que de l'autre où le premier à jouir avait un gage. Il n'y avait aucune honte entre les deux fiancés.

Mais devant cette fille inconnue qui le déshabillait lentement, Thor était partagé. Ses émotions étaient toujours importantes quand il était avec son Loki. Ici ?  
Il n'y avait aucune émotion engagée bien sûr.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il partageait avec cette fille.

Il lui obéit lorsqu'elle le fit monter sur le lit puis commença à le caresser.

Thor la laissa faire.

Les mains de la jeune femme étaient…compétentes. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Agréable ? Oui, certainement. Apaisante, excitante. Elles satisfaisaient son corps.

Mais c'était bien tout.

Thor estima que c'était peut-être un manque d'implication de sa part.

Sans laissa à la catin le temps de protester, il la renversa sur le dos. La prostituée éclata de rire.

"- Allons mon prince, ne soyez pas si pressé."

Thor ne répondit pas. Comme il avait des dizaines de fois caressé le corps de son Loki, il laissa ses mains partir à l'aventure sur celui de la jeune femme. Elle ne mit pas très longtemps à se tortiller sous ses attentions, le souffler court et la pupille dilatée. Le prince n'était-il pas censé être puceau ?

Les sourcils froncé, Thor était plus occupé à cataloguer les différences entre son Loki (bon) et la fille (moins bon) qu'à se soucier de ses réactions.

Comme avec son Loki, il finit par s'allonger entre ses jambes pour la travailler de la langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie de plaisir son nom à en faire trembler le toit. Pourtant, avec elle, il ne se sentit pas obligé de s'arrêter là.

Puisque son Loki n'était pas avec lui, autant qu'il prenne ce que son Loki lui avait toujours refusé jusque-là.

Il posséda la catin avec la même douceur distante qu'il avait eue jusque-là.

Là, il ferma les yeux. Un long soupir lui échappa.

Ça c'était bon.

Il aurait tué pour avoir son Loki dans les bras mais peu importait.

Il se laissa gagner par la chaleur et le désir qui se rependait lentement en lui jusqu'à besogner la professionnelle avec la dernière énergie, la faisant encore crier de plaisir à plusieurs reprises.

Enfin, il s'assouvit à son tour en grondant.

"- Loki !"

Les yeux clos, il se laissa tomber sur le côté pour ne pas écraser la donzelle.

Un bras sur les yeux, il reste immobile plusieurs minutes avant de repasser à l'assaut.

Dans le salon privé, Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg, hilares, échangèrent quelques commentaires graveleux. En tout ça jusqu'à ce que la brune, les jambes tremblantes, ressorte de la chambre et demande l'aide de quatre de ses copines pour venir à bout de l'enthousiasme du prince.

Lorsque, quelques semaines plus tard, la réputation naissante de Thor parvint aux oreilles du roi, il détourna pudiquement le regard.

Voulait pas l'savoir.

"- Frigga ma chère, je crois qu'il serait plus que temps de faire momentanément stériliser Thor avant qu'il ne repeuple le royaume."

La reine hocha la tête.

"- J'ai déjà pris des mesures."

"- Les Norns en soient loués."

##############################################

Loki se réveilla en sursaut.

Ses joues étaient humides.

Il se passa une main sur les yeux.

Il avait pleuré en dormant ?

Et ce rêve…

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.  
Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était un cauchemar.

Le jeune prince finit par se lever, incapable de faire disparaître de sa mémoire le cauchemar qui l'avait hanté une bonne partie de la nuit.  
Certes, Thor l'avait quitté pour Asgard depuis un mois, mais encore cinq et il le rejoindrait.

Alors pourquoi avait-il rêvé de Thor avec des filles toutes nues autours de lui ?

Le souvenir du rêve lui serra le cœur.

Etait-ce qui finirait par se produire ? Son Thor qui réaliserait qu'il préférait les filles ?

"- Loki ?...Loki ?"

Le petit Jotun finit par sursauter lorsque son frère le secoua doucement.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Personne ne t'as vu depuis ce matin ?"

Un peu hébété, Loki réalisa qu'il faisait presque nuit. Pourtant, son estomac vide était toujours aussi noué. L'idée même de manger lui donnait la nausée.

"- J'ai fait un cauchemar." Finit par avouer le petit sorcier.

Bylest soupira.

"- Je vois." Il n'aimait pas voir son frère aussi malheureux sans Thor. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'ils puissent rester ensemble. Mais ça aurait voulu dire presque exclusivement que Loki ne rentrerait pas à la maison. Même pour le bonheur permanent de Loki, c'était encore intolérable à la famille royale.

"- J'ai quelque chose qui devrait te faire plaisir." Essaye de lui remonter le moral le prince ainé.

Loki suivit Byleist avec curiosité. Tout était bon pour se débarrasser de ce cauchemar.

"- Regarde."

Loki lança un petit regard incertain à son frère.  
Enchainé dans une cage de glace, une énorme louve des glaces, blessée, tentait de briser sa prison pour dévorer les odieux jotun qui l'avaient attrapé.

"- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"- Elle est tombé dans une crevasse. Elle est pleine."

Les jeunes loups des glaces valaient une fortune quand on arrivait à les attraper bébé pour les élever. Il était extrêmement rare d'arrive à trouver une femelle gravide. Elles avaient tendance à mourir avant la mise-bas, préférant se tuer que de se soumettre à la captivité.

"- Maman a dit que si la portée né vivante, tu pourras en garder un pour toi."

Une étincelle farouche brilla dans les yeux de Loki.

"- Je m'en occupe."

"- Je n'en doutait pas une seule seconde." Sourit Byleist, rassuré de voir que son frère avait quelque chose pour lui occuper l'esprit. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

"- D'abord, la soigner. Ensuite….." Il ferait comme avec Sleipnir. Il saturerait un des embryons de magie. Ce serait SON loup.

Loki repoussa Thor au fond de son esprit.

La douleur était toujours là, mais au moins avait-il quelque chose pour l'enterrer.

##############

################################

##############

Moony Amadeo : merci ^^

Elaelle : pour le rétrograde et le xenophobe, ne vendons pas encore la peau de l'ours ^w^

Akarisnape : quand même oui ^^ Sleipnir for the win(d) !

darkmoonlady : ben le conseil aussi bien que le père de Sif font de la politique. Ils essayent de gagner un max en risquant peu. C'est le jeu.

jay : merci ^^

Sora-sama : en meme temps avec ce qui vient de sortir, faire un Odin sympa, ca commence a etre dur. Et surtout pas canon du tout.


	12. Chapter 12

Petits princes

Chapitre 11

Thor 17

Loki 15 et demi

########################################

Odin avait du faire le voyage lui-même pour Jotunheim.

Depuis quatre ans, Loki refusait catégoriquement de venir à Asgard, comme il refusait de voir Thor venir chez lui.

Le roi d'Asgard ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Tout allait bien entre les deux princes jusque-là pourtant ?

Un canyon semblait s'être creusé entre les deux jeunes gens en l'espace d'une nuit. Thor avait-il finalement voulu forcer le jeune jotun ?

Odin, encore une fois, était allé à l'encontre des désirs du conseil.

Il avait l'espace nécessaire que Loki réclamait.

Un temps.

Mais là, ça commençait à faire long. Sans compter que Thor se morfondait un peu plus chaque jour dans une réelle dépression

"- Laufey."

"- Odin."

Le roi des glaces était visiblement aussi inquiet que son homologue.

"- Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé ?"

Laufey secoua la tête.

"- Il ne veut pas m'en parler. Il reste avec Fenrir et refuse catégoriquement de parler à qui que ce soit."

Sleipnir poussa l'épaule d'Odin.

_"- Où est maman ?!"_

Laufey sursauta.

Quoi ?

Odin présenta l'énorme cheval arachnéen à sa "grand-mère".

Le roi des glaces en resta stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point la magie de Loki avait modifié le cheval. Enfin, a la façon dont elle avait modifié Fenrir, il aurait pu s'en douter quand même. Le garrot du loup arrivait à l'épaule de Loki après tout. Les loups des glaces étaient gros, mais là, Fenrir était quatre fois gros comme un loup adulte alors qu'il était encore un chiot.

_"- Ou est maman ?"_ Répéta Sleipnir.

"- Avec ton petit frère, dans ses appartements." Rassura Laufey.

_"- J'ai un petit frère ?"_

Le ton absolument extatique du cheval fit sourire Laufey et Odin malgré leur inquiétude.

Les deux rois abandonnèrent le poulain à Byleist et Heldlindi pour qu'ils le conduisent à Loki pendant qu'ils s'enfermaient dans les appartements du maitre des lieux.

Autour d'un verre de vin de champignon, ils tentèrent de comprendre.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Odin ?"

Le roi d'Asgard soupira avant de raconter ce qu'il savait, ce qui n'était pas grand-chose.

Loki était arrivé pour l'hiver tout à fait normalement. Tout c'était bien passé pendant trois semaines, puis juste avant le festival de l'hiver et le changement d'année, Loki s'était précipité dans ses appartements, en pleine nuit et en larmes et avait exigé de retourner à Jotunheim. Odin avait essayé de le calmer et de le consoler. Ou au moins de savoir ce qui se passait mais le jeune jotun était quasi hystérique. Il n'en savait pas plus de la bouche de Loki.

Alors il avait interrogé Thor, puis Skurge.

Thor ne savait pas ce que lui reprochait Loki.

Quant à Skurge, la seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que Sif avait entrainé Loki avec elle en pleine nuit en ville.

La jeune fille refusait catégoriquement d'en parler aussi.

"- Ca va être simple…" Soupira Laufey.

"- Qu'est-ce que Thor aurait pu faire pour que Loki ne veuille même plus le voir ?"

"- A part le tromper, je ne vois pas." Laufey avait évacué la notion comme ridicule et ne s'y était même pas arrêté.

Odin était devenu livide.

"- …Ho…."

"- … Ho ?"

"- ….Thor a pris l'habitude d'aller au bordel pour évacuer ses…tensions…."

Laufey serra si fort les accoudoirs de son fauteuil sur ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la glace sur plusieurs centimètres.

"- PARDON ?"

"- Ils ne sont pas mariés…."

"- Mais ce n'est pas la question !" S'emporta le roi des glaces. "Bon sang ! Je comprends mieux. Loki doit avoir le cœur brisé !"

"- je ne…"

"- Les Jotuns sont exclusifs, Odin. Un jotun se marie une fois dans sa vie. Pas deux. Si son partenaire meurt, il ne reprendra jamais un partenaire. Jamais. Loki a déjà acté que Thor est à lui. C'est fini pour lui. Même si Thor devait mourir demain, jamais Loki ne laisserait un autre le toucher. L'infidélité n'existe pas chez les jotuns. Nous encourageons nos jeunes à s'amuser autant qu'ils le veulent, mais dès qu'ils ont trouvés leur moitié, c'est terminé. L'adultère n'existe tout simplement pas. Ca nous est physiquement impossible."

Odin grimaça.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça.

Pauvre Loki en effet.

Il soupira.

"- Pour l'instant, nous devons les remettre dans le même lit. Pour le reste nous verrons après. Il y a une chance que Loki lui pardonne ?"

"- Loki aurait été mature, la réponse aurait été non. Là ? Il y en a une. Mais Thor va devoir ramper. Entre autre."

Les deux rois quittèrent les appartements de Laufey pour ceux de Loki. Le roi des glaces abandonna Odin devant la porte. Rien que l'ambiance qui sourdait de sous la porte était suffisante pour faire frissonner le roi d'Asgard.

Il toqua à la porte sans obtenir de réponse. Se sentant soudain infiniment moins courageux, il ne savait pas pourquoi, le vieux roi tourna la poignée pour entrer dans la chambre.

Les fenètres étaient couvertes d'un épais velours, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre.

Un grondement fit sursauter Odin mais moins que les deux yeux rouges qui brillaient sur le lit.

Le roi du faire un effort remarquable pour ne pas sauter en haut de la plus proche colonne en couinant de peur comme un vulgaire damoiseau de 14 ans aux prises avec le père de sa dulcinée du moment. Avec une fourche le père.

"- Fenrir, couché."

Les yeux démoniaques se chargèrent de douceur avant que le monstre n'émette une petit "Yif !" fort peu effrayant.

"- Loki ?"

La voix dure et rageuse venait de la droite.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?"

"- Bonjour aussi."

Le jeune prince se glace renifla.

Odin était décontenancé.

Il s'attendait à trouver un jeune prince en larmes, dépressif, désespéré et malheureux.

Si celui qu'il trouvait était probablement malheureux, il n'était ni désespéré, ni en larmes.

Non. Il était… positivement assassin.

Si Loki avait quitté Asgard et refusait d'y revenir ce n'était pas parce qu'il était désespéré. S'il se sentait trahis évidement, Odin réalisait soudain que Loki était partit pour protéger Asgard. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, la rue des lanternes ne serait probablement plus qu'un vaste champ de ruines jonchée de cadavres de catins à l'utérus arraché.

Là tout de suite, Odin avait un petit peu peur de Loki. Surtout à le voir très occupé à s'aiguiser les griffes sur un morceau de cuir.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là."

"- Thor se languit de ta présence."

La brusque bouffée de magie totalement incontrôlée coupa le souffle au vieux roi. Quand Loki avait-il gagné une telle puissance ? A moins qu'il ne l'ait toujours eut mais qu'il n'ait jamais eu besoin de la laisser s'exprimer.

"- NE ME PARLEZ PAS DE CE SALE TRAITE !"

Les panneaux de velours sur les fenêtres finirent par tomber, dérangés par les vagues de magie qui s'écrasaient sur les murs comme une marée d'équinoxe

Odin grimaça.

La chambre entière n'était qu'un vaste champ de ruine.

Même le lit était ravagé.

Sur le reste des couvertures, un énorme loup gris le fixait comme s'il n'était qu'un steak. Pourtant, le voir à la lumière rassura le roi. Il reconnaissait dans l'animal l'intelligence et la marque de la magie de Loki. Le jeune jotun avait dû le nourrir de sa magie comme il l'avait fait avec Sleipnir. Sauf que si Sleipnir avait été finalement nourrit de son innocence, ce loup avait été nourrit de sa colère et de sa peine.

"- Ton fils est magnifique Loki."

Les paroles du roi tuèrent dans l'œuf la fureur du petit jotun aussi bien que la rage du loup qui fixa le roi avec surprise. C'était... C'était de lui que le deux-pattes parlait ? Il le trouvait beau ? Vraiment ?

"- N'essayez pas de m'amadouer." Gronda Loki même si c'était déjà fait.

Odin alla s'asseoir sur un bout de lit pas trop détruit.

L'énorme loup tendit la tête vers lui. Le roi lui présenta sa main pour qu'il la renifle et apprenne son odeur.

"- Je suis désolé, Loki. Mais je crains que ça ne fasse partie de la nature des Asgardiens."

"- THOR EST A MOI !"

"- Et personne n'en doute. Pas même lui. Simplement, il est plus vieux que toi. Et ses besoins sont plus…. Présents."

Loki détruisit un bout de meuble déjà largement carbonisé avec une boule de feu. Odin ouvrit de grands yeux. La magie de Loki s'était REELLEMENT renforcée. Mais surtout, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un Jotun puisse contrôler le feu ! Depuis quelques temps, il songeait à accueillir Loki au sein de la famille royale et du panthéon qu'ils représentaient, faisant ainsi de lui un Aesir honoraire. Voilà qu'il avait de quoi lui donner un titre. Plusieurs même. Le chaos et la destruction autours de lui était réellement remarquable.

"- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je lui donne tout ce que je peux !" Plaida le Jotun, désolé.

Odin tapota les draps déchirés près de lui.

Loki vint s'y asseoir.

Immédiatement, Fenrir posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère en pleurnichant. Il n'aimait pas le voir malheureux.

"- Tu es encore jeune, Loki."

"- Oui et ben c'est nul ! J'en ai assez ! Je veux murir ! Thor n'a pas à se vautrer avec ces…ces…femelles."

Et puis qu'est ce qui se passerait s'il en engrossait une hein ?

"- Frigga a déjà pris des mesures pour que Thor hésite de repeupler le royaume. Malheureusement, je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire grand-chose pour empêcher Thor de se soulager. Pour lui, ce n'est rien d'autre que ça, hein. Il n'y a pas de sentiments."

"- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Il est à moi ! A moi seul !" La lueur de rage dans les yeux du jotun impressionna encore Odin.

Il ne restait pas grand-chose du timide petit jotun arrivé tellement d'années plus tôt à Asgard, les larmes aux yeux, terrifié et solitaire. Là, c'était un jeune adulte furieux qui préparait un massacre pour récupérer sa moitié.

La chose plut bien au vieux roi finalement.

Il appréciait de voir le tempérament de feu qui couvait sous la glace du jotun. Il faudrait bien ça pour tenir tête à Thor le jour où il se laisserait aller à ses instincts de combattant. Loki devrait le force à rester un roi avec toute sa tête. C'était le plus gros boulot de la mère de toutes choses finalement. Calmer l'instinct sanglant de son roi. Et Frigga en avait déjà plein les bras avec lui quand il s'énervait.

Odin reconnaissait tout à fait que son fils était encore plus tête de cochon que lui.  
Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal que Loki s'impose dès maintenant. Le plus dur serait simplement d'éviter qu'il ne châtre Thor dès qu'il le verrait.

"- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux rien faire de définitif à Thor."

"- Et l'attacher au lit ?"

"- LOKI ! Voyons !" Rit le vieux roi, un peu choqué quand même.

Boudeur, le jeune jotun eut peine à régner sur sa magie. Il voulait faire du mal à Thor pour la douleur qu'il lui avait causé. Il voulait se venger de Sif et des amis de Thor pour l'avoir entrainé dans leurs aventures dégoutantes et lui avoir montré ce que son fiancé faisait.

"- Je ne tuerais personne." Promit-il finalement.

Et la promesse elle-même était plus flippante que s'il avait demandé le sang des catins.

Odin se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ils avaient bien blanchis depuis quelques temps.

"- Loki, les catins n'y sont pour rien."

"- Elles ont…"

"- vendu la seule chose qu'elles ont pour pouvoir survivre."

La colère du jeune prince fondit comme neige au soleil. Il n'avait jamais vu la chose sous cet angle.

"- Crois-tu réellement qu'elle ne ferait pas autre chose si elles le pouvaient ?"

Loki grimaça.

A leur place, que ferait-il ? S'il n'avait rien a vendre, rien pour survivre…. Bon. Il voulait accepter que les filles ne soient pas plus coupables des travers de Thor que le vent était coupable de la chute des feuilles. Ce n'était que la nature.

Mais par contre, les amis de Thor….

"- Je n'ai rien contre une petite vengeance, Loki. Mais ça ne doit pas être permanent."

Le jeune jotun hocha la tête.

Thor lui manquait affreusement même si ses actes le blessaient.

"- Et Thor, ne savait pas que ça te blesserait à ce point. S'il l'avait su, nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait."

Loki soupira lourdement. Oui il le savait. Mais quand même.

Ca faisait si mal en permanence. Quelque chose avait été arrachée au lien qu'il y avait entre eux. Le petit jotun ne savait même pas s'il guérirait un jour.

"- Je ne sais pas si je peux lui pardonner."

Odin lui posa une main sur la nuque. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait appris que c'était un geste très intime entre les jotuns qui ne se donnait qu'entre membres de la même famille. Un geste apaisant et mettait en contact les lignes claniques et paumes et celles de la nuque. Bien sûr, Odin n'en avait pas, mais le geste était quand même ce qu'il était.

Loki se détendit sous la main large et chaude du roi.

"- Je veux rester en colère contre Thor. Parce qu'autrement, je sais qu'il ne comprendra pas. Je veux qu'il ait aussi mal que moi pour ne plus jamais recommencer."

"- Loki…je sais que tu n'es pas mature, mais qu'est ce qui t'empêche de…heu… satisfaire Thor ? Je sais que ce n'est pas un manque de désir, on vous entends crier à l'autre bout du palais."

Les joues de Loki se colorèrent de violet.

"- Je ne suis pas…. Finit." Avoua Loki. "Je suis trop petit. Je vais avoir besoin de temps avant d'être mûr. Si je laissais Thor faire, il me ferait vraiment mal." Le ton était réellement désolé. "Je sais que je le fais attendre. Mais je ne peux pas faire mieux." Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

"- Et bien inverse les rôles."

Loki faillit en cracher ses dents.

PARDON ? Odin venait de lui dire quoi ?

Imperturbable, le vieux roi explicita sa pensée.

"- Loki, tu es destiné à être une reine. Mais ce n'est que la moitié de ce que tu es. Thor a oublié que tu es à lui et à lui seul. Prouve lui par le menu qu'il oublié ce petit détail et que tu n'es pas une faible jeune fille fragile qui attends la maturité pour s'offrir à son fiancé. Tu es capable d'en remontrer à la majorité des guerriers du royaume. Rappelle-le-lui. J'attends de toi que tu sois capable de monter sur le trône "avec" Thor. Pas que tu restes au pied du trône."

La lueur dans les yeux rouges aurait dû un peu effrayer le roi. Mais il commençait à connaître son petit jotun par cœur. Thor allait un peu souffrir, beaucoup expier, mais à l'arrivée, tout irait bien….d'ici quelques temps.

"- Alors, tu rentres avec moi ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

"- Mais Fenrir viens avec moi. Je suis sûr qu'il adorera croquer quelques postérieurs."

Il ne dit pas lesquels mais c'était évident.

Odin leva juste les yeux au ciel. Pour l'instant, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait était de remettre le jeune couple dans le même lit.

Pour le reste, il verrait après.

"- Alors fais tes valises, je vais prévenir ta mère."

Loki eut son premier vrai sourire depuis bien longtemps.

"- Merci, Père."

"- Mais de rien, mon petit."

################################################## #

Le vent de terreur qui avait suivi le retour de Loki à Asgard s'apaisait à peine.

Presque aussi lentement que la difficulté du prince couronné à marcher droit.

Le jotun avait fait forte impression pour son retour. Surtout après plusieurs années. Avec l'énorme loup près de lui qu'il appelait "son fils", il avait prouvé a tout le monde qu'il était aussi dangereux que n'importe qui et plein plus que beaucoup.

Il n'avait pas crié après Thor. Il n'avait pas hurlé.

Il ne lui avait pas fait le moindre reproche finalement.

Il l'avait… oblitéré.

Fou de joie de le revoir enfin, Thor avait voulu se jeter à son cou pour se faire calmer tout de suite par Fenrir.

L'énorme loup s'était mis entre sa mère et l'Ase.  
Dès que Thor faisait mine de se rapprocher de Loki, le grand loup grondait. Thor pouvait parfois avoir la tête dure, mais il savait qu'entre les dents du loup et les siens, il partait avec un fort désavantage quand même.

Et Loki ne lui avait pas dit un mot.

Il ne l'avait même pas regardé. Comme s'il n'existait pas.

Quand était venu le soir, c'est un Thor fébrile qui avait attendu Loki….Qui n'était pas venu.

Vers les deux heures du matin, c'est un prince Ase au bord des larmes qui s'était trainé en désespoir de cause à la chambre vide qui était normalement celle de Loki et qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé en tant que telle mais comme bureau personnel.

Il avait gratté à la porte longtemps.

Loki était là, il le savait.

Il voyait la lumière sous la porte.

Finalement, au bout de deux bonnes heures, Loki avait ouvert.

"- Que voulez-vous, Odinson."

Le ton, glacial et distant, avait brisé le cœur du jeune prince qui avait fondu en larmes.

Loki l'avait regardé un long moment sans rien dire avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Thor s'était jeté sur l'huis en criant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que Loki ne l'aimait plus ? Il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? C'était ca ?

Loki l'avait laissé geindre encore une bonne demi-heure avant de rouvrir la porte et de le faire entrer dans sa chambre.

Fenrir s'y trouvait, allègrement vautré devant la cheminée sur une épaisse fourrure d'ours noir, un gros os de bœuf au coin de la gueule qu'il mâchouillait comme un jouet.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Odinson."

Thor était tombé à ses genoux.

"- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?"

Le ton était si ouvertement désespéré que Loki avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas craquer et à rester froid avec son amoureux.

"- Je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, Prince Thor." L'utilisation du titre avait fait trembler le jeune Ase d'angoisse. Jamais Loki n'avait été aussi distant.

"- Loki… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"- Je crois que vous le savez très bien."

"- Mais mon Loki…. Je t'aime !"

"- A bon ? Je suis sûr que toutes les donzelles que vous troussez régulièrement seront ravi de l'apprendre et chanteront votre fidélité évidente chaque jour que fait Yggdrasil." Siffla le jeune jotun, toute sa peine et sa colère visible sur son visage aussi bien que dans sa voix.

Thor en sursauta de surprise.

Loki lui en voulait pour ca ? Mais…. Il avait cru bien faire lui !

"- Mais… "

"- Je suis sûr que tout Asgard doit être ravi de voir sa future reine déjà cocue avant même son mariage." Railla Loki.

Le visage de Thor se plomba un peu plus.

"- Sans compter ton éventuelle production ? De combien de bâtards mes enfants devront-ils se méfier tout au long de leur vie ?

Thor allait se remettre à pleurer.

"- Et ne parlons pas de l'image que le trône et la famille royale doit donner aux autres royaumes."

Le prince Ase aurait voulu s'enterrer sous le plus proche rocher.

"- Et MOI ? Est-ce que tu as pensé une seconde à ce que ça pouvait me faire à MOI d'apprendre de Sif que mon fiancé s'amuse à copuler avec tout ce qui a des seins et qui remue de la croupe sous son nez ?"

Cette fois, Loki aussi pleurait.

"- Je sais bien que je ne suis qu'un avorton de Jotun mais je croyais que je te plaisais au moins un tout petit peu. Mais non ! Tu préfères ces femelles !"

Loki utilisa sa magie pour modifier son apparence.

Ce n'était plus le délicat jotun à la peau bleue que Thor aimait tellement que l'Ase avait sous les yeux mais une asgardienne brune à la lourde poitrine, à la taille fine et aux hanches larges qui le toisait. Elle était encore jeune, encore dans la fin de l'adolescence, mais une femme tout à fait épousable.

"- Suis-je davantage à ton gout ainsi ?" Finit le jeune jotun en hurlant.

Cette forme le dégoutait. Elle était tout ce qui avait séparé Thor de lui.

"- NON ! Non… Loki, je t'en supplie…"

Thor se jeta à ses pieds.

Les épaules secouées de lourds sanglots, il entoura ses jambes de ses bras.

"- Je t'en prie mon Loki. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime ! Je te jure ! Ces filles… Elles ne sont qu'un soulagement physique. Juste parce que je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je te promets Loki. Elles ne sont rien pour moi. Rien ! Je pensais bien faire ! Je pensais que tu serais d'accord avec moi ! Quand tu n'es pas là…."

"- Je ne suis jamais à plus d'un Bifrost de distance, Thor.

"- Papa ne me laissera jamais…"

"- TU ES PRESQUE ADULTE THOR ODINSON ! " Rugit le jotun. "TU PARS A L'AVENTURE SUR NILFHEIM ET TU NE PEUX PAS BOUGER TES FESSES POUR VENIR VOIR TON FIANCE SUR JOTUNHEIM ? TE FICHES-TU DE MOI ?"

"- Mais…. L'alternance de…"

Loki lui balança un direct du droit dans la mâchoire.

Il se fit un mal de chien mais le bleu qui commença à apparaître quasi immédiatement sur le visage de Thor lui fit chaud au cœur.

"- N'as-tu donc pas comprit imbécile ? Tu es mon mari ! On attend de toi que tu prennes tes responsabilités et que tu viennes me chercher ! Ca fait des années que tout le monde attends que tu cesses d'être un enfant et que tu décides de fonder ta famille !"

"- Mais…Tu n'es pas prêt ?"

"- ON S'EN FICHE ! IDIOT ! C'EST UN ACTE D'INTENTION !"

Thor rentra la tête dans les épaules.

Il avait cru... Il croyait….

Il avait été trop docile sous la volonté de son père ?

"- Je voulais juste ne pas te faire de mal." Murmura encore tout doucement Thor, désolé d'avoir à ce point tout raté. "Je t'aime tellement."

Comme Loki avait pleuré silencieusement, le cœur brisé, lorsqu'il était rentré au palais après avoir suivi Sif et comprit où et ce que faisait Thor, le jeune prince blond pleurait à son tour, désespéré à l'idée que Loki rompe leurs fiançailles. Qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait sans son Loki ?

C'était tout simplement impossible à envisager pour lui. S'il ne pouvait avoir son fiancé, il n'épouserait personne et la lignée d'Asgard mourrait avec lui.

Loki ne put rester plus longtemps en colère. Son cœur souffrait autant que Thor.

"- Qu'est-ce que ces filles ont plus que moi ?" Finit par demander tristement le jeune jotun.

"- Un vagin utilisable ?"

Thor se prit le nez dans la main.

Le coup de genou avait été douloureux et inattendu.

"- Tu préfèrerais que je te mente ? C'est ton nom que j'appelle quand je suis dans leur bras. C'est la seule chose à laquelle elles me servent ! Elles ne sont que des bouts de viande pour moi !"

"- Alors c'est tout ce que je suis aussi ? Un bout de viande dont tu fois attendre la disponibilité ?"

"- NON ! Toi tu es ma reine ! Mon Loki ! Toi je t'aime ! Jamais je ne te traiterais comme elles ! C'est tout ça que je veux pas te toucher avant que tu sois prêt. Loki… S'il te plait !"

Il n'en pouvait plus de se répéter encore et encore. Comment pouvait-il convaincre son fiancé. Il n'avait pas comme lui le génie des mots. Il ne savait pas comment lui faire accepter qu'il fût le seul qui fasse battre son cœur.

Une idée lui vint soudain. Elle était sans doute un peu cruelle mais…

"- Loki… Et toi, tu m'as trompé aussi alors ?"

"- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

"- Ce loup…"

"- Ne soit pas ridicule !"

"- Pourtant tu le présentes comme ton fils, sans te soucier de ce qu'en dira Asgard. Est-ce que mes enfants devront aussi protéger leurs arrières ?

"- Thor…." Le ton du jotun était menaçant.

"- Tu vois Loki. On peut être deux à jouer à ça."

"- Tu es en faute."

"- Je sais."

"- Alors quoi ?"

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise de plus que "je suis désolé". Tu ne veux pas me croire quand je te dis que je le suis. J'ai cru bien faire bon sang ! Si j'avais su…. Et puis…"

"- Et puis ?"

"- Et puis je pensais que si je savais ce que je faisais quand ce serait toi entre mes bras, je ne risquerais pas de te faire mal. Qu'elle importance que je me rate avec une professionnelle ? Mais pas avec mon Loki. Jamais avec mon Loki. Tu es trop précieux pour moi pour que je risque de te blesser."

Le jeune jotun n'avait pas envie de pardonner si vite. Il voulait faire mal à Thor, encore. Juste parce qu'il le pouvait et que Thor l'avait blessé plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé.

Puis soudain, Loki eut honte.

Il voulait se venger. Il voulait faire mal parce qu'il le pouvait alors que Thor l'avait fait par accident.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas pardonner aussi vite. Sa confiance avait été ébranlée.

"- Ne reste pas par terre, tu es ridicule."

Thor bondit sur ses pieds. Perdu comme un chiot malgré sa carrure de jeune homme à la barbe folâtre, il attrapa Loki par le bas de la tunique.

"- S'il te plait, Loki. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner."

"- N'importe quoi ?"

"- N'importe quoi !"

"- Même si je te demande de ne plus jamais retourner voir ses filles ?"

"- Je n'y retournerais pas, Loki ! Je sais que ça te faire du mal maintenant. Je n'y retournerais pas. C'est juré !"

"- Même si je te demandais de tuer ces filles ?"

"- Elles n'y sont pour rien !"

"- EST-CE QUE TU LE FERAS !"

"- ….Oui…." Le ton était peiné et désolé.

Loki hocha la tête.

"- Je ne te le demanderais pas."

Les épaules de Thor se détendirent d'un coup.

Il voulait bien tuer, mais pas n'importe qui pour n'importe quoi. Il l'aurait fait pour son Loki, mais il en aurait affreusement souffert.

"- Par contre, je veux que tu me montres ce que ces filles t'ont montré."

"- Lo…Loki ?"

"- Ne te fais pas d'illusion, Odinson. C'est toi qui va prendre leur place."

Thor en resta la bouche ouverte un instant. Il comprenait tout à faire ce que demandait Loki.

Le prince avala péniblement sa salive.

"- Oui, mon Loki."

Il avait peur, c'était évident. Mais même si son Loki voulait lui faire encore payer, il ne fut pas moins doux et tendre qu'il l'avait toujours été avec lui.

C'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent enfin, pour une fois Thor la tête sur le torse de son Loki.

Fenrir les observa dormir un long moment, un peu décut de ne pas avoir gouté de steak de Thor.  
Tant pis. Il se rattraperait avec les autres… la femelle et les trois mâles qui avaient dévergondé l'alpha de sa maman

Ils méritaient bien ça.

C'est en rêvant de saucisses au miel que Fenrir s'endormit confortablement devant la cheminée.


	13. Chapter 13

Petits princes

Chapitre 12

Thor 19

Loki 17 et demi

petite question.  
j'envisage de réécrire en partie / modifier / augmenter une ou plusieurs de mes fics pour en faire des fanbooks avec illustrations et tout. Comme des dojins mais en texte quoi.  
Y a-t-il des gens qui seraient interessés par leur achat ? Si oui, quelles fics préfereriez vous voir reprises ? A la louche, je pense que le prix de vente serait entre 5 et 8€ suivant la taille du bousin

########################################

Thor avait…. Prit son temps.

Il aurait pu faire ce que Loki attendait presque à la seconde, c'est-à-dire aller l'enlever à son monde d'origine et l'amener à Asgard comme son époux comme c'était la tradition Jotun.

Il aurait pu.  
Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Loki ne s'était pas agacé.

Il connaissait assez son fiancé pour savoir que ses reproches avaient fait mouche et que s'il ne s'exécutait pas à la seconde, c'est que l'ase avait quelque chose en tête. Que cela prenne une année, dix ou cinq cent n'avait pas d'importance.

La relation des deux princes s'était normalisée.

Après le Drame, ils avaient pris le temps de discuter calmement avec un référent entre eux. Le pauvre Heimdall aurait préféré se crever les tympans que d'être là, au milieu des deux jeunes hommes, mais comme il était respecté par les deux et qu'il était neutre….

Le drame de trop bien faire son boulot, sans doute.

Mais bref.  
Les deux jeunes gens avaient une fois de plus établis leurs droits et devoirs l'un envers l'autre jusqu'au mariage effectif comme ils l'avaient fait pendant leur Guerre du Poil.

Odin devait bien admettre que les deux gamins le faisaient mourir de rire. Quand ils ne lui donnaient pas l'impression qu'ils allaient le faire mourir d'angoisse.

Finalement, un agrément à la satisfaction des deux parties avait été signé.

Thor pouvait aller voir ses prostituées une fois par semaine. Accompagné de Loki.

Qui restait dans la chambre à lire pendant que Thor se dépensait.

Si ça ne plaisait pas à Loki de voir quelqu'un d'autre dans les bras de son prince, ça le rassurait aussi d'entendre lui-même que c'était son nom que Thor appelait. En prime, il apprenait des choses et cerise sur la tasse de thé, sa présence fermait le clapet de tout de monde. S'il était d'accord avec les amusements de son (futur) mari, il n'y avait pas tromperie.

Nombreux étaient les détracteurs du jotun et de son union avec le prince d'Asgard qui avaient méchamment ronchonnés.

C'était de la triche !

En échange, Loki n'avait finalement pas demandé grand-chose à son prince. Juste l'ouverture totale des frontières entre Jotunheim et Asgard.

Thor l'avait donné immédiatement. Il ne voyait absolument pas où était le problème.

Odin avait failli en avoir une attaque. Pour l'instant aucun Jotun n'était venu jouer les touristes chez les Ases, pas plus que l'inverse, mais tous savaient que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Pour ce qui était jeux sous la couette entre les princes, le traité entre eux n'en faisait pas mention. Ils traitaient directement au jour le jour. Et tant pis sur Thor ne marchait toujours pas très droit deux ou trois fois par semaine. Il s'y ferait.

Odin se passa une main sur le visage.  
Thor était partit depuis trois heures pour Jotunheim, en armure complète, dans le plus style ancestral asgardien-barbare-moi-vois-toi-moi-taper-toi. Sleipnir avait insisté pour partir avec lui quand il avait appris les projets de son (futur) beau-père pour sa maman. Odin ne s'y était pas opposé. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'étalon en ce moment et sans doute pas avant un bon moment.  
Si tout se passait bien, Odin ne bougerait pas son derrière d'Asgard pour de très très longs mois.

Si la situation c'était rétablie entre les deux princes et était en passe de prendre un nouveau tournant qui les mènerait forcément à un mariage qui n'attendait plus que quelques gouttes de sang pour pouvoir être prononcé, le roi avait, il fallait l'avouer, autre chose en tête pour l'instant.

De façon totalement inattendue, Frigga attendait un enfant.

D'après Eir, c'était un garçon. Un second fils pour le trône d'Asgard.

Le roi était fou de joie à l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant. Avec de la chance, peut-être serait-il aussi fort que Thor et aussi intelligent que Loki ?

Il avait fallu un instant au roi pour réaliser qu'il considérait le petit jotun comme son fils. Il l'avait vu grandir, il l'avait en partie élevé… Odin était presque sûr que Laufey considérait Thor de la même façon.

"- Où en sont-ils ?"

Imperturbable, Heimdall observait la situation avec attention.

"- Thor vient de défaire une douzaine d'adversaires et s'approche du palais."

"- Parfait."

#########################################

Loki frémissait d'anticipation.

Aux côtés de ses frères et de sa mère sur les créneaux du palais, il observée l'avancée de Thor vers eux.

Sleipnir suivait le prince à distance respectueuse pendant qu'il se battait, un jotun à la fois.  
Ce qui, des millénaires plus tôt, aurait été un massacre tenait à présent plus de la compétition sportive.

Pourtant, ni les Jotuns qui tentaient d'arrêter Thor, ni le prince d'Asgard lui-même n'avaient ne serait-ce que l'idée de ne pas remplir leur rôle avec tout le sérieux nécessaire.

Lorsqu'il s'était matérialisé sur le point d'arrivée du Bifrost, seul, armé et sur le dos de Sleipnir, il y avait eu comme un flottement parmi les jotuns.

Puis Thor, de cette voix de stentor qu'il prenait parfois et qui préfigurait le roi qu'il serait dans quelques millénaires avait exigé la présence de Loki à ses côtés.

Tous les jotuns avaient reconnus ce que faisait le prince. Il était là pour enlever son promis.

EN-FIN !

Laufey lui-même avait été enlevé par Farbauti avant leur union. Ce n'était plus qu'un rituel ancestral issu d'une époque plus dure et plus violente mais Loki restait un prince de la famille royale.

La garde avait donc traditionnellement défié le prince d'Asgard.

Un par un, ils s'opposaient à lui.

Normalement, les combats auraient dû être à mort. Là, ils n'étaient qu'au premier sang.  
Si cela semblait plus simple, ça ne l'était pas vraiment.

Les jotuns pouvaient s'accumuler jusqu'au palais, Thor devrait se battre contre eux jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne se dresse devant lui.

Mais pour Thor, il suffisait d'une égratignure pour qu'il perde tout et doive rentrer chez lui.

Il pourrait revenir quand il le voudrait bien sûr, mais faire trouze millions de tentatives n'aurait été ni très digne, ni particulièrement de bon augure pour le couple.

Pour l'instant, Thor avait vaincu une vingtaine de Jotuns.

Et avançait toujours.

Fébrile, Loki n'en finissait pas de se ronger l'ongle du pouce.

Il savait que Thor finirait par finir le chercher. Il le savait.

Mais à présent qu'il le voyait là, avec ce marteau de guerre à la main qui rependait la foudre et commandait le tonnerre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de couiner comme une donzelle dans sa tour qui attends son preux chevalier.

Amusé, ses frères l'observaient avec affection.

Loki était si calme et si composé d'habitude… Et le voilà qui trépignait comme une gamine.  
C'était adorable.

Un énième Jotun fut jeté sur le sol.

Comme à chaque fois, dès qu'il eut rendu les armes, Thor lui tendait la main. Ce n'était pas comme si les géants des glaces avaient besoin d'aide pour se relever mais ils appréciaient le geste.

Enfin parvenu devant les immenses portes de glace qui fermaient le palais, Thor réitéra sa demande.

Il voulait Loki ou il viendrait le chercher.

Laufey se pencha au-dessus des créneaux pour insulter traditionnellement le jeune guerrier.

Sa propre mère avait insulté de la même façon Farbauti lorsque son compagnon était venu le chercher. Ils étaient ensemble depuis à peine quatre siècles quand Farbauti s'était décidé. La nouvelle de la grossesse de Laufey n'y avait pas été étrangère. Byleist avait toujours été en avance pour tout.

Laufey donna ordre qu'on ouvre les portes.

Thor entra dans le palais.

Même Laufey devait reconnaître que Thor était impressionnant avec son armure, son marteau et ses fourrures. Et dire qu'il l'avait quasiment vu en couche. Il était devenu un homme digne de son bébé finalement.

Heldlindi se présenta devant le prince au milieu du couloir qui conduisait à la salle du trône.

Les galeries supérieures étaient noires de jotun qui acclamait leur prince contre l'Asgardien.

La plus grosse peur qu'avait Laufey était que Thor ne parvienne pas à garder la tête froide et blesse l'un de ses fils.

Pourtant, malgré le combat, les insultes et les moqueries, Thor resta concentré.

Il avait vu Loki qui attendait près du trône de sa mère, les yeux brillants.

Malgré sa fatigue, Thor avait souri.

Ça lui avait même remit un coup de booster.

Il se débarrassa très vite d'Heldlindi.

Il ne restait plus que Byleist.

Laufey fit asseoir son cadet sur le petit siège près de son trône.

Une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher d'intervenir, il suivit le combat entre son fils ainé et son beau-fils jusqu'à ce que Byleist rende les armes.  
Thor était réellement impressionnant avec son marteau.

Le prince aida Byleist à se relever puis s'approcha du trône.

Il monta les marches qui le séparaient de son promis.

Enfin, il mit un genou à terre.

"- Roi Laufey. Je suis ici pour la main de Loki, prince de Jotunheim. J'ai vaincu chacun de vos guerriers. Mon sang n'a pas souillé la glace de Jotunheim. Je réclame mon dus."

Le roi des glaces baissa les yeux sur son cadet.

Loki sautillait presque de joie sur son siège.

Les yeux brillants, il devait faire un visible effort pour ne pas sauter au cou de Thor et l'embrasser fougueusement.

S'il se retenait, c'était uniquement parce que la tradition le lui interdisait.

Laufey ne répondit pas.

Il fit un signe de tête à son ainé qui alla chercher ce qu'avait fait préparer le roi dès que Loki avait été promis à Thor.

"- Loki. Lève-toi."

Le petit jotun obéit immédiatement.

Comme sa mère le lui demandait, il baissa la tête.

Laufey posa sur son front en évitant les cornes la mince couronne en glace éternelle qu'il avait lui-même fait ciseler après avoir posé sur lui un voile fin totalement blanc.

"- Prince Thor. Veuillez prendre votre promis."

Loki prit la main que lui tendait Thor. Une seconde pourtant, il hésita.

Il ne pourrait pas revenir sur son monde de naissance tant que le mariage ne serait pas effectif et consommé. Laufey pourrait venir sur Asgard pour le mariage bien sûr, mais Loki ne pourrait revenir tant que son voile blanc ne serait pas taché de sang.

Thor bondit sur le dos de Sleipnir après avoir installé Loki en amazone devant la selle.

Puis il fit demi-tour et sans un regard en arrière, enleva son promis au monde qui l'avait vu naitre pour faire de lui sa prise de guerre et son épouse.

Loki posa sa joue sur l'épaule de son prince.

Un pincement au cœur le fit frissonner à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du palais.

Il soupira lorsque Thor posa sa main sur son dos.

"- Ca va aller ?"

Loki soupira doucement.

"- Oui…. Juste….. C'est un pas de plus."

Thor comprenait.

Il lui caressa le dos à travers le voile.

"- Ce ne sera plus très long à présent."

"- Non, plus très normalement."

Quelques mois, quelques années au plus….

##############################################

Thor aimait ce foutu voile.

Il avait déjà adoré celui que Loki avait porté quand ses petites cornes poussaient.

Plus d'une fois, il avait expliqué que c'était comme si Loki était un paquet cadeau qu'il était le seul à pouvoir ouvrir.

La chose était encore plus vraie à présent.

Le voile que portait Loki était bien plus opaque à présent. S'il ne gênait pas le jotun pour voir son environnement –merci la magie- il cachait presque entièrement le visage du jeune prince aux autres.

L'attrait de l'interdit étant ce qu'il était, il semblait à Thor que la moitié des jeunes mâles célibataires d'Asgard venaient de découvrir l'existence de son Loki et tentaient de le lui voler comme s'il était un haut prix à arracher.

Ce n'était pas si faux et c'était ce qui mettait le prince Ase en rage.

Heureusement, Loki avait le meilleur de tous les chaperons en la personne de son fils Fenrir. Les rumeurs avaient immédiatement redémarré lorsque le jotun était revenu de son exil volontaire de quatre ans avec l'énorme animal.

Que Loki le présente comme son fils à l'instar de Sleipnir entretenait aussi la confusion. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas plus que ce la Thor. Il trouvait même ca assez amusant de voir la cour ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser lorsque l'énorme loup venait jouer avec le prince d'Asgard et l'appelait "papa".

Le loup était parfaitement au courant du résultat de ses petits amusements sur les ases.

Sale gosse. Fils de sa mère ! Ca promettait pour les enfants du couple royal tient.

"- FANDRAL !"

Le guerrier sourit à son ami avec soulagement.

Loki commençait tout juste à finir de se venger sur eux. Enfin… Sur lui et Sif surtout. Hogun et Volstagg avaient été relativement épargnés par ses plaisanteries douteuses.

Comme beaucoup de monde avait commencé à le comprendre à Asgard, tout ce qui ne tuait pas le jotun avait intérêt à commencer à courir. Vite.

"- THOR !"

Les deux jeunes hommes se tombèrent dans les bras.

Le prince s'était absenté une semaine pour aider une communauté de Midgariens en détresse. Ils étaient les héritiers de ceux que son père avait sauvés de la glace de Jotuns près de deux millénaires auparavant. Ils n'avaient guère évolués sauf pour leur maitrise de la mer. Leurs bateaux étaient des merveilles d'ingénieries. Enfin, tout proportion gardées bien sûr. Un groupe d'entre eux se préparaient même à partir à l'assaut de l'ouest.

Mais ce n'était pas la raison de sa présence sur terre.

Loki l'avait accompagné cette fois. Bien sûr, le jotun avait dû prendre sa forme d'ase et laisser son voile à la maison.

Thor avait reconnu l'ordre de son père pour ce qu'il était ; un moyen facile d'éloigner Loki d'Asgard pendant quelques temps.

Les facéties du jeune prince prenaient des proportions presque dangereuses depuis quelques mois. Certains commençaient à crier très fort contre le jotun.

Si Odin était heureux de le voir s'épanouir, il l'était un peu moins que ce soit ses gens qui prennent.

Bien sûr, il ne savait pas la réalité des faits derrière les petites vengeances du jotun.

Thor lui savait.  
C'était aussi pour ça qu'il ne grondait pas Loki comme nombre d'anciens le lui avaient demandé.

"Tient ta femelle, Thor."

"Contrôler votre compagne, mon prince."

De tels ordres étaient fréquents à présent. Mais Thor s'en battait les flancs avec un kazou en épinard.

Les protestations étaient le fait de ceux qui ne subissaient pas les foudres du jotun. Ceux qui les subissaient faisaient comme Sif, Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg : ils faisaient le gros dos.

Loki n'attaquait JAMAIS le premier.

Il ne faisait que se venger. Et pas forcément lui-même.

Thor savait pour la petite servante abandonné par son amoureux qui lui avait promis monts et merveilles ainsi que le mariage mais qui l'avait laissé dès qu'il avait su qu'elle était enceinte.

Il savait aussi pour cette mère de famille qui avait battu son fils presque à mort juste parce qu'il refusait d'obéir à ses ordres et de rentrer dans la garde alors qu'il préférait être artiste.

Le prince savait pour chaque vengeance, chaque punition que le jotun avait donnée.

Loki rendait une justice cruelle et expéditive mais qui n'avait pas la brutalité ni le niveau définitif que la loi d'Asgard aurait pu lui donner.

Une donzelle abandonnée enceinte après une promesse de mariage ? C'était la langue coupée et la castration normalement. L'odieux personnage avait juste été humilié par la magie de Loki devant tout le monde avant que son ex fiancé ne puisse lui cracher à la figure tout le dégout qu'elle avait pour lui. Personne n'avait pu rien faire. Pas même les parents nobles du fâcheux.

Un enfant battu ? C'était cent coups de fouet et l'enfant retiré à ses parents.

Loki avait pris le petit garçon sous son aile et payait à présent sur sa cassette ses études de maitre verrier. La mère, elle avait comme par hasard dû trouver un autre emploi comme cantinière pour l'armée. Terminé sa petite maison confortable.

Ce n'était que deux exemples parmi des dizaines.

Loki était certes facétieux, mais chaque action était une réaction.

Jamais un moteur.

Loki, pas plus que Thor, n'était aveugle aux sourires de façades qui camouflaient la véritable opinion des nobles sur lui.

Les princes en avaient longuement discutés après le retour de Loki.

Puisque le jotun ne parviendrait sans doute jamais à être réellement accepté par les nobles, autant qu'il s'établisse une base de soutient là où c'était le plus important.

Le Père de Toutes Choses s'occupait des nobles.

La Mère de Toutes Choses s'occupait des gens.

Alors Loki s'était penché sur les gens.

Les serviteurs d'abord puisqu'ils étaient les plus faciles à approcher. Et les serviteurs vivaient en ville ou avaient de la famille en ville.

Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant de clabauder sur le fiancé du prince, si effrayant d'apparence, ni étrange mais finalement si facile à aborder. Ho, il faisait des farces, il faisait des plaisanteries qui étaient parfois douloureuses et humiliantes, mais que quelqu'un profite de son statut pour les blesser eux et il fondrait sur le coupable avec l'inéluctabilité d'une feuille d'impôts.

Les nobles n'aimaient pas Loki.

Les gens l'aimaient beaucoup.

Ce n'était pas si souvent jusque-là que quelqu'un rappelait aux nobles qu'ils n'étaient eux même que des gens qui avaient pour l'extrême majorité d'entre eux hérité leur statut et leur fortune de leurs ainés.

Eux aussi faisaient caca et pétaient au lit. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils le faisaient dans la soie et le vison que ça sentait moins mauvais.

Alors quand on venait faire des reproches sur son fiancé à Thor, le prince souriait en coin, hochait la tête et se dépêchait de n'en rien faire dès que le protestataire partait.

"- A quoi penses-tu, Thor ?"

Le prince eut un immense sourire avant de se passer une main sur les joues. Sa barbe était un peu trop longue pour ce qu'aimait son Loki.

"- Ho, a pas grand-chose. Tu sais bien que je ne pense jamais à rien."

Fandral finit par hausser les épaules.

Ce n'était pas si faux. Thor agissait avant de réfléchir. Si Loki n'était pas là, le prince se mettait invariablement dans les ennuis dix fois par jour.

Mais comme c'était réciproque, ce n'était finalement pas si mal.

"- Allez, viens donc boire un peu !"

##########################################

"- Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?"

Le jeune prince s'accroupit près de son fiancé.

"- C'est un de tes mortels qui me l'a donné."

Thor haussa un sourcil.

Leur dernière balade sur Midgar ne datait pas de plus d'une semaine.

Les vikings avaient été soulagés de les voir. Il faisait une chaleur inhabituelle depuis quelques mois sur le nord. La pluie manquait, la banquise n'avait pas recouvert les lacs et la mer comme à son habitude. Les rennes n'étaient pas descendus de leurs pâturages d'été, les ours non plus. Quant aux baleines et aux phoques, ils n'avaient pas montrés le bout de leur nez.

La famille avait menacée.

A force d'entendre les prières des mortels, Odin avait envoyé le couple princier sur Midgar pour aider s'ils le pouvaient.

Entre les orages de Thor et la glace de Loki, les animaux du nord étaient finalement suffisamment descendu pour que les viking puissent faire assez de réserves pour passer l'hiver. Ce serait difficile mais les plus forts, au moins, survivraient.

Thor les avaient également aidé à couper construire quelques maisons plus solides pour résister à l'hiver s'il devait réellement tomber pendant que Loki instruisaient les femmes de quelques remèdes d'herbes qu'elles ne connaissaient pas pour soulager plaies et douleurs.  
C'était peu mais ils ne pouvaient guère faire plus pour les mortels. Ils devaient grandir seuls.

Si leur vie n'avait pas été en danger, jamais les deux immortels ne seraient descendus les voir.

Pour les remercier, les humains les avait couvert de cadeau.

Et dans le lot, un petit garçon de cinq ou six ans avait offert le petit œuf à Loki.

L'enfant lui avait assuré que c'était un œuf de dragon. C'était son papa qui le lui avait dit !

Loki avait pris le présent en souriant avant de déposer un baiser sur le crâne du petit.

Ce n'était qu'un œuf de vipère bien sûr, mais l'enfant avait paru tellement fier de son cadeau ! Loki n'allait certainement pas le refuser ou détromper le petit. Il ne refusait jamais les offrandes, aussi misérables soient-elles, lorsqu'elles étaient faites avec le cœur. C'était sans doute pour ça que la plus part de ses croyants étaient des enfants alors que ceux de Thor étaient des guerriers.  
Et puis, il ne perdait jamais une occasion, quand il le pouvait, de montrer quelques tours de magie aux petits pour les faire se tenir tranquille pendant que Thor discutait construction ou bataille avec les adultes. Il aimait leur raconter des histoires extravagantes et pleines de rebondissement qui charmaient jusqu'aux adultes. Les enfants acceptaient toujours la moindre de ses paroles, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les adultes étaient plus dubitatifs.

Ils avaient du mal à accepter que Thor et Loki soient fiancés. Pour eux, ils étaient frères.

C'était moins dérangeant que d'imaginer leur dieu en couple avec un mâle.  
Thor avait tenté de leur expliquer mais Loki lui avait conseillé de laisser tomber.  
Ce n'étaient que des mortels quand même.

Mais bref. Ce n'était pas la question.  
La question était le petit œuf qui tressautait dans le giron de son fiancé.

Comme pour Sleipnir et Fenrir, Loki avait gorgé l'embryon de magie.

Il commençait à avoir le coup de main.

"- Il est vivant ? J'aurais cru qu'il serait mort !"

"- C'est un cadeau d'un mortel. Je n'allais pas le laisser mourir voyons !"

Thor eut un grand sourire.

Ce n'était pas raison première au geste de Loki et tous les deux le savaient parfaitement. L'instinct maternel du jotun avait été éveillé avec Sleipnir. Si son corps ne cessait de lui répéter que "non désolé mon cœur par encore", Loki avait désespérément besoin d'avoir des bébés près de lui.

Il fallait presque le jeter hors des appartements de la reine pour que Frigga puisse s'occuper elle-même de son fils nouveau-né.

Il suffisait qu'elle détourne les yeux dix secondes pour qu'elle trouve le petit Hod dans les bras de Loki.

Le jeune prince se fichait totalement que le bébé soit aveugle. Il adorait juste le bambin.

Intérieurement, Thor était très heureux que son promis ne soit pas Asgardien.

Leur peuple était un peu trop consanguin pour son propre bien, surtout parmi les nobles. Bien sûr, quelques unions avec des vanirs avaient apporté un peu de sang neuf, mais eux même étaient consanguins avec les Ases.  
Ce n'était pas bon.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, Thor avait fouillé dans les archives. Odin et Frigga étaient plusieurs fois cousins à plusieurs niveaux.

Ce n'était pas bon du tout.  
Et surtout, ça expliquait qu'il soit le seul enfant correct de la famille.  
Avec son Loki, il ne craindrait pas ça. Leurs enfants seraient parfaits, il le savait déjà.

Un petit craquement tira Thor de ses pensées.

L'œuf se fendit parfaitement en deux dans les mains de Loki.

Une petite tête aux stupéfiants aux verts se dressa. Déjà on voyait la curiosité et l'intelligence briller dans ce regard minuscule.

Sleipnir était né de l'innocence de Loki, Fenrir de sa colère, le petit serpent était né de son intelligence et de sa détermination (certains auraient même put dire de sa fourberie mais il y avait des méchants partout)

"- Il est adorable !"

Le petit serpent ouvrit la bouche en sifflant.

Déjà ses crochets étaient impressionnants, presque autant que ses dents, bien trop grandes et épaisses pour un serpent normal.

Loki attrapa un peu de viande hachée dans le bol qu'il avait préparé.

Il en donna un peu au petit animal.

"- Tient trésor, mange."

Un gémissement fit sursauter Thor avant qu'il ne soit brutalement poussé par terre par Fenrir.

"- Fenrir, je te présente Jörmungand, ton petit frère."

L'énorme loup remua la queue avec énergie.

_"- Bonjour Fenrir !"_

Loki comme Thor en restèrent stupéfaits.

Le petit serpent venait de parler dans leur tête ?

Fenrir jeta un abois ravi. Il adorait déjà son nouveau petit frère.

A l'écurie, Sleipnir en jeta Odin par terre tellement il était content.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit qu'il n'y avait plus personne sur son dos qu'il arreta de faire des sauts de mouton dans tous les sens.

Oups.

##########################################

Thor se réveilla lentement, un sentiment de profond malaise au cœur. Ou sur la jambe c'était selon.

Une odeur désagréable lui monta immédiatement aux narines alors qu'il se dégageait de Loki pour se retourner tout en repoussant les anneaux de Jörmungand. Le petit serpent grandissait à la vitesse de la lumière. Il n'avait pas encore dix ans mais faisait déjà presque trois mètres de long. Il était bien loin le petit serpent long comme un index. Le serpent dormait avec son papa et sa maman depuis. Thor avait laissé tomber. Il était le père des enfants de Loki. Le reste n'était que du détail. Que ce soit des animaux modifiés par magie n'était qu'un détail sans importance. Ils pensaient, ils étaient indépendants, ils savaient tous parler maintenant que Jor leur avait montré donc le reste hein…

Le drap se colla à la cuisse du prince comme s'il était mouillé.

Encore à moitié endormit, Thor écarta le drap.

Qu'est-ce que….. Il poussa un hurlement de terreur absolue en réalisant que Loki baignait dans son propre sang.

"- LOKI ! LOKIIIII !" Loki ne bougeait pas.

Son fiancé ! Son amoureux ! Son petit trésor bleu ! Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Il était blessé ? Mort ? Il….

"- Thor, qu'est-ce que tu as à bramer si tôt le matin ?" Grogna le jeune jotun.

Il avait passé une partie de la nuit le nez dans d'obscurs traités sur la magie noire. Odin n'aimait pas trop ça, mais le jeune jotun lui avait fait remarquer qu'on ne pouvait se défendre contre quelque chose qu'on ne connaissait pas.

Odin avait admis qu'il n'avait pas tort.

Toute cette jeunesse qui ne pensait pas comme les vieux était parfois épuisante pour les anciens. Heureusement, Odin avait réussi à se souvenir qu'il avait lui aussi été un jeune rebelle à une époque. Pour ça, il devait en remercier aussi bien Laufey que Loki.  
Il avait beau être le roi, il n'était pas à l'abri des farces du petit jotun.

"- Tu…Tu…." La panique de Thor était telle que le petit prince bleu finit par bouger.

Loki roula sur le dos avant de se figer.

Avec une grimace, il repoussa les draps à son tour.

"- Ho non…."

"- Tu es blessé ? Tu es…"

"- Je vais très bien." Le coupa Loki avec irritation.

"- MAIS TU SAIGNES !"

"- Oui c'est normal."

"- COMMENT CA NORMAL ! C'EST PAS NORMAL DE SE REVEILLER DANS UNE MARRE DE SON PROPRE SANG !"

Loki lui jeta un regard presque bovin.

Là où Thor n'entendait que "meurtre potentiel perpétré sur son fiancé d'amour", Loki n'entendait que "faire la lessive avant que ça sèche et que les lingères me tue".

Finalement ce n'était pas si loin l'un de l'autre.

Avec une grimace dégoutée, Loki se sortit du lit.

Un peu plus de sang lui coula entre les jambes.

"- Aide moi à enlever les draps avant que ça sèche ou que ça attaque le matelas."

Encore profondément choqué, Thor obéit tout en continuant à couiner.

"- Mais il faut aller voir Eir ! Tu es blessé ! Tu vas mourir si on fait rien, tu…"

"- Est adulte, Thor ! Alors arrête !"

Le prince se figea soudain.

Lentement, très lentement, son visage se colora de rose avant de passer petit à petit à un écarlate très seyant à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qui se passait.

"- ….ha…..ho…."

Une brusque crampe fit grimacer Loki.

Ses frères lui avaient raconté par le menu le "plaisir" de l'arrivée à l'âge adulte et des joyeusetés qui allaient avec. Et dire qu'il allait subit ca tous les étés. Par les norns ! C'était insupportable au bout d'une heure, comment allait-il survivre à ça pendant des jours ?

"- Loki ? Tu es tous pâle."

Une main sur le ventre, le jeune jotun se rua à la salle de bain partagé entre soit vomir d'abord, soit soulager la diarrhée cosmique qui menaçait. Il finit par faire son choix en couinant à Thor de lui apporter un seau.

Complètement perdu, l'Ase obéit. Puis il fit ce qu'aurait fait n'importe quel mâle dans une situation similaire.

Il alla chercher sa mère.

"- MAMAN !"

######################

##############################################

######################

lu : nope, désolée, pas de flashback sur la première fois de Thor. J'ai énormément de mal à écrit du cul hétéro.

maellys : merci ^^

Miss egypte : Loki sait qu'il peut etre dangereux surtout. Il est très lucide sur lui-même. Loki portera toujours des robes quand l'envie lui en prend. Il est très à l'aise avec son intersexualité.

guest : Thor est issus d'une culture très fortement patriarcale et machiste. Il s'améliore au contact de Loki mais ca reste quand meme. C'est dans son elevage de base. Les femmes ne sont ps regardées de très haut. Hela sera présente oui. Pour vali et Narfi, je ne pense pas.

Amandes Ameres : pour la première fois de Loki dominant sur Thor, c'est moins dans une optique de punition que de possession qu'il le fait. Il est de toute facon incapable de faire du mal à Thor. Chez les jotuns, n'importe quel individu peut-être père ou mère. Après, les préférences de chacun interfèrent. Farboti est le père des trois enfants de Laufey, mais l'inverse aurait pu etre aussi vrai. Juste que Laufey préfère etre la mère de ses enfants. C'est totalement interchangeable. Après, comme chez les humains, la partie male est fertile avant la partie femelle, tout simplement. Loki pourrait déjà avoir des enfants s'il assumait un role masculin mais sa moitié femelle, elle, n'est pas mur. Comme chez les jotuns la société est "matriarcale" dans le sens ou le nom et les possessions se transmettent de "mère" à enfant (comme on dit, la mère est certaine, le père est incertain), il est normal qu'un enfant ne soit considéré comme adulte que lorsque sa moitié féminine est mure. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'on voit la découverte de l'infidélité de Thor parce que cette histoire est surtout tournée vers le fluffy ^^.

elorin : bennn y a une bite dans un trou XDDD *fuit* pas taper ! je suis déjà sortie XDDDD

marechal rattus : merci ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Petits princes

Chapitre 13

Thor 19

Loki 17 et demi

Je crois que mon gros passage a vide se termine et que l'envie revient.  
Il serait temps !

Et non pas de scène de cul.

########################################

Frigga s'était longuement moquée de son fils lorsqu'il était venu la chercher, totalement paniqué, pour "sauver son pauvre Loki qui était gravement malade".

Pourtant, si elle s'était moquée, elle avait trouvé ça adorable.

Pendant tout le temps où Loki avait été "indisponible" et était resté cloitré dans leurs appartements, Thor avait été aux petits soins pour lui.

Si ses amis s'étaient moqués de lui pour s'inquiéter de quelque chose de non seulement aussi naturel, mais surtout de presque tabou qui ne concernait pas les males au point qu'ils ne voulaient même pas en entendre parler, son attention pour son compagnon tout bleu lui avait gagné le cœur de bien des femelles du palais et du royaume.

Thor se fichait de tout sauf de son Loki qui restait affalé sur le lit, roulé en boule autour d'une bouillote et qui ne parvenait pas à garder autre chose dans l'estomac qu'un peu de soupe ou de bouillon.

Pendant toute une semaine, Thor n'avait pas quitté la chambre qu'il partageait avec son prince.

Les deux premiers jours, il avait rapidement soulé Loki avant qu'ils n'arrivent à un confortable train-train. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps à présent qu'il n'avait pas été difficile pour Thor de comprendre ce dont avait besoin son prince, pas plus qu'il n'avait été difficile pour Loki, malgré l'inconfort, pour savoir comment rassurer Thor.

Les deux princes avaient donc passé une bonne partie de leur temps roulés en boule dans le lit, Loki autour de sa bouillote et Thor autour de Loki.

Lorsque le jotun somnolait, il n'était pas rare de trouver Thor en train de lui lire un livre ou lui raconter les derniers cancans des arènes.

Finalement, Loki avait émergé de leur chambre pour aller trouver Odin et l'informer tout à fait officiellement que son mariage avec Thor pouvait être prévu pour l'hiver à venir.

La base de ses cornes avait pris une magnifique couleur bleue pendant la semaine. Quand elles le seraient totalement, ils pourraient être mariés.

Le Conseil avait protesté. Loki était mature, le mariage pouvait avoir lieu dans la semaine.

Odin leur avait fermé le bec. C'était un double mariage royal ! Ça ne se prévoyait pas comme une sortie dans les prés. Il y avait des rites à respecter. Aussi bien pour les ases que pour les jotuns. Le Conseil n'en avait peut-être rien à faire des rites jotuns, mais ce n'était pas le cas du roi. Comment voulait-on que les jotuns eux-mêmes respectent quelque chose si ce n'était pas fait dans LEURS règles également ? Il fallait arrêter d'être raciste et stupide au bout d'un moment. Les jotuns n'étaient pas les barbares sans cervelles que les Conseillers pensaient. La culture Jotun était raffinée et extrêmement complexe. Il serait temps qu'ils le comprennent.

Les braillements de part et d'autre de la table du conseil c'était terminé par un Odin remonté comme un vieux coucou suisse penché sur un parchemin pour demander à Laufey de bien vouloir accueillir une tablée de vieux fous pour quelques semaines, le temps qu'ils ouvrent un peu les yeux. Laufey aurait toute latitude de leur coller un coup de pied aux fesses le cas échéant.

Les Conseillers avaient bramés plus fort mais avaient dû faire leurs bagages.

Odin pouvait être patient, mais au bout d'un moment, il fallait arrêter de le chatouiller là où ça ne le démangeait pas.

En échange, Laufey envoyer quelques-uns de ses conseillers à lui dans le même but.  
C'était toujours bien les échanges linguistiques….

Thor de son côté, était sorti de sa retraite avec Loki avec une seule idée en tête. Bientôt, il pourrait faire des bébés à son Loki.

Et cette seule pensée lui faisait monter aux lèvres un sourire absolument aussi débile que niais.

"- Loki ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?"

Le jotun tendit sa brosse à cheveux à son fiancé.

Ils lui arrivaient presque aux genoux quand ils n'étaient pas nattés. Si c'était joli, c'était quand même foutrement gênant au point qu'il passait plusieurs heures deux fois par semaine à les natter étroitement.

"- Vivement le mariage que je puisse les couper !"

Thor fit la moue.

"- J'aime bien tes cheveux moi ?"

"- Tu as failli t'étrangler avec la semaine derrière."

"- Mais je les aime quand même !"

"- Je ne parle pas de les raser, idiot !" Sourit soudain Loki en réalisant la crainte de son prince.

L'ase se détendit immédiatement.

"- Vraiment ?"

"- Je suis peut-être un jotun, mais je suis ta reine avant tout. Ce serait ridicule. Non, je veux juste les couper court un moment. Après, je les laisserai peut-être repousser un peu, ou pas. Je verrais. Mais je veux pouvoir tourner la tête sans risquer de m'auto-assommer si je vais trop vite." Il souleva la masse noire pour la replier sur son crâne et sa nuque. "La, comme ça, juste au raz des épaules. Comment tu trouves ?"

Thor resta un moment à l'observer. Loki avait repris son apparence d'Ase pour que Thor puisse mieux juger de ce à quoi ressemblerait sa reine une fois qu'ils seraient mariés et que Loki serait réellement considéré comme Ase lui-même, Dieu comme son Thor et a un pas du trône. Son temps dans sa peau de Jotun se raccourcirait grandement une fois qu'il appartiendrait vraiment à Asgard.

"- Très séduisant….. Je crois…. Je crois même que je te préfère avec les cheveux courts quand tu es Ase. Et long quand tu es Jotun."

"- Ca va être simple encore."

"- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être simple." S'amusa Thor.

"- Ha oui ?"

"- Ne m'insulte pas…"

"- Pourtant c'est tellement drôle."

"- Vilain."

Loki gloussa pendant que Thor refermait ses bras autour de lui pour l'embrasser. Loki lâcha ses cheveux qui les engloutirent tous les deux de leur noirceur.

"- …. Ha oui, non, là, faut que tu coupes… OU ES LA SORTIE !"

######################################

La neige s'entassait dans les rues jusqu'à des hauteurs improbables.

Les Asgardiens râlaient.

S'ils connaissaient la neige, jamais les rues n'avaient été à ce point envahies. Ils en blâmaient bien sur la délégation de Jotunheim.

Avec raison.

Mais ils ne râlaient pas trop fort. La modification momentanée du climat avait été faite avec l'autorisation expresse du roi. Il était plus facile de mettre un pull que de s'enlever la peau après tout. Et même dans le froid de l'hiver asgardien, les Jotuns haletaient comme des vieux chiens sous la canicule.

L'arrivée du roi des glaces et de sa cour avait causé une panique. Heureusement que d'autres jotuns étaient là depuis déjà quelques mois !  
Les Ases avaient pu s'habituer un peu à leur présence.

Mais l'arrivée des jotuns était également la preuve du mariage très proche de leur prince. EN-FIN !

Si, pour la population du commun, ça voulait dire une extension de la lignée royale, ce qui était rassurant. Ainsi (et surtout) que des jours et des jours de fêtes et de banquets dont ils allaient profiter aussi. Par contre, pour la Cour, ça voulait dire un changement majeur dans les règles du pouvoir. Odin avait prévu le couronnement du jeune couple dès la fin du mariage.

Il se faisait vieux mais surtout, voulait voir comment le couple s'en sortirait sur le trône avant qu'il ne soit plus en état de les guider doucement dans les rets du pouvoir.

Lui n'avait pas été formé par Bor. Le poids du trône lui était tombé dessus un peu par accident après le décès prématuré de son père. Il ne voulait pas que les enfants subissent la même chose.

Ils allaient régner en même temps quelques siècles, voir millénaire. Puis, lentement, Odin se mettrait de plus en plus en retrait avant d'abdiquer définitivement pour leur laisser les rênes.

Il y aurait des tensions bien sûr, mais au moins le prochain Père de Toute Choses serait capable et efficace.

"- Où en sont les chasses ?"

"- Le bassin devrait être remplis d'ici ce soir."

"- Bon, bon…"

Odin frissonna.

Certaines parties du rituel d'union des jotuns était un peu barbare à son gout. Tout comme certains des leurs l'étaient aux yeux des jotuns.  
Les deux rois avaient longuement négocie la cérémonie du mariage pour qu'elle contente tout le monde.

Exit les combats à mort entre Thor et une douzaine d'adversaires pour prouver sa virilité aux yeux des jotuns, donc exit la consommation du mariage en public pour les asgardiens. De toute façon, tout le monde avait tellement vu le couple se bécoter et de papouiller depuis des siècles qu'il ne serait venu à l'idée de personne que l'un ou l'autre puisse encore être vierge. Que la réalité des choses soit très légèrement différente n'aurait effleuré personne. Les principaux intéressés n'avaient pas besoin qu'on vienne leur renifler l'entrejambe plus que ce que les cancans d'Asgard faisaient déjà.

"- Et les jotuns ?"

"- Installés et en train de rendre fous tout le monde."

Odin gloussa. Son chambellan lui renvoya un regard irrité.

"- Thor ?"

"- Prêt à tout et même au reste."

Odin hocha la tête. Son fils se préparait finalement à ça depuis son plus jeune âge. Comme Loki. Des deux royaumes qui se préparaient à s'unir à travers eux, ils étaient sans doute ce qui angoissaient le moins de la situation.

###################################

Loki soupira.

Les bras écartés, il laissait ses frères et sa mère jouer avec lui à la poupée pendant qu'ils réglaient les derniers détails de son costume de mariage.

La fourrure de loup gris sur ses épaules était sécurisée par des broches en émeraude, le collier de pierreries autour de son cou valait une fortune et représentait sa dot, de même pour la résille d'or et de joyaux qui prendrait place sur son front, son crâne et entre ses cornes.

Une fois le seul et unique véritable rituel important d'une union royale jotun effectuée, les délicates cornes du petit jotun seraient recouverte d'une fine pellicule d'or qui ne serait "grattée" que lorsque Loki porterait son premier enfant.

Comme le jeune prince prendrait "définitivement" sa forme d'ase une fois marié à Thor, ce n'était pas très utile mais pour les jotuns, c'était important.

Ces barbares d'asgardiens n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que les cornes des jotuns émettaient des hormones et des odeurs qui avaient une influence directe sur leur environnement et qui servaient à leur vie de tous les jours dans les plaines glacées de Jotunheim. Leurs lignes claniques aussi avaient une utilité. Elles n'étaient pas là "que" pour faire joli et tenir les compte des lignées. Elles étaient aussi un sens a part entière supplémentaire. Comme Loki n'avait jamais été autorisé à apprendre à chasser avec ses frères de race, leur usage était largement sous développé, ce qui expliquait leur couleur encore de l'argenté de la petite enfance.  
Mais bref. Les ases n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que les cornes de jotuns émettaient une hormone qui oxydait l'or quand ils étaient pleins. C'était leurs petits secrets personnels quand même.

"- Tu es sur que tu n'as pas besoin de ces choses que les Asgardiens portent à leurs pieds ?"

"- Des bottes ? Non, pas pour l'instant. Odin me fournira tout ce qu'il me faudra pour après le mariage.

Il se présenterait à Thor dans les fourrures traditionnelles jotuns. Quand le mariage serait prononcé, il deviendrait Ase de la tête aux pieds. Vêtements compris.

Odin lui avait déjà montré les vêtements qu'il lui avait fait préparer.

En deux versions.

Une qui était une confortable tenue en cuir avec de la soie verte qui mettrait sa haute taille en valeur et ses jambes trop longues à l'abri du regard et une autre, plus légère, toute en soie. Une robe.

Odin ne savait pas laquelle il choisirait et s'en cognait un peu. Loki était tellement à l'aise avec ce qu'il était que même les asgardiens les plus bornés n'étaient plus vraiment gêné de voir le fiancé de leur prince se balader en pantalon aussi bien qu'en robe même s'il le faisait moins avec les années.

Laufey passa la brosse dans la longue chevelure de son fils.

Il savait que Loki comptait les couper mais aurait préféré qu'il les garde longs. Loki était exceptionnel, qu'il le reste jusqu'au bout. Mais il comprenait qu'il soit géné par leur longueur.

Enfin, tant qu'il ne se rasait pas la crane… Tout allait bien.

"- Tu es prêt ?"

"- Parfaitement."

Laufey examina attentivement les cornes aigues de son bébé. Elles pouvaient prendre toutes les formes possibles, toutes les courbes possibles après la perte du velours. Celle de Loki étaient droites, juste délicatement enroulées sur l'arrière. C'était des cornes vraiment magnifiques. Celles de Byleist étaient bien plus enroulées, presque comme celles d'un bélier. Celle d'Heldlindi c'étaient rabattut très vite sur l'arrière et couvrait son crane presque comme un crane en s'élargissant. Il arrivait même souvent que tout le pourtour des cornes ne puissent plus etre gravées. Pour Loki, elles le seraient sans doute toujours…..

Un peu de sang perlait encore juste là ou Laufey avait tracé les anneaux de mariage. Les cornes étaient aussi bien une décoration, qu'une marque d'orgueil et le livre de la vie d'un jotun. On y gravait les unions, les naissances, les déces, les batailles en plus de runes de force ou de fertilité… A présent, ce serait toujours à Thor de les graver.

"- Tu vas me manquer, Loki."

"- Nous ne serons jamais à plus d'un Bifrost de distance, maman."

"- Crois-tu vraiment que tu pourras revenir de temps en temps ?"

Loki éclata de rire.

"- Bien sur ! Déjà, Thor vous adore tous. Il ne pourra pas rester loin très longtemps. Vous êtes comme sa seconde famille. En plus, il fait tout pour me faire plaisir. Si je lui demande il me laissera partir quand je veux."

"- Et dernièrement ?"

"- S'il refuse : grève du sexe."

"- LOKI !"

Le petit jotun eut un grand sourire plein de dents. Il s'amusait.

"- Mère ? Tout est prêt."

"- Merci Byleist. Tu es sur que tu es prêt ?"

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Je suis né pour ça. J'ai été éduqué pour ça. Bien sûr que je suis prêt. Dans trois heures, je serais marié, dans quatre couronné et dans cinq, la cassette sera à nouveau à Jotunheim. Evidement que je suis prêt."

Laufey le souleva soudain de terre sans se soucier de froisser son voile.

"- Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner d'avoir vendu mon bébé, Loki… Même si tu es heureux, jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner."

Loki passa ses petits bras autours du large cou de son géniteur.

"- Maman…. On est pas roi pour être heureux. Mais on peut quand même le devenir. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant, c'est mon tour. Et j'aurais pu bien plus mal tomber."

Laufey soupira lourdement.

Loki était plus raisonnable que lui. Mais Loki avait été élevé à ça depuis sa naissance.  
Comme il regrettait de ne pas lui avait laissé plus de liberté, plus de temps pour être un enfant, tout simplement.

"- Allez, viens. Il est temps."

Laufey posa la couronne de glace sur le front de son fils.  
Il allait le conduire pour la purification rituelle jotun pendant que Thor subissait la sienne suivant le rite Asgard.

En riant, Loki avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait juste de boire de la bière avec ses amis en attendant la cérémonie et espérer qu'il ne serait pas totalement bourré au moment opportun.

Le groupe de jotuns rejoint celui des dignitaires asgardiens qui devaient être présents.

Le malaise était évident pour eux.

Sif avait abandonné Thor et leurs amis à leurs chopes.

Avec un amusement amer, elle n'avait pu que noter les efforts que faisait Thor pour boire un minimum. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il versait le contenu de sa chope sur le sol avant de se faire resservir, comme s'il suivait le rythme de beuverie des autres. Bientôt, il n'avait même plus eut besoin de faire attention a ne pas être vu. Les jeunes guerriers, leurs amis, tous étaient tellement bourrés que Thor avait pu reposer définitivement sa chope pour subir les grasses plaisanteries douteuses de ses camarades.

C'était juste un mauvais moment à passer.

Sif avait fui.

Un moment, elle avait erré dans les jardins du palais avant de tomber presque par hasard sur le groupe de jotuns et d'asgardiens.

Elle les avait suivis de loin.  
Lorsque la porte s'était refermée sur le temple désaffectée dévolu aux jotuns pour la durée de leur présence, elle avait trouvé le moyen de se faufiler par une fenêtre.  
Elle voulait voir. Elle voulait savoir exactement ce que son rival pouvait avoir de plus qu'elle.

Une forte odeur à la fois sucré, métallique et écœurante lui monta aux nez.

Une vague de nausée faillit la terrasser.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ca ?

Elle mit une minute à réaliser que c'était une odeur affreuse de sang chaud qui la prenait à la gorge.  
Dégoutée, elle suivit les voix qui montaient de l'intérieur du temple.

Debout sur le bord du petit bassin qui normalement aurait dû servir pour les prêtres, les jotuns, le roi et plusieurs membres du conseil semblaient bavarder.

Loki était à l'écart.

Le roi des glaces l'aidait à retirer son voile. Il y avait déjà plusieurs mois que la jeune femme ne l'avait plus vu sans.  
Elle hoqueta. Le physique du prince avait changé. Il avait gagné un peu de musculature, il avait grandi, ses cornes avaient changées de couleur, mais surtout, ses hanches s'étaient élargies et son bassin avait basculé. Loki avait toujours été féminin dans ses attitudes mais à présent… Mais le pire n'était pas là. Le pire était qu'elle retrouvait exactement ses caractéristiques physiques chez tous les jotuns maintenant qu'elle savait quoi regarder.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu vraiment croire la rumeur qui voulait que Loki soit hermaphrodite. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'une manipulation politique qui lui permettrait à terme, quand le jotun aurait été écarté, d'entrer dans le lit de Thor pour lui produire une lignée. A présent ? Elle aurait mieux fait d'écouter les Valkyries.

Les guerrières se moquaient souvent d'elle quand elle expliquait comment elle voyait son avenir. Elles savaient ce qu'était Loki et l'avaient accueilli dans leur rang comme elles le faisaient pour toutes les reines. Qu'importait que Loki ait un pénis et des testicules ? Tout le monde ne pouvait pas être parfait.

Avec un hoquet de dégout réprimé, Sif se mordit le poing.

Loki était nu à présent. A son grand désarroi, elle devait admettre qu'il était physiquement TRES intelligent.  
Une nouvelle vague de nausée faillit avoir raison d'elle lorsque le jotun entra dans le bassin.  
Alors c'était à ça qu'avaient servi les tonnes et les tonnes d'animaux que les chasses royales avaient capturés.  
Ils avaient été égorgés au-dessus du bassin pour que Loki se baigne dedans…  
Quel était donc ce rituel barbare !

Loki s'assit au fond du bassin. Le sang lui montait à la taille.

Lentement, il ferma les yeux pour que Laufey puisse verser sur lui une grande jarre remplie de sang.  
Enfin, il prit le précieux et chaud liquide entre ses mains pour en boire plusieurs grandes goulées.

Le sang était un mélange répugnant. Du sang d'ours, de renne, de serpent des glaces, de loup, d'orignal, de cheval…. Et Loki buvait ça comme du petit lait.

A l'écart, Sif frémit en voyant les cadavres des pauvres animaux.

Elle faillit hurler lorsqu'Odin donna ordre à plusieurs gardes de porter les carcasses aux cuisines pour qu'ils fassent partie du banquet de mariage.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait failli la faire hurler.

Non…  
C'était les cadavres de deux Asgardiens et d'un jotun mélangés aux animaux.  
Elle fuit en courant sans chercher à savoir si leurs chairs aussi seraient mélangées au repas.  
Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien avaler du banquet royal.

"- Et pour les condamnés à mort ?"

"- Leur mort a été honorables au lieu d'être entachées du sceau de leur crimes… Rendez les a leurs familles." Ordonna le roi, vite imité par Laufey pour le corps du jotun condamné pour meurtres.

Normalement, les condamnés à mort était jeté dans une fosse commune. Les rendre à leurs familles leur permettrait d'avoir des funérailles décentes.

Une fois sortit du bassin de sang, Loki se posa une main sur l'estomac. Il avait fait bonne figure mais avait envie de vomir.

C'était répugnant.

#####################################

Le grand hall était tellement plein à craquer que les sorciers d'Asgard avaient dû faire momentanément disparaître les murs du hall pour que toute la population puisse assister à l'union de leur prince et de son fiancé.

La voix puissante d'Odin avait fait taire tout le monde.  
Les murmures avaient été puissants lorsque Loki avait approché du Trône au bras de sa gigantesque mère.

Les cris de liesse avaient été encore plus puissants lorsque Thor avait approché à son tour au bras de la sienne.

Une fois le calme revenu, Odin avait laissé la place à Frigga et Laufey.  
Le mariage était une histoire de mères après tout.

Et expédié avec une rapidité météoritique.

Quelques vœux, un baiser et c'était plié.

Thor retira le voile de Loki après l'échange de leurs vœux, l'embrassa avec une telle passion que plus d'un noble en rougit puis Loki appela a lui sa magie. Lorsqu'elle le quitta, c'était un jeune ase en cuirs noirs et verts qui fixait Thor avec adoration dans les yeux.

Thor l'embrassa à nouveau avant de mettre un genou devant lui.

La foule murmura plus fort. Ce n'était pas prévu ça.

Si l'un des deux devait mettre un genou à terre devant l'autre, c'était à Loki de s'humilier. Pas l'inverse !

Mais pour Thor, ce n'était pas une humiliation, loin de là.

Loki était le maitre de son cœur. Il était plus que normal qu'il lui reconnaisse ce statut devant tout le monde et puis…

"- Loki Laufeyson, mon époux, acceptes tu de devenir ma reine ?"

C'était idiot, c'était ridicule, mais c'était absolument adorable.

Plus d'une femme ne put retenir un petit "hooooo c'est trop chou" attendri avant de se tourner vers son mari, de perdre son sourire puis de lui coller un pain en boudant un dernier "connard" ou assimilé grommelé sans que monsieur ne comprenne ce qui se passait.

Loki sauta au cou de Thor sans plus se soucier du décorum.

"- Tu es déjà mon roi." Avait soufflé le jeune jotun avec amour.

Encore une fois, nombre de maris dans l'assemblée se firent taper dessus pour leur manque évident, total et continu de romantisme avec un troisième service pour la route lorsque Thor tira un pendentif de sa poche pour le nouer autour du cou de son mari.

Le jeune couple s'embrassa encore longuement. Cette fois la foule entière rugit son approbation.  
Peu importait que leur prince épousait un jotun. Ils s'aimaient tellement, c'était tellement évident, que ça en faisait vibrer le romantisme sous-jacent de n'importe qui.  
C'était chou, c'était adorable, point.

Leur prince était amoureux, leur prince était heureux donc à travers lui, c'était Asgard entière qui pouvait être amoureuse et heureuse. Les temps difficiles étaient derrière eux, il était plus que temps de se tourner vers l'avenir que le jeune couple représentait.

La transmission de la cassette de l'hiver entre Odin et Laufey passa quasi inaperçu.

Ils étaient des reliques du passé.

Seul comptait l'avenir.

##########

#####################

###########

rhea, stephani , Rose-Eliade: merci ^^

Xysid : merci ^^. En meme temps, les enfants de Loki, aucun n'est normal dans la mythologie; Sauf ceux qui meurent vite.

Ligeia1987 : le voile le couvre tout entier. Il mange dans les appartements de Thor ou téléporte la nourriture directement dans sa bouche quand il doit etre présent pour une situation diplomatique par exemple. Pour après, le second voile et place sur les cornes et retenu par un diademe. Les cornes sont la partie la plus intime d'un jotun meme si les plus visibles. Pour les prompts, hésite pas a utiliser la page du site qui va bien pour ca ^^

mini pouce06 : merci, c'est noté ^^

darkmoonlady : non, pas de problème. Juste ses règles XD

Miss Egypte : Loki est totalement a l'aise avec son intersexe. Il aurait meme plus tendance a avoir pitié des ases pour etre si limités et cloisonnés.


End file.
